Final Fantasy VIII: The Musical
by GAU28
Summary: There's a better summary inside. This is to story of Final Fantasy 8, not all of it though, what I mean is, that these are just some scenes of the game, that I put some musical influence to, This is also humor and Romance, so you might like it!
1. Act 1

#This is in response to a challenge. I'm hopping you enjoy it; well anyway, I'll give you the lo-down on what this is.

This is basically FF8, well, not the whole story, just some parts that could use some musical insight, ha-ha, anyway, here's the Musical, and just so you know, anything that is in quotation marks () when a person is singing, that person is speaking instead of singing.

And one more thing, if two or more people are singing at the same time, it will say either their names, or just Both/All, but if they're singing in conjunction with each other, then they will be right beside one another, I know I might not make sense but when you read you'll understand#

Place: Cafeteria

Actors: Seifer, Rajin, Fujin, Random Students, C-Lady, Zell

Time: Right after class, when Seifer is talking to Rajin and Fujin.

Singers: Rajin, Seifer, and random people in the Cafeteria

Song: Seifer ('Gaston', from Beauty and the Beast)

(Curtain opens to reveal Rajin and Fujin hanging over an angered and depressed Seifer sitting down at one of the many tables; Seifer stands and throws one of the plastic cups on the table across the room causing people to look they're way and hear all that's going on)

[Seifer:] Who does he think he is? That Bastered has fought with

the wrong man! No one beats Seifer!

[Rajin:] Heh heh, Damn strait ya know.

[Seifer:] Beaten, Scared, Publicly Humiliated! Why, it's

more than I can bear.

[Fujin:] MORE DRINK?

[Seifer:] What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.

[Rajin:] Who, you? Never! Seifer, you've got to pull yourself

together, ya know?

(Music Starts to play, in an almost waltz type of way)

Man it disturbs me to see you, Seifer

Looking so down in the dumps, ya know?

Every guy here'd love to be you, Seifer

Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in Gard'n as admired as you

You're ev'ryone's favorite guy, Ya know?

Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you

And it's not very hard to see why----ya know?

No one's slick as Seifer

No one's quick as Seifer

No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Seifer

(Seifer pushes Rajin away because he's to close to him)

For there's no man in Gard'n half as manly

Perfect, a pure paragon

You can ask any Student or Trepie, ya know?

And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on

(Students grab Rajin by the vest and begin to throw him, trying to get him to stop talking but then they see Seifer, and begin to sing as well, though still throwing Rajin)

[Students:]No one's been like Seifer

A king pin like Seifer

[Rajin:]No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Seifer

(Seifer stands up and grabs Rajin and pulls him up to his face)

[Seifer:]Shut up you jack

off or

you'll be singing soprano

[Students:]My what a guy, that Seifer

(Seifer looks around and smirks a little at the attention everyone is giving him, and in this, he lets go of Rajin and sits back down and basks in his attention)

Give five "hurrahs!"

Give twelve "hip-hips!"

[Rajin:]Seifer is the best

And the rest is all drips

(Rajin spills a drink on Seifer that was laying on the table that Seifer was sitting at, he stands up and looks directly at Rajin, and as people begin to sing again, he jumps on Rajin and begins beating him up)

[Students:]No one fights like Seifer

Douses lights like Seifer

[Student:]In a gunblade match nobody strikes like Seifer

(Seifer stops beating down on Rajin and looks around as people begin to gather around and, to his surprise, they're singing about him, he smiles and walks over to three girls that are giggling like maniacs and waving at Seifer)

[Seifer's Fan Girls:]For there's no one as burly and brawny

(Seifer walks over and pulls the all in a rough hug)

[Seifer:]As you see I've got power to spare

(After recovering slightly, Rajin stands and begins to sing again and Seifer releases the girls)

[Rajin:]Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny

[Seifer:](That's right!)

And at least I can say I have much better hair!

(Seifer stands there with his hands on his hip and basks in his praise)

[Cronies:]No one hits like Seifer

[Students:]Matches wits like Seifer

[Rajin:]In a spitting match nobody spits like Seifer

(Seifer looks around at everyone)

[Seifer:]Wait who says I am good at expectorating

(Ptooey! Someone shouts)

[Chorus:]Ten points for Seifer!

(Seifer looks confused, the sakes his head and moves over to a table and puts his foot up on a chair and everyone around him moves in closer to listen)

[Seifer:]When I was a lad I fought four dozen Grats

Ev'ry morning to help me get fit

And now that I'm grown I fight six dozen Grats

So I'm roughly as strong as Ifrit!

[Chorus:]No one strikes like Seifer

Kills monsters like Seifer

[Rajin:]And can pull off wearing that trench-coat like Seifer

[Seifer:]I use crosses in all of my daily dressing

(Seifer strikes a heroic pose as everyone begin singing louder about him)

[Chorus:]Say it again

Who's a man among men?

And then say it once more

Who's the hero next door?

Who's a super success?

Don't you know? Can't you guess?

Ask his fans and his five hangers' on!

There's just one guy in Gard'n who's got all of it down

[Rajin:]And his name's S-E-I-F...R...

S-E-I-F-E... um... (Forget it) Oh--------

[Chorus:]Seifer!

[Rajin:]...Ya know?

#Music Stops#

(Squall comes in and sees everyone in some strange pose...he shakes his head and walks out, as he leaves Zell rushes in and talks to the cafeteria lady)

[Zell:] Hey! Do-Do you have any hotdogs left?

[C-Lady:] Nope, sorry sonny, just gave out the last one

[Zell:] What! Aw man...

(Zell snaps his fingers and begins to walk away as people begin to pester him)

[Student I:] What's wrong Zell, Miss the hotdogs again?

[Zell:] Yeah, so what, shut it!

[Student II:] Well if you really want some, why don't you just use your fists to cut in line then?

[Zell:] You know what, that's a good idea; I'll try it on you!

[Seifer:] Shut it! Just get out of our way chicken boy!

[Zell:] Chicken boy! Grah....

(Exasperated, and just plain sick of it Zell leaves in a huff)

[C-Lady:] Crazy kid, that Zell

[Student I:] He's always good for a laugh.

[Seifer:]Crazy kid Zell, hmmm?

Crazy kid Zell, Hmmm...

#Music begins again, a bit slower#

Guys, I'm afraid I've been thinking

[Fujin:]DANGEROUS PASTTIME

[Seifer:]I know

But that Chicken Boy Zell is a candidate

And his fighting skill's only "so-so"

Now the wheels in my head have been turning

Since I looked at that stupid chicken man

See, I've promised myself I would one up that Squall

And right now I'm evolving a plan

#Music stops abruptly#

(Seifer pulls Rajin and Fujin into a huddle)

If I . . . {whisper}

[Rajin:]Yeah?

[Seifer:]Then Quistis... {whisper}

[Rajin:]No! Would they...

[Seifer:]{whisper} Guess!

[Fujin:]I GET IT!

[All:]Let's go!

#Music Starts again at the old fast tempo#

(Fujin and Seifer begin to Waltz around the Cafeteria while Rajin does a funny little jig of his own)

[Rajin and Seifer:]No one plots like Seifer

[Seifer:]Takes cheap shots like Seifer

[Rajin:]Plans to pare himself up with Chickens like Seifer

[All:]Soon his inauguration to SeeD will come forth!

My what a guy!

Seifer!

(The curtain closes with two SeeDs coming into the cafeteria yelling for everyone to sit down and be quiet, with Seifer, Rajin and Fujin standing toward the audience holding hands up high, with Seifer in the middle, and Rajin and Fujin on either side of him)

Place: Road

Actors: Squall and Quistis

Time: On the way back from the Fire Cavern

Singers: Quistis and Squall

Song: More to Me/Him (a bit of 'One Jump Ahead 'Reprise'', from Aladdin with a bit of stuff that I made myself)

(The Curtain rises to see Quistis and Squall walking down the road that will lead them to Garden, Quistis is looking proud at Squall for his accomplishment, and Squall is just looking strait ahead, not even blinking, suddenly, Quistis stops and watches as Squall does as well soon after. He looked back her)

[Squall:] What?

[Quistis:] Nothing, just thinking

[Squall and Quistis:] ...Whatever

[Squall:] You know, you should stop that

(Squall looks annoyed while Quistis giggles)

[Quistis:] Well it's not hard to do when that's almost all you say

(Squall sighs and walks a little away and the lights dim, and a spot light lands on Quistis)

[Quistis:] Sigh...you seem so distant...I don't understand why you shield yourself from me...

#Music begins, it is a soft Ballad#

[Quistis:]Lone Wolf, Cold Bat

I don't buy that

If only they'd look closer

Would they see a cold boy? No not him

They'd find out

There's so much more, to him

(The light goes off Quistis and goes to Squall, Squall turns to the Audience and sighs)

[Squall:]Hn, you watch me, you teach me

But you can't see me

I know you want to look closer

But you cannot see, there's, nothing there

You'll find out

There's nothing more, to me

(Two lights then shine on them both and they both begin to sing as the music intensifies)

[Both:]Lone Wolf, Cold Bat,

[Quistis:]I don't buy that [Squall:]Yeah I'd buy that

I'm sure if they'd look closerThere's no reason to look closer,

Would they see a cold boy? No not himThey would see the cold me, nothing more

They'd find outI tell you now

There's so much more, to himThere's nothing more, to me

(The music continues as Quistis looked over to Squall, she speaks)

[Quistis:] (Perhaps we should continue now)

[Squall:] (...Whatever)

(They begin to walk but Squall stops as Quistis continues off the stage. He sings once more)

[Squall:]I tell you now

There's nothing more, to me

(The music continues playing as Squall leaves the stage and the curtains slowly close)

Place: Boat on the way to the Field Exam

Actors: Squall, Zell, Seifer, Quistis, Xu and Candidates,

Time: Almost at destination

Singers: Zell, Squall, Seifer, and Candidates

Song: Seize the Day ('Seize the Day', from Newsies)

(The Curtain opens to see each person sitting in a different chair, Zell and Quistis on the left, and Seifer and Squall on the right. Xu is standing in the back as she talks of the mission they must achieve to pass their exam)

[Seifer:]So basically, we go in and do your dirty work, then you come in, finish it up, and

get the money, am I correct?

[Xu:] Well, no that's not what I mean-

[Zell:] Seifer, do you always gotta put things down man!

[Seifer:] Of course, did you expect any different?

[Zell:] I expected a little better from our squad leader!

[Seifer:] Well then, why don't you go cry about it you little Chicken Wuss!

[Quistis:] Stop it!

[Zell:] Tich...fine

(Seifer smiles at him and stands to await the coming mission, as he stands there he hears Zell humming something to himself. Zell in sitting down with his head down, you can see him slightly shaking)

#Music starts that sounds like the tune that Zell was humming, it sounds like an old, slow battle hymn #

[Squall:] (What are you humming?)

[Zell:] (Nothing...)

[Seifer:] (Come one Chicken Wuss, what is it already?)

(Zell glares at Seifer, but sighs and looks at each of them)

[Zell:] (It's a song that my Grandpa sang, when he fought for Balamb's independence)

[Quistis:] (Sang, there are words?)

[Zell:] (Yeah)

[Seifer:] (What, are you gonna sing for us now Chicken Wuss?)

(Seifer laughs at his own joke, but Zell doesn't hear, as he stands up a spotlight shines on him, His body still shakes a bit, and his voice does as well)

[Zell:]Open the gates and seize the day

Don't be afraid and don't delay

Nothing can break us

No on can make us

Give our world away

Arise and Seize the Day

(Seifer looks a bit amazed at Zell's voice, but shakes it off and look over to the door while Zell begins to sing the song over again, Seifer then turns to Squall)

[Seifer:] (Squall, go check outside)

[Squall:] (.........Fine)

(Squall leaves the stage, by use of a ladder, above the others, who are all below in the ship, we see Squall standing there looking out. He scowls as he sees the explosions from the nearing land; he quickly goes underneath into the ship just as Zell finishes the song the second time)

#Music intensifies as Squall talks to the others#

[Squall:] (We're here)

[Seifer:] (Finally)

(As the Ship makes a rough landing, each member runs off the ship they look back at Quistis)

[Quistis:] (Now go, show us why you deserve to be SeeDs!)

[Seifer:] (Follow me)

(They each run, toward the stairs, weapons drawn, and waiting to fight, as they move, Zell begins to feel scared again, and he begins once again to sing his Grandfather's song, except this time, at a faster pace)

[Zell:]Now is the time to seize the day

[Candidates:]Now is the time to seize the day

[Zell:]Send out the call and join the fray

[Candidates:]Send out the call and join the fray

[Zell:]Wrongs will righted

If were united

Let us seize the day

(Squall and Seifer look at each other and then look at Zell and the other Candidates)

[Seifer:] (What are you doing Chicken Wuss?!)

[Zell:] (Building moral! Why don't you try it, after all, you are the 'Squad Captain')

[Seifer:] (What are you talking about, they're just fine!)

(Squall looks at them and then begins to sing as well as he runs up the stairs that lead to the city)

[Squall:]Friends of the friendless seize the day

[Candidates:]Friends of the friendless seize the day

[Squall:]Rise up the torch and light the way

[Candidates:]Rise up the torch and light the way

[Squall:]Proud and defiant

We'll slay the giant

Let us seize the day

[Zell and Squall:]Neighbor to neighbor

Father to son

One for all and all for one

(Seifer looks at each person in on the shore, and seeing Squall sing begins to make him angry)

[Seifer:] (I will not be out done again by that guy again!)

(Seifer runs up to the top of the stairway and looks down at each member of SeeD and the SeeD Candidates)

[Seifer:]Open the gates and seize the day

[Candidates:]Open the gates and seize the day

[Seifer:]Don't be afraid and don't delay

[Candidates:]Don't be afraid and don't delay

[Zell, Seifer and Squall:]Nothing can break us

No one can make us

Give this world away

[Zell:]Neighbor to neighbor

[Seifer:]Father to son

[All:]One for all and all for one!

#Music Stops#

(As the song finishes there's an explosion and each member of the other squads run to where they have been told to go, Seifer, Zell, and Squall regroup, and run down the pathway right up the stairway that will lead them to their destination as the curtain closes)

Place: Communication Tower

Actors: Squall, Zell and Selphie

Time: When they go into the tower after Seifer

Singers: Selphie, Zell and Squall

Song: Come on! Go on! (An original by me)

(They enter the tower as the music begins to play, Selphie is looking around franticly trying to find what happened to Seifer, Zell is looking, though half heartedly, and Squall isn't even trying)

#Music begins, it's fast, not frantically fast, but fast, with a steady beat#

[Selphie:]Come on, come on!

He really has to be here

I know he's somewhere inside

He ran off with a leer

Could he be scared of me?

I can smell him here!

Oh where could he be?

[Zell:]Why do you care?

Where he has gone

You say he's here

I say he's not

I knew something was wrong

When he ran off alone

I don't know where he went

So why don't you give up

[Selphie:]Now you shut your mouth

And give me you're hand

Come help me look ov-

Wait what this doing here?

(She grabs Zell's hand and begins to pull him, but stops when she sees the lift)

#The music slows to a steady beat as Squall walks over#

[Squall:]Hn, I can see where this going

I know what you're going to do

So let's just, get it over with

Go on, I'll follow you

Since the time that I first met you two

This Exam has gone down hill

So go on, Go on, I'll follow you

Before my mind, splits in two

#Music decrescendos into nothing#

(Selphie, Zell and Squall stand on the lift as it takes them up to the top floor as the lights dim)

Place: Garden Ball Room

Actors: Squall, Zell, Selphie, Quistis and Raven Haired Girl

Time: Inauguration Party

Singers: Girl and Squall

Song: Shall We Dance ('Shall We Dance', from he King and I)

(The curtain opens to reveal a large ballroom, people, most dressed in SeeD uniforms are standing in small groups talking, and quite a few are dancing with others. Zell walks in and looks around, coming in late; he tries not to make to obvious. He spots Squall standing by himself of to the right end of the stage staring out a large window. He quickly runs over to him)

[Zell:] Hey Squall!

(Squall's head moves to look at him, and he just continues to stare)

[Zell:]Looks like we're both SeeDs now huh?

Put 'er there man!

(Squall looks at Zell's outstretched hand and then back at Zell's face, not even making an effort to shake his hand. Zell, finally getting the message, slumps his shoulders a bit, then chuckles)

[Zell:]Heh, even when you're a SeeD you're the same

Ah well, I'll see ya later Squall!

(Zell begins to run off but is stopped by Selphie)

[Selphie:] Hey Zell, I was just wondering if you wanted to-

[Zell:] (Interrupting) Whoa! Hotdogs! Awesome!

(Zell runs off to the buffet where he begins to pig out of hotdogs)

[Selphie:] ...Never mind

(Selphie looks around and sees Squall standing in the same place, once again looking out the window. She smiles and walks over to him)

[Selphie:] Hey Squall!

(Squall looks to Selphie; his cold expression softens a bit as he sees her smile)

[Selphie:]I was just wondering if you wanted to help me out with the Garden Festival, I

know we'd have a lot of work to do, but it would mean so much to me if you

would help

[Squall:](After a bit of a pause) Sure...why not, you seem to be putting a lot of effort into

it

[Selphie:]Really! Oh thank you Squall! I know we'll have a lot of work but it will be worth

it, don't you worry about that!

(Quickly she runs off, she stops to look at Zell eat his 15th hotdog, then, shuddering, she walks away. After a bit of silence, a young woman moves across the stage, her yellow dress shimmering in the lights of the room. As she walks she gets stares from many of the men in the room, minus Zell. As she's walking, she looks and sees Squall standing off to one side all by himself. Squall, feeling that he's being watched, turns to look at the Raven Haired Girl. They're eyes lock. A man in a SeeD outfit walks up to the Girl, ready to ask her to dance, but she holds her finger up to him, her eyes never leaving Squall's and begins to walk over to Squall. As she reaches him, she smiles.)

[Girl:] Hello there

[Squall:] ...Hello

[Girl:] You're the best looking guy here, you know that?

[Squall:] That's nice

(Squall turns his head back to look out the window, thinking that the girl will just walk away. He's is startled when she speaks again)

[Girl:] Dance with me?

(Squall looks at her confused, not saying anything. The Girl then gives a knowing smile)

[Girl:] Oh, I see, you'll only dance with someone you like

(She holds out her hand in front of Squall's face)

[Girl:]Ok then, you're going to like me; you're going to like me....

Did it work?

(Squall continues to stare at the girl, and then chuckles to himself at her antics)

[Squall:] ...I can't dance

[Girl:] Oh come on, you can do it, and I can't go out of the dance floor alone!

#The music to the song begins as the girl looks at Squall with a smile, the song is a type of waltz#

[Girl:]We've not been introduced

And I don't know you well

But when the music started  
Something drew me to your side

So many men and girls

Are in each others arms

It made me think we might be

Similarly occupied

#The music picks up#

Shall we dance?  
On a bright cloud of music shall we fly?  
Shall we dance?

Shall we then say "Goodnight" and mean "Goodbye"? 

[Squall:] (You're not making much sense...)

[Girl:]Or perchance  
When the last little star has left the sky  
Shall we still be together  
With are arms around each other  
And shall you be my new romance?

[Squall:] (Romance...?)

[Girl:]On the clear understanding  
That this kind of thing can happen  
Shall we dance?  
Shall we dance?  
Shall we Dance?   
  
(The girl drags Squall away, pulling him to the dance floor, Squall is trying to pull back with the words "No" and "I can't..." She stops pulling him as they get to the floor)

[Girl:] (Now then, it's real simple, just put one arm here, and the other over, here)

(She moves his arms to where they should be and begins to try and move with him. Squall is bouncing around trying to stay on his feet, but it's extremely hard for him to do so. Squall becomes fed up with it and, shaking his head, begins to walk away)

[Girl:] (On no you don't)

(She grabs him and pulls him back)

[Squall:] (Look I'm not good at this so just-)

[Girl:](Oh, just follow me, listen, it's one two three and one two three

and...understand?)

[Squall:] (...No)

[Girl:] (Ok, listen, just follow me)

(She begins to lead them in the dance, while Squall is failing miserably to keep up, the entire singing takes place in this time)

[Girl:]Shall we dance?  
[Squall:]One, two, three....  
[Girl:]On a bright cloud of music shall we fly?  
[Squall:]This is stupid...

[Girl:]Shall we dance?  
[Squall:]Watch-(Ah damn...)  
[Girl:]Shall we then say "Goodnight" and mean "Goodbye"?   
[Squall:]Whoa, watch it!

(They then hit another couple that is dancing next to them. The Girl makes a quick face at them, and then looks at Squall and smiles as they just stand there looking at each other)

[Girl:]It's ok

Yes I know you cannot dance, but it's just fine

For we'll both screw up together with our arms around each other

And perhaps we'll find a true...

[Squall:]Romance...?

#Music begins to slow down a tad#

[Both:]On the clear, understanding,

That this kind of thing can happen...

Shall we dance? Shall we dance? Shall we...Dance?

#The music slowly begins to speed up#

(An. It's the no longer the music from the song, it's become the song from the actual scene)

(As the music increases tempo they begin to dance the dance around them, and, surprising Zell, who had been watching the whole time laughing, Selphie, who had come in just as they began to dance, and even Squall himself, it was as close to perfect as one can get. As the music continued, they stopped and ended so close that they looked as though they were about to kiss. But as she looks up at Squall's face, she sees something behind him. She looks at it, then looks back to Squall, she smiles and pats his arm)

[Girl:] (Thanks for the dance; I hope to see you again)

(With that she walks away and off the stage, Squall is left standing there, confused, but then shakes it off as he walks away, toward the balcony, ignoring Zell's shouts of "Way to go Squall!". The Curtain closes; soon, it then opens again to reveal Squall on the balcony contemplating the dance...and the girl)

[Squall:]Damn it Squall...what's wrong with you. All she did was dance with you, and

now you can't stop thinking about her?

(As Squall is pacing, he begins to hear a voice in his head, a consciousness that had been long ago pushed aside)

[Conscience:] Heh, it's called love dear boy...

[Squall:] What...Who is... (sigh) I'm going crazy...Still...

(Squall begins to smile to himself, and then shakes it off)

[Squall:]Damn it; get a grip with yourself Squall! (Sigh) There are so many things I don't

know in my life...Where I'm from...Who my parents are...My life...

#Music begins, it is a soft melody (AN. I'm sorry, I've never heard this song before, I don't know the tune, so if it's not right, please tell me so)#

Song: In my Life (Parts of the song 'In my Life', from Les Miserables)

Singers: Squall and Quistis

[Squall:]How strange this feeling that my life's begun at last  
This change, can people really fall in love so fast?

What's the matter with you, Squall?

Have you been too much on your own?

So many things unclear

So many things unknown

In my life  
There are so many questions and answers

That somehow seem wrong...

In my life

There are times when I catch in the silence  
The sigh of a far away song  
And it sings  
Of a world that I long to see  
Out of reach  
Just a whisper away  
Waiting for me  
Does she know I'm alive?  
Do I know if she's real?  
Did she see what I saw?  
Does she feel what I feel? 

In my life  
I'm no longer alone  
Now the love in my life  
Is so near  
Find me now, find me here!

(Squall sighs to himself as he looks out to the grounds with a smile on his face, but then quickly shakes his head and smacks himself in the face)

#The music comes to a sudden stop as he smacks his face

[Squall:]Damn it, I'm not making much sense to myself now...love...Ha! You here me, to

all you damned people out there, there is no such thing as love!

(Squall listens to his echo, then sighs and leans on the railing of the balcony. As he stands there, he hears the sound of boots hitting the floor. He can tell automatically who it is)

[Quistis:] Hello there Squall.

[Squall:] ...Hello

[Quistis:]I was just looking for you, you know, you really are my best student, even that

dance was perfect.

[Squall:] That's nice

(Silence)

[Squall:] Yes?

[Quistis:](Giggle) What? You'll dance with someone you don't even know, but you

can't stand being around me?

[Squall:](Sigh)

(Squall turns around to face Quistis)

[Squall:]You're my instructor; I'm your student, it's a bit awkward when you don't say

anything.

[Quistis:](Giggle) Well then, I should fix that. Alright then Squall, I've come to give you

an order. You and I are to go to the 'Secret Area' located within the Training

Center. It's where students secretly meet after curfew. You are to get changed

and meet me there.

(He looks at her Sarcastically)

[Squall:]What are we going to do there?

Tell the students they're violating curfew, if so then leave me out.

Send Seifer and his disciplinary comity to take care of it.

(Quistis begins to laugh a heartfelt laugh, and then after she has calmed herself, she stands and looks at Squall)

[Quistis:]No, no, nothing like that, we have another matter to attend to. So then, get

dressed and head to the Training Center, I'll wait for you there.

(Squall sighs and walks off. After he's gone Quistis sighs and walks to the railing)

#The music that was the same as before begins to play#

[Quistis:](I heard him say those words...about that girl...how is it that I've been in his life

for a year, and she is only there for a few minutes, and she almost wins his

heart... (Sigh))

[Quistis:]Every word that he said  
Is a dagger in me!  
In my life, there's been no one like him anywhere  
Anywhere, where he is  
If he asked...I'd be his!

(We then See Squall on the other side of the wall, thinking of the girl again, not hearing Quistis's singing. He sighs and looks strait ahead)

[Squall:] (Love...love....)

[Squall & Quistis:]In my life, there is someone who touched my life

[Squall:]Out there![Quistis:]Right here!

(Squall then runs off to change, as Quistis sighs and walks away to the Training Center as the curtain closes)

#Ok this is Act I, I'm hoping you enjoyed it, it's was becoming hard at the end, if people have suggestions for songs and places to put them please tell me, I wanna keep this going, but I mostly have inspiration for parts that are far down the road. Please give them to me in a review, or E-mail me. I'll be waiting for some, if any; it would really help a lot. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, bye! #


	2. Act 2

#Had the urge to finish, ha-ha, so anyway, here's the second 'Act'. If you guys like it I might keep this going ha-ha#

Place: Just outside Garden

Actors: Zell, Selphie and Squall

Time: After they've been given their first mission

Singers: Zell and Selphie (and some speaking from Squall)

Song: Movin' Right Along ('Movin' Right Along', from The Muppet Movie...don't laugh)

(The curtain opens to see Squall walking down a dirt road, Selphie and Zell not too far behind. Selphie was bouncing up and down because of the thrill of having her first mission, Zell was walking with a big smirk on his face, and Squall...was just being Squall. She the got about halfway down the stage, Selphie let out a squeal making both Squall and Zell jump)

[Zell:] Dang! What was that about!

[Selphie:] ...I don't know...

[Zell:] Wha...stupid girl...

(Selphie looks shocked)

[Selphie:] I heard that!

[Squall:] Will you both shut up!

(Both Zell and Selphie mumble something that sounds like an apology. Squall turns around to begin walking but is stopped when Zell and Selphie begin to laugh. Squall turns around and looks at them funny.)

[Squall:] What are you doing...?

[Zell and Selphie:] Nothing...

[Squall:] ...Whatever

(As he turns around again he hears them begin to laugh once again. He turns around and looks annoyed)

[Squall:] Alright...what have you done?

[Selphie:] Well...alright I'll tell u

(She walks over to Squall and reaches behind him. She pulls off a piece of paper that is stuck to his back with tape. On it, it has a bad drawing of a stick figure with a scar being beaten up by a Bite Bug, with the words "I AM SQUALL!" written on it. Squall was dumb struck by what it had on it...he began to stutter as Zell burst out laughing)

[Squall:] Who-Who did t1his...? When?

[Selphie:] ...Me...just a couple of minutes ago...heh-heh

(Squall looked at her as if she were crazy)

[Selphie:] Hey, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it, it's all in good fun Squall, you can do

something to me if u want.

[Squall:] No...No it's fine, just...Don't do it again

(Squall turns around and begins to walk again, Selphie and Zell follow, with giggles the whole time. Zell then began to hum the tune to "I wish I were an Oscar Mayer Weiner". This causes Selphie to hum along. Squall the turns around to look at them. Zell stops and looks at Squall)

[Zell:] What?

[Squall:] Could you stop that?

[Zell:] Aw come on man, look, we're new SeeDs, we have our first mission, isn't that a reason to

be excited?

[Squall:] ...No

[Zell:] Man...Don't you get it, we're movin' up in the world!

(Zell raises his fist in emphasis, which in turn causes Selphie to laugh, and Squall to actually give a smirk.)

[Selphie:] I don't think being mercenary's is really called 'moving up'

[Zell:] Well, it's better then nothing!

[Selphie:] True...We're...oh, what do I mean? How do you say it?

[Zell:] Movin' Right Along!

[Selphie:] Right!

(Squall looks at them funny, but just shakes his head)

#Music begins, it's a bit of a fast tune, with an almost country type beat to it#

(Zell picks up a stick that's lying on the ground, and pretends to be playing the banjo. He sits down on a tree stump and begins to tap his foot along with the beat)

[Zell:] Movin' right along in search of good times and good news,

With good friends, you can't lose,

[Selphie:] This could become a habit.

[Zell:] Opportunity just knocked, let's reach out and grab it,

[Selphie:] Yeah! Together we'll nab it.

[Zell:] We'll hitch-hike, bus, or yellow cab it.

[Squall:] (Cab it....)

[Both:] Movin' right along

[Zell:] Foot-loose and fancy free

[Selphie:] Gettin' there is half the fun; come share it with me.

[Both:] Movin' right along

[Zell:] (Doog-a-doon, doog-a-doon)

We'll learn to share the load.

[Selphie:] We don't need a map to keep this show on the road.

[Selphie:] (You know I think this song is going somewhere)

[Zell:] (Really, cool!)

[Squall:] (Yeah...are you done?)

[Zell and Selphie:] (Nope!)

[Zell:] Movin' right along

We'll find a life on the highway

[Selphie:] And your way is my way

[Zell:] So trust my navigation

[Squall:] (No)

[Selphie:] Timber main land here we come

That pie-in-the-sky land

...Good drinks and cool bands!

[Zell:] Though sadly we just left the Garden...

(Selphie turns to him in shock)

[Selphie:] (We Did What?!)

[Zell:] (Just forget it)

[Both:] We're Movin' right along

(Squall is trying to move away from them, Selphie notices)

[Selphie:] Hey Squall, where've you gone?

[Zell:] Send someone to fetch us we're in...Saskatchewan?

(Squall turns and looks at them again)

[Squall:] (What...?)

[Zell:] (I couldn't think of anything else that rhymed with gone...)

[Both:] Movin' right along

[Zell:] (Doog-a-doon, doog-a-doon)

You take it, you know best.

[Selphie:] Hey, I've never seen the sun come up in the West?

[Zell:] (That won't happen...)

[Selphie:] (But what if it-)

(Squall is looking at them both as if they're crazy once again)

[Squall:] (Stop...just on we have to go)

(They begin walking again, with Zell still pretending to play the banjo, as they move they begin to see signs that say things such as "Welcome to Balamb" and "Car Rentals, 250gil")

[Zell:] Movin' right along

We're truly birds of a feather

[Selphie:] We're in this together

[Both:] And we know where we're goin'.

[Zell:] Once this mission's over we'll be livin' it good now

[Selphie:] We'll storm all the big towns!

(Suddenly begins to snow)

[Zell:] Yeah...storms, should it be snowing

[Squall:] (No...No it shouldn't...)

(Snow stops, as the continue walking Zell and Selphie stop to look at the sign outside the town)

[Zell:] Movin' right along

Do I see signs of men?

[Selphie:] Yeah, "Welcome" on the same post that says "Come back again."

[Both:] Movin' right along

Foot-loose and fancy free

[Selphie:] You're ready for the big time

Is it ready for me?

(As they enter Balamb, Squall covers his face in his hand as Selphie and Zell continue singing 'Movin' Right Along' over and over as the music fades and the curtain falls)

Place: In the Bar of Galbadia

Actors: Laguna, Kiros, Ward, Julia, Soldiers and People in the bar

Time: Right after Laguna goes over to wave at Julia

Singers: Kiros, Ward, Men and Women in bar

Song: Drink With Me ('Drink With Me', From Les Miserables)

(We see Laguna sitting with Kiros and Ward having another drink after Laguna went and waved to Julia. Kiros and Ward are having a jolly good time teasing Laguna about it)

[Kiros:] Good work Laguna, Mission accomplished

[Ward:] Yeah, I think our popularity level just went up a point

(Laguna looks up at them)

[Laguna:] Really?

[Kiros:] Yeah, but you cut a pretty pathetic scene up there, I'd say you're about a -3 on the

manliness scale

(Kiros and Ward laugh as Laguna sighs and shakes his head)

[Laguna:] Say what you want...sigh...Julia sure is pretty...

(Laguna slumps down in his seat as Kiros and Ward look at their friend)

[Ward:] Hey, cheer up man!

[Kiros:] Yeah, it's these times that you can look back on all the days that came before, like...Hey,

remember when we first signed into the military

[Ward:] Yeah, Laguna, you only signed up cause of the travelin', right?

(Laguna smiled)

[Laguna:] Yeah...I don't like fighting

[Ward:] To bad for you you're good at it!

(Kiros laughs)

#Music begins, it's a slow song, but the people all singing it are singing with true feeling#

[Kiros:] Drink with me to days gone by  
Sing with me the songs we knew.

[Ward] Here's to pretty girls  
Who went to our heads.

[Random Soldier:] Here's to witty girls  
Who went to our beds.

(Laguna turns his head to the drunken Soldier)

[Laguna:] (That's just wrong)

[Soldiers:] Here's to them  
And here's to you!

[Soldier Captain:] Drink with me to days gone by  
Can it be, you fear, to die?  
Will the world remember you  
When you fall?  
Could it be your death  
Means nothing at all?

Is your life just one more lie?

(Kiros and Ward look over to him)

[Kiros:] (Hey, no one will die over here!)

[Ward:] (Yeah! Not while we're here!)

[Men In Bar]: Drink with me

[Women in Bar:] Drink with me

[Men:] To days

[Women:] To days  
[Men:] Gone by

[Women:] Gone by  
[Men:] To the life

[Women:] To the life

Men:] That used

[Women:] That used  
[Men:] To be

[Women:] To be  
At the shrine of friendship

Never say die

[Men:] Let the wine of friendship  
Never run dry

Here's to you

[Women:] Here's to you  
[Men:] And here's

[Women:] And here's

[Men:] to me

[Women:] to me.

#The music slows, decrescendos and stops as Julia stands from her piano and begins to walk over to Laguna#

(Kiros and Ward notice Julia standing there, and they both get a look on their faces, Laguna looks over to them)

[Kiros:] Ah...

[Ward:] Hunhhh...?

[Kiros:] Laguna, we're takin' off

(Kiros and Ward stand to leave)

[Laguna:] H-Hey! What's the rush?

(Ward turns to face Laguna as Kiros leaves the booth)

[Ward:] It's on us tonight. Relax and stay awhile, Laguna

(Ward leaves as Julia moves closer to Laguna, she points to the seat)

[Julia:] May I?

(Laguna turns around to see who it is)

[Laguna:] Um...

(He limps to the side to allow Julia to sit)

[Julia:] Did I interrupt anything?

[Laguna:] N-N-N-Not at all. P-Please, s-sit down.

(Laguna and Julia both sit, We then hear a voice that sounds like Laguna's, which means it is his thoughts)

[Laguna's Mind:] (Oh man, oh man, it's really HER! What do I do!? Kiros? Ward? HELP! What

do I say!? But man, she is pretty...)

(We then hear another voice, that's Squall's)

[Squall's Voice:] (What's this guy thinking...?)

[Julia:] You ok now?

[Laguna:] Kind of...

[Julia:] How's your leg?

[Laguna:] L-Leg? Oh, this!? Y-Yeah, it's fine. Happens all the time when I get nervous (cough)

[Julia:] Were you nervous?

[Laguna:] Oh, yeah. I'm still am...kinda...

[Julia:] You can relax. You don't have to get nervous around me

(Laguna looks embarrassed)

[Laguna:] Oh, sorry

[Julia:] Say... (Would you like to talk somewhere private? I have a room here...)

(Laguna stands up and looks shocked)

[Laguna:] I-In your room!?

[Julia:] Well...

(She looks around and begins to whisper again)

[Julia:] (It's pretty hard to talk freely here. Everyone's listening in.)

(She brings her voice up to normal)

[Julia:] If you'd like to, please come by. I've been wanting to talk to you.

(She looks at Laguna sadly as she sees he still looks nervous)

[Julia:] You don't want to?

[Laguna:] Of course I do!

[Julia:] (giggle) Then I'll go ahead and wait for you. Ask for my room at the front desk, ok?

(Julia heads up the stairs that lead to the hotel, as Laguna looks around at everyone that was watching. After they turn around, he begins to jump up and down like a little kid)

[Laguna's Mind:] (Am I dreaming?)

[Squall's Voice:] (...This is a dream...This is a dream...)

[LM:] (No, this can't be a dream!)

[SV:] (This is too weird to be a dream...)

[LM:] (Julia...? Wants to talk to me...?

[SV:] (...He talks to himself too much...)

[LM:] (And just the two of us! Get it together Laguna)

[SV:] (...Whatever)

[LV:] (I always screw up by talking about myself too much. It' always been like that. But not

tonight! I'm all ears for Julia!)

(Laguna stretches and begins to walk up the stairs)

[Laguna's Mind] (Ahh, time to use my manly charm, and help Julia with her problem.)

(The Curtains close and open up again to reveal Julia's Room. We see Julia brushing her hair, waiting for Laguna to come. She hears a knock on the door. She stands quickly, straitens her dress, and opens the door. Laguna walks in)

[Julia:] I'm glad you came

[Laguna:] Well, why wouldn't I come, you know!

[Julia:] Take a seat

(Laguna walks over to the bed and sits down, then realizing what he's sitting on, he stands quickly and sits on a chare on the other side of the room. Then quickly he stands again)

[Julia:] (Giggle) Leaving so soon?

[Laguna:] No, it-it's not that, I just-

[Julia:] You have beautiful eyes

(Laguna steps back a bit at the sudden statement)

[Julia:] Though they look a bit scared right now...

Don' worry, I'm not going to pluck 'em and eat 'em, I just wanted to talk, gaze into those

eyes...

(Laguna takes a step forward as the lights dim, to show the passing of time, when the lights come up again, Laguna is sitting on the chare, with Julia sitting on the bed, listening to him talk)

[Laguna:] and then, Kiros, he...Oops...I'm sorry, I started talking to much again

[Julia:] No, it's alright

(Laguna stands)

[Laguna:] No, you've hardly got a word in, go ahead, I want you to tell me stuff, about you're

hopes, your dreams...

[Julia:] Well, If you insist...I mean, it's really a silly dream but...I...I want to sing

[Laguna:] Wow, really, I'm sure you'd make a wonderful singer

[Julia:] Perhaps...

[Laguna:] I'd love to hear you sing

(Julia sighs and stands with her back facing Laguna)

[Julia:] I would...but I'm not good at writing lyrics...

[Laguna:] Oh...I'm sure that's hard to do...

[Julia:] Yes...but thanks to you, I think I can come up with a song

[Laguna:] ...Thanks to...Me?

(Julia turns and smiles)

[Julia:] Yes, all the faces you've shown me, times when you were hurt, or sad...I think I can

finally come up with a song

[Laguna:] I'm glad...I could help

#Soft, sweet music starts to begin#

[Julia:] ...You've...been more help then you may ever know...

Singers: Julia and Laguna

Song: Eyes On Me (Most of you should know where this came from, if not, well, it's from the game)

[Julia:] Whenever I sang my songs

On the stage, on my own

Whenever I said my words

Wishing they would be heard

I saw you smiling at me

Was it real or just my fantasy?

You'd always be there in the corner

Of this tiny little bar

(Julia holds Laguna's hands in hers)

My last night here for you

Same old songs, just once more

My last night here with you?

Maybe yes, maybe no

I kind of liked it your way

How you shyly placed your eyes on me

Did you ever know

That I had mine on you?

[Laguna:] (I must be dreaming...)

[Julia:] (Am I a dream...are you?)

[Laguna:] (No...This is real...it has to be...)

[Julia:] Darling, so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If frown is shown then

I will know that you are no dreamer

So let me come to you

Close as I want to be

Close enough for me

To feel your heart beating fast

And stay there as I whisper

How I love your peaceful eyes on me

Did you ever know

That I had mine on you?

[Julia:] (Laguna...)

[Laguna:] (Yes...Julia...)

(Julia wraps her arms around Laguna)

[Julia:] (Oh...Oh what if I'm dreaming...What if, you're not real...)

[Laguna:] Darling, so share with me

Your love if you have enough

Your tears if you're holding back

Or pain if that's what it is

How can I let you know

I'm more real then you know

Just reach me out then

You will know that you're not dreaming

[Both:] Darling, so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If frown is shown then I will know

That you are no dreamer...

#The music decrescendos#

(Laguna and Julia look into each other's eyes, as they share a sweet kiss. As they kiss a knock is heard on the door, causing them to part, Kiros's voice is heard beyond the door)

[Kiros:] Laguna, new orders, meet us at the square, hurry

(Laguna looks to the door, and then to Julia who is still in his arms. Julia looks up at him)

[Julia:] Will I ever see you again...

[Laguna:] Of course...I have to hear you sing to me again...

(They share a swift kiss, after Laguna hugs her, then moves towards the door. He takes one more look a Julia...smiles a warm smile, and disappears through the door, his eyes never leaving Julia's. The lights dim and the curtain close, after a bit it opens again to reveal Laguna sitting in the armored van, Ward and Kiros next to him, having their own conversation)

#The music for 'Drink With Me' begins again as Laguna looks out the small window#

[Laguna:] (The captain said something about dieing before...what would happen if I died...)

(Laguna looks to his friends, who still are in their own conversation, he sighs and looks out the window again)

[Laguna:] Do I care if I should die  
Now I go across the sea?  
Life without Julia   
Means nothing at all!  
Would you weep, Julia,  
Should Laguna fall?  
Will you weep,  
Julia,  
For me?

(The curtain falls as Laguna sighs and you hear the words "Next Stop...Timber! Next Stop...Timber!")

Place: Timber

Actors: Squall, Zell, Selphie, Watts, Zone and People in the Town

Time: After Squall, Zell and Selphie reach Timber, but before they talk to Watts

Singers: People in Town and Soldiers

Song: 'At the End of the Day' ('At the End of the Day', from Les Miserables, I'm not using the whole song, just most of it, so if you get confused, tell me so and I'll explain it)

(The curtain rises to the train station of Timber, we see Squall, Zell and Selphie exit the train and look around.)

#The Music begins. It starts as a slow beat, then grows to a steady tempo#

[Zell:] (Well...It's a nice town)

[Squall:] (Looks can be deceiving)

[Man walking by:] (You're damn right young man!)

(Squall and Zell look at the man as he walks, then walk over to where Selphie is)

[Selphie:] (I can't tell...)

[Squall:] (What do you mean?)

(Selphie turns to look at them)

[Selphie:] (I mean, I can't tell whether these people are happy or not)

[Zell:] (How can they be, they're under Galbadien rule)

(As the trio continues to look around the city for their contact, the people begin to look at passing Galbadien soldiers and curse and the such)

#Music picks up to its height#

[Men and Women:] At the end of the day you're another day older  
And that's all you can say for the life of us now  
It's a struggle, it's a war  
And there's nothing that anyone's giving  
One more day standing about  
What is it for?  
One day less to be living!

(Selphie turns and looks at them sadly; we can tell she feels horrible)

At the end of the day you're another day colder  
And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out  
The chill  
And the soldiers hurry past  
They don't hear the little ones crying  
And the war is coming on fast  
Ready to kill  
One day nearer to dying!

(Each citizen then seems to gather around as the all look over at Watts, who is standing on the steps waiting for Squall and the others. Then they all look over at the Soldiers standing off to the side)

At the end of the day there's another day dawning  
And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise  
Like the waves crash on the sand  
Like a storm that'll break any second  
There's a hunger in the land  
There's a reckoning still to be reckoned

(They point at the soldiers)

And for them there'll be hell to pay  
At the end of the day!

(Watts looks over to see Squall and the others come down the stairs)

[Watts:] (Wow. The forests of Timber sure have changed)

(Squall looks over to Watts)

[Squall:] (But the...Owls are still around)

[Watts:] (Welcome to Timber, Sir)

(Watts leads them down the stairs and over to a train, as the go they see Zone standing outside the train waiting for them, he watches as a soldier goes by. He spits on the ground and looks away after he passes. The Captain of the guard goes over to three soldiers talking in a group on the side; he stands there and yells at them)

[Soldier Captain:] At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing!  
Sitting flat on your butt doesn't buy any bread!

(He leaves and the Soldiers look at each other)

[Soldier 1:] We have children back at home  
And the children have got to be fed  
[Soldier 2:] And although we hate this job  
[Soldier 3:] They have a bed...  
[All Three:] So we're counting our blessings!

(A group of Women watch as they see the Captain yell at the three Soldiers to get back to work, one of the Women sinkers and turns to the rest of the group)

[Woman 1:] Have you seen how the Captain is fuming today  
With his terrible breath and his wandering hands?  
[Woman 2:] It's 'cause little Rinoa won't give him his way  
[Woman 3:] Take a look at his trousers, you see where  
He stands!

[Everyone that sang before:] At the end of the day it's another day over  
With enough in your pocket to last for a week  
Pay the landlord, pay the shop  
Keep on grafting as long as you're able  
Keep on grafting till you drop  
Or it's back to the crumbs off the table  
You've got to pay your way  
At the end of the day!

#The music continues and slows to the once slow beat, then decrescendos to nothing#

(We see Watts lead Squall and the others into the yellow train and everyone goes back to their business as the curtain closes)

Place: The Forest Owl base

Actors: Squall, Zell, Selphie, Watts, Zone, Rinoa and Bartender

Time: After they're done explaining the mission

Singer: Zone

Song: Empty Chairs at Empty Tables ('Empty Chairs at Empty Tables', from Les Miserables, yes I know I'm using that a lot in this one ha-ha)

(As the Curtain rises, we see Watts standing to the left of the stage talking with Zone. Rinoa is on the right side talking with Selphie, and Zell and Squall are not present at the time. The light shines on Watts and Zone as there conversation becomes heard)

[Watts:] Zone sir...why do you always do that?

[Zone:] Do what?

[Watts:] Well sir, you always pretend to have a stomach ach when something dangerous happens

[Zone:] What about you, you always run away talking about how you only get info!

(Watts looks down)

[Watts:] Well...

[Zone:] See!

(Zone points at Watts and the lights go off them and then onto Rinoa and Selphie, now you can only hear their conversation)

[Selphie:] –so I went to Balamb to take my field Exam, and I passed, and here I am (giggle)

[Rinoa:] That's really cool; I wish I could do something like that

[Selphie:] But you have a place here right? I mean, you started this whole 'fighting for Timber's independence' thing, right?

(Rinoa looks back at Zone and Watts, then turns back)

[Rinoa:] Actually...it was Zone that started this...not me

(Selphie looks shocked. The light then fades and moves to the stairway in the back, where we see Squall walking down the steps with Zell following)

[Zell:] I don't know about this plan, I mean, how would it work, you know, it seems like it might just be a bit to hard to pull off, I mean, with the fake President and all

[Squall:] It's not our problem if it's hard or not, we're SeeDs, we do what we're told

(Zell look irritated punches the air, and looks at Squall)

[Zell:] Hey

(Zell points at Watts and Zone, then Rinoa and Selphie)

[Zell:] What do you think they're talking about?

(Squall looks at Rinoa; she turns to look at them, smiles, and turns back to Selphie. Squall smile a little, then shakes his head and walks away)

[Squall:] (As he's walking away) Who knows, perhaps its best we don't know

(Zell watches him leave, then, yelling "wait up" he runs after him. The light goes back to Rinoa and Selphie)

[Selphie:] Hey, I've got a question

(Rinoa turned to look at her, after watching Zell run after Squall)

[Rinoa:] Yeah? What's up?

[Selphie:] Um...this is just a stupid question, but, well, did you know Squall from somewhere before or something?

(Rinoa looked at her strangely)

[Rinoa:] What do you mean? I met him at the ball, if you mean that

[Selphie:] Well, I meant like, before that night

[Rinoa:] Oh...Not that I remember

[Selphie:] Oh, well ok I was just wondering

[Rinoa:] Why, do you have a crush on him or something?

(Selphie looks shocked as Rinoa giggles)

[Selphie:] What? No! I mean, he can be nice but...No (Giggle)

(Rinoa giggles again, to the left, we can see Watts and Zone begin to look like they're arguing even more then before)

[Rinoa:] What we must sound like, talking about Squall in such a way

(Selphie shrugged, to the left Zone looks like he's about to hit Watts, and Watts looks angry)

[Selphie:] Ah well, I mea-

(They're interrupted by a shout from Zone; the light now covers them all)

[Zone:] Well why are you even here then!

(Watts looks angry as he turns away from Zone for a little to walk away a bit, and then turned back to look at him)

[Watts:] Because of you!

(Watts points at Zone and Zone stands there looking shocked)

[Watts:] You, sir, can hardly stand on your own two feet! How can you expect to run a resistance faction when you can hardly hold your pants on when you're drunk!? You sir, are unable to do anything by yourself, you are a little child that won't even fight for what he believes in! If your Father were here what would he say, he'd say you are nothing but an insecure brat who can't do anything by himself, and that you put the Forest Owls and all that we stand for to shame! You care for your own life and nothing more, and you not only embarrass me and Miss Rinoa, you embarrass your family's name!

(Zone just stands there looking at Watts with a stunned face. We can here Rinoa and Selphie gasp as Zone begins to walk backwards to the wall. As he reaches it, he slumps against it and falls to the ground, the look on his face never changing. He looks up at Watts)

[Zone:] ...Is...Is that...

(He looks at Rinoa)

[Zone:] Is that really how you feel about me...?

(Rinoa looked from Zone to Watts and back to Zone. She looked at him and just shook her head, words failing her; Watts just looks at him with a bit of a shocked look, like he couldn't even believe what he said)

[Zone:] ...I...I......Damn You!

(Zone stands quickly, and runs to Watts and punches him in the face, resulting in a gasp from Rinoa. Watts turns his head to look at Zone, a shocked look on his face. Zone yells out in anguish and just runs to the door and out of the train. Watts falls to the ground and just sits there, holding the cheek that Zone had hit. Rinoa quickly runs out of the door to follow Zone. Selphie looks at Watts as he looks up at her)

[Selphie:] You deserved that, you know? I'll go find Squall and Zell, maybe they'll help us look for him

(Selphie walks up the stairs to find Squall and Zell. Watts sits there looking to the ground, still caressing his cheek that Zone hit as the lights fade. Soon the lights come on again to show what looks like a tavern. No one is there except for the Bartender. Zone walks in, looking ruffled and red in the face from crying. He looks to the Bartender as he sits in one of the barstools)

[Bartender:] Hey there, Zone, how's your life treating ya?

[Zone:] Just a cold one Bernie, strong, I need a good one

(Bernie nodded and turned to get a glass and filled it with beer and hands it to Zone. Zone nods and takes a long sip from it)

[Bernie:] That bad, huh?

[Zone:] I don't wanna talk about it

(Zone continues to drink from the glass as he looks around, he turns to a specific table in the corner of the bar, and slowly he stands and walks over to it. He stands there looking at it, then sits in on of the seats)

[Zone:] How long it's been, two years...why can't I feel any better about it, Dad....You left me here, I should have died with you...I shouldn't have hidden...If only...if only...sigh...

#Slow sad music begins as he looks at the table again#

[Zone:] Damn it...Damn it all...

(Zone begins to cry as the song's words leave his mouth)

[Zone:] There's a grief that can't be spoken  
There's a pain goes on and on  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone

Here they talked of revolution  
Here it was they lit the flame  
Here they sang about "tomorrow"  
And tomorrow never came

From this table in the corner  
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
And I can hear them now!  
The very worlds that they had sung  
Became their last communion

(Softly his voice cracks)

On the lonely railroad, at dawn!

Oh my Father, please forgive me  
That I live and you are gone  
There's a grief that can't be spoken  
There's a pain goes on and on

Phantom faces at the window  
Phantom shadows on the floor

Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more

Oh my friends, my friends--don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will sing...no more...

(As Zone was singing, Rinoa came in and, at the sad words, began to cry for Zone's loss again, as she had many times. As he finished his song, Watts came in. As he did, Rinoa looked to him with sad eyes; Watts simply placed a hand on her shoulder, and then walked over to where Zone was sitting)

[Watts:] And then, you and I took over the Forest Owls, to avenge our fathers' death

(Zone jumped at Watts's voice, he turned his head sharply to Watts, glared at him, and then turned away)

[Zone:] What do you want?

(Watts sighs and takes a seat next to Zone)

[Watts:] Sir...I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said...I went too far

[Zone:] You can say that again!

[Watts:] Sir, I know how hard it is to deal with at times, and I have no idea what you must feel, but if it makes you feel any better, I'm here for you if you need me to be

(Zone turned to look at Watts, and then turned to Rinoa)

[Rinoa:] I'm here too, Zone

(Zone smiled and stood up, while drying his eyes)

[Zone:] Thanks...but you were right about one thing Watts, I'm not gonna run anymore, I'm gonna fight to my best ability!

[Watts:] Which is better then you think sir

(Watts touches his cheek while chuckling along with Rinoa and Zone)

[Zone:] Yeah, sorry about that

[Watts:] No sir, I deserved it (laugh)

[Zone:] Yeah, true

(Zone walks over to Rinoa as Watts stands and follows him, as they all reach one area; Zone puts his arms around both of his friends' shoulders)

[Zone:] Alright, let's go get 'em!

[Rinoa:] Yeah! ([Watts:] Yes Sir!)

(They each leave the bar as Bernie wipes a tear from his eye, then, quickly, he looks over to them and said in a shocked voice)

[Bernie:] Hey...Zone never paid

(As he says that the lights go dim and the curtain closes)

Place: Outside the TV Station

Actors: Squall, Zell, Selphie, Rinoa, Watts, Announcer, President Deling, Quistis, Seifer and the Mysterious Woman

Time: They just reached there

Singers: Squall and Rinoa

Song: Squall's Rant (My own creation)

(The curtain opens to a large screen that was nothing but red and white fuzz moving back and forth on the screen. Rinoa runs up the steps that are leading to the door of the TV station, Squall, Zell and Selphie are following behind, when they get there, Selphie runs up beside Rinoa and points at the TV)

[Selphie:] Heeey, an outdoor TV!

(They hear a weird noise that sounds like cracking coming from the TV screen)

[Rinoa:] This is creepy...What is it?

[Squall:] This noise is broadcast over most of the frequencies. Something has to be done about this before they can broadcast it over the air

(Zell looks up at it, then back at Squall)

[Zell:] Oh, really? Actually, I was wondering myself

(Suddenly Watts runs up the steps almost out of breath)

[Watts:] The president's in the studio now, sir. There are too many guards now, so we won't be able to storm the place, sir!

(After he says this he runs back down the stairs after hearing Zone's voice yell for him to come quickly, Rinoa looks a bit down hearted, then perks up as she speaks)

[Rinoa:] So we can't just rush in...We've gotta come up with a new plan now! If the president leaves, maybe the guards will be gone, too? That's when we do OUR broadcast. It might not be as influential but it's better than nothing, right? We don't stand a chance if we take 'em head on, right?

(Squall sighs and turns his head away from the TV to look at Rinoa)

[Squall:] Don't worry about us. We'll fight your enemies based on your decision. That's our duty

[Zell:] You tell us to go, we go, even if it is a losing a battle

[Selphie:] Heeey, I'm a SeeD, too. Just want you to know, I'm ready for anything

(Rinoa looks saddened)

[Rinoa:] How sad...Act on my decision? That's your duty? Oh, what an easy life it must be, just to follow orders...

(Squall turns fully around to look at Rinoa better; it's now Squall, Zell and Selphie on the left side of the walkway, and Rinoa on the right)

[Squall:] Call it what you want. All we want is for you to achieve your goal using our help...I find it hard to believe that you can do it, though...

(All three of the party members look shocked that Squall had said something such as that)

[Rinoa:] W-What did you say!? If you have something to say, just say it!

(Squall sighs and turns away)

[Squall:] Forget it

(Rinoa looks angry)

[Rinoa:] You started it. The least you can do is finish it. What's on your mind?

#Music begins, it's a bit of a slow beat, but as Squall continues his rant, it picks up in speed (Metronome speed, if you have one, is 116)#

[Squall:] (How serious are you...really?)

(He turns to look as Rinoa again)

[Squall:] How can you be serious, if all you do is gripe

You fall for information, that doesn't even sound right

To make your "Strategy", you plop on the ground and talk

Of things that you should do to make this, worth the 'little walk'

#music speeds up a bit (126)#

I don't even understand, why you took us here

It seems that you have done nothing but hide behind us in fear

I sure you all mean well, with the strength inside to match

But you can't even make a plan, unless we put in some scratch

#Music picks up again (138)#

(As he sings the next line he begins to walk up to Rinoa a bit, Selphie and Zell exchange a worried glance)

How do you think we feel right now, working for you

You just seem to think that we SeeDs are your dream come true

Without us you'd be nothing, not even a speck

So why don't you try to treat us with a little more respe-

(Zell grabs Squall's shoulder as he looks back to se Zell point at Rinoa, Squall turns to look at Rinoa and it looks like Rinoa's about to cry)

#The music stops#

[Zell:] Man, I think you're being a bit harsh

(Squall looks down, then shrugs Zell's hand off his shoulder and turns away)

[Squall:] I'm sorry...I got a bit carried away

(Rinoa looks up at Squall, and just smiles a little)

[Rinoa:] You know...Maybe this was all a big mistake. I thought everything would work out fine once SeeD came to help us. But, I guess it's not that easy. You were all hired. It's not like you were one of us. Um, let's see...We'll cancel the plan, and we'll disperse for now. We don't stand a chance if we take 'em head on, right?

(She turns to walk away, but then looks back at them, a bit of an angry look on her face)

[Rinoa:] So...you guys probably think this is all a game to us...Well, it's not! We're serious. So serious...it hurts.

(She takes a quick, sad look at Squall, then turns and runs down the steps. Squall sighs and turns to the others as the screen begins to crackle a bit more as suddenly a picture comes on. It shows a bunch of people looking around, and fixing things, and then another man comes up and stands at the podium and looks out)

[Zell:] They starting?

(The man standing there looks nervous, but begins to speak)

[Announcer:] T-Testing...1...2...Testing...Testing...Ohhhh! P-People of the world! Can you see me!? Can you hear me!? Oh, this is incredible! Ladies and gentlemen, this is not a recording! This is an actual broadcast over the air!"

(Zell looks back to Squall)

[Zell:] A bit excited don't you think?

(Zell looks back to the screen as he begins to speak again)

[Announcer:] Yes, it's been 17 years since a live broadcast has been possible! Oh, please excuse me...I seem to have lost my composure. We would like to present to you today a message from the lifelong President of Galbadia, Vinzer Deling...Ladies and gentlemen, President Deling."

(The Announcer stands down as a man who looks like an elderly man with graying black hair stands up to the stand)

[President Deling:] Greetings, I am Vinzer Deling, lifelong president of Galbadia. Today, I stand before you to make the following proposition. We the people of the world have the power to end all wars.

(Selphie points up at the screen jumping up and down)

[Selphie:] See, see! It's a peace proposal to the world. I knew it!

(Squall and Zell hush her as the president continues his speech)

[President Deling:] Unfortunately, there are some trifling problems standing between Galbadia and other nations, and they must be resolved

(A loud noise is heard; the president looks over to where it came from, but ignores it and continues speaking)

[President Deling:] I plan to convene with other nations' leaders immediately to resolve these problems. At this time, allow me to introduce the ambassador who will be my representative for the conference

(Zell turns his head to Squall with an annoyed look on his face)

[Zell:] Man! All this just to introduce an ambassador

[President Deling:] The ambassador is the Sorceress...

(Squall turns to the others with a confused look on his face)

[Squall:] ...The Sorceress?

(Suddenly there is a loud noise as a figure runs into the room, Gunblade drawn, Seifer. He quickly ran in killing a guard in the process, as he begins to attack the President, two guards restrain him, another guard runs in but is thrown back, he falls to the ground knocking the camera on its side, so now everything on the screen is sideways. Seifer quickly kicks the two guards off him as he grabs the President and threatens to cut his throat with his Gunblade)

[Zell:] What?! Seifer! ([Selphie:] Huh?! Seifer!)

(Quickly Quistis runs in, her whip drawn)

[Zell:] Instructor?!

[Quistis:] Stay back!

[Zell:] Squall, what are we gonna do!?

(Both Selphie and Zell look at Squall waiting for an answer, but both turn there heads to the screen when they hear Quistis speak again)

[Quistis:] For the last time, stay back! You're only going to provoke him

(Squall shakes his head)

[Squall:] ...Nothing. Our job is to assist the Owls. It's none of our business

(Zell and Selphie both look at Squall shocked, but then turn back to the screen, Quistis turns and looks to the camera)

[Quistis:] Timber Team, are you watching? Get over here right now! You HAVE permission! I need your help!

(Zell now begins to run down the walkway with Selphie behind him, they both turn around and see Squall isn't with then)

[Zell:] Squall!?([Selphie:] Squad leader!)

(Squall shakes his head and runs to them as they all run into the station. The lights turn out as the scene changes, when the lights come on it's the room where the President's announcement was taking place. Quistis is standing to the right, whip drawn and Seifer is on the left, still holding the President with his gunblade against his neck. Squall soon runs in with Selphie and Zell behind him, Quistis looks to them and look relieved, she then turns to Seifer)

[Quistis:] We need to restrain him!

(Squall turns to Seifer and looks at him with a look that showed he almost didn't care)

[Squall:] What do you think you're doing?

(Seifer turned to Squall with an irritated look)

[Seifer:] It's obvious, ain't it!? What are you planning to do with this guy?

(Squall looks like he's thinking)

[Squall:] ...Planning to do?

(Squall's thought are suddenly heard, though no one on the stage can hear them)

[Squall's Thoughts:] (That's right...He knows Rinoa. Is that why he's here?)

(Zell looks shocked, then points at Seifer)

[Zell:] I get it! You're Rinoa's...

(Seifer gets angry and cuts Zell off)

[Seifer:] Shut your damn mouth! You chicken!

(Zell turns to Selphie, who just shrugs as the both turn to listen as Quistis explains what happened to Squall)

[Quistis:] He broke out of the disciplinary room, injuring many in the process

(Zell looks angrily at Seifer as he just smirks at his own accomplishment)

[Zell:] YOU STUPID IDIOT!

(Squall's thoughts are once again heard)

[Squall's Thoughts:] (Zell, please...)

(then he speaks)

[Squall:] Be quiet

(Zell doesn't listen as he turns to Quistis with a knowing look on his face)

[Zell:] Instructor, I know! You're gonna take this stupid idiot back to Garden, right!?

(All people in the room turn sharply towards Zell, Squall runs and grabs Zell by his jacket)

[Squall:] Shut up! NO!

(The president chuckles to himself, he looks to them all with an amused look on his face, Squall drops Zell as he heard the President talk)

[President Deling:] I see...So you're all from Garden. Should anything happen to me, the entire Galbadian military will undoubtedly crush Garden

(He turns his head slightly to look at Seifer)

[President Deling:] You can let go of me now

(Seifer jerks the president to look strait ahead; he turns his head to Zell)

[Seifer:] Nice going, you dumb chicken! You and your stupid big mouth!

(Zell looked down and covered his mouth and looked to Squall for help, but Squall just looks at him briefly then turns back to Seifer and the President, Seifer looks from Squall to Quistis, his look lingers on Quistis for a bit before he speaks)

[Seifer:] Take care of this mess! Instructor, Mr. Leader!

(Seifer leaves, dragging Deling with him. Quistis runs after him, the lights once again go black as the scene changes once again. When the lights come back on it shows a sort of back stage, with a small stage on the far left side. Seifer comes in pulling the President with him, suddenly, a voice is heard)

[Voice:] ...Poor, poor boy...

(A strange woman enters through what seems to be a wall. Seifer backs off a bit in shock, but regains his composure as she begins to walk to him)

[Seifer:] Stay away from me!

(The woman walks over to the end of the small stage and turns to Seifer)

[Woman:] Such a confused little boy. Are you going to step forward? Retreat? You have to decide

(Seifer backs off a bit)

[Seifer:] Stay back!

(Quistis enters, but the woman uses magic to knock her down, she turns back to Seifer)

[Woman:] The boy in you is telling you to come. The adult in you is telling you to back off. You can't make up your mind. You don't know the right answer. You want help, don't you? You want to be saved from this predicament

(Seifer glares at her)

[Seifer:] Shut up!

[Woman:] Don't be ashamed to ask for help. Besides, you're only a little boy

[Seifer:] I'm not...Stop calling me a boy

[Woman:] Oh, but you are...you don't understand, the world is horrible for a boy such as yourself

#As she says this music begins it's a slow, soft beat#

Singers: Woman and Seifer

Song: Come with me ('Stay in here', from The Hunchback of Notre Dame)

[Woman:] The world is cruel  
The world is wicked  
It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole world  
I am your only friend

I will keep you, teach you, help you, train you  
I'll help you live a world without fear  
But how can I do this, boy, unless you truly

Come With Me!  
Away With Me...

(Remember this...little boy...)

You are a child

[Seifer:] I am child

[Woman:] And you're confused

[Seifer:] And I'm confused

[Woman:] And these are crimes  
For which the world  
Shows little use...  
You do not comprehend

[Seifer:] I'll be your one defender

(As he says this he releases the President and he quickly runs away)

[Woman:] Out there they'll revile you  
As a child

[Seifer:] I am a child

[Woman:] Out there they will hate  
And scorn and jeer

[Seifer:] I'm not a child

[Woman:] Why invite their calumny  
And consternation?  
Come With Me!

(Seifer begins to wander up the steps to the Woman)

Be faithful to me

[Seifer:] I'm faithful

[Woman:] Grateful to me

[Seifer:] I'm grateful

[Woman:] Do as I say  
Be done  
[Woman:] And Come, With...Me... [Seifer:] And Come, With...You...

#The music decrescendos to nothing as Squall and the others run in#

[Woman:] Come with me to a place of no return. Bid farewell to your childhood

(Seifer turns to look at the others who are looking at him with confused looks, Seifer waves and walks into the wall the Woman had come from, the woman looks back at them, and then returns to the wall herself. After a little, Quistis and the others stand up)

[Quistis:] ...What happened?

(Suddenly Rinoa runs in, seeming to be out of breath)

[Rinoa:] Hey guys! Where's Seifer?

(She looks around trying to find him)

[Rinoa:] I saw him on the screen, then I heard 'Timber Team" I'm guessing that was you guys, so I ran as fast as I could to get here, is he here, where is he?

(Squall looked at Rinoa for a little, then turns to the wall where they disappeared)

[Squall:] We don't know

(Rinoa looks down heartened after hearing this)

[Rinoa:] Oh...

(Quistis walked over to her)

[Quistis:] Don't worry, we'll find him

(Rinoa nodded and turned away, she then spoke out loud, though it didn't sound like it was to anyone specific)

[Rinoa:] ...He'll be ok, right?

(Rinoa leaves, and Quistis chases after her. The other three quickly follow as the light go out and the curtain closes)

#Ok! Number two done...I'm getting there, but some ideas would be wonderful, any song will do...hey..."Any Dream Will Do..." Sorry anyway, I'm hoping ur enjoying this, whoever's reading it, there will be more, if u guys what it so, anyway, more work to do, I'll be getting the next one up soon, so don't worry about that, later!#


	3. Act 3, Part I

Here we go again, for all those who read this (All three of you) I tell you I will continue this, so don't worry ha-ha

Place: Forest Fox's house

Actors: Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, and Woman

Time: While they're waiting for the ok to leave Timber

Singer: Zell

Song: Empty Chairs at Empty Tables (Reprise) ('Empty Chairs at Empty Tables' from Les Miserables, but it's my own creation)

(The curtain rises to see Squall standing to the front corner of the room; Quistis is standing over a crunched over Zell, who looks like he's going to be sick. Selphie is sitting on the bed to the far left, along with Rinoa, who has a grey and yellow cat on her lap. Quistis pats Zell on the shoulder and then stands and turns to Squall)

Quistis: What's going to happen to Seifer?

(Squall turns to look at her, as everyone else; excluding Zell all turn to Squall. Squall sighed then looked Quistis strait in the eye)

Squall: He may already be dead.

(As he said this Rinoa stood up, instantly startling the cat, which ran off stage)

Rinoa: How can you be so casual?

(She turned her head to the ground)

Rinoa: I feel...sorry for him.

(Squall's thoughts are then heard)

Squall's Thoughts: (...Feel sorry? Seifer would hate to hear that.)

(Squall then laughs at his sudden thought)

Rinoa: What's so funny!? You're terrible!

(She turned away and walked towards the window and sat in a nearby chair facing the window. Selphie then turns to Squall)

Selphie: So...why do you think Seifer may already be dead?

Squall: The president of Galbadia and the sorceress joined forces. Seifer attacked the president. It's no surprise that Seifer may have been killed because of it.

(Rinoa then stood again and turned with evident anger to look at Squall)

Rinoa: Even so! I still hope he's alive...

Zell: Why...?

(Everyone in the room turned to Zell as he stood up and looked at everyone with evident tears in his eyes)

Zell: Reality isn't so kind. Everything doesn't work out the way you want it to...

(Everyone was astonished at Zell's words, Zell then walked over to the left side of the stage and turned away from everyone. After a minute, Squall turned back to Rinoa)

Squall: He's right, as long as you don't get your hopes up, you can take anything...

(His words died out as the lights around the others went out and a spotlight was placed on Zell. Zell looked at the audience and sighed)

#The music for Empty Chairs at Empty Tables begins again#

Zell:There's a grief that can't be spoken

There's a pain goes on and on...

All my life, I have been kept there

Now my home will be dead, and gone...

(Zell begins to shed some tears)

There I talked of, fighting monsters...

Now because I am so dumb...

There people dreamt of new tomorrows...

Now tomorrow...may not come...

Rinoa: (Meanie!)

(Squall looks at Rinoa as she turns away and goes back to her chair, Zell turns back to the audience and began to sing once more with more tears coming)

Zell:Oh my God will you--not tell me!

What this sacrifice is for!

Empty chairs at empty tables

I shall have...my home...no more...

#The music stops as the lights return to the stage and Zell returns to his crouched position on the left side of the stage#

(The woman who brought them to the house then walks into the room)

Woman: The Galbadian forces are withdrawing. Only the soldiers normally stationed here will stick around. If you're gonna leave town, now's your chance! You know how persistent those soldiers can be!

(Everyone minus Zell and Rinoa looked at each other and nodded. Zell stood up quickly and ran down the steps the woman had gone down, Selphie and Quistis both followed. Rinoa stood up and began walking to the steps, but the turned around and looked at Squall)

Rinoa: I'm sorry...

(With that she ran down the stairs, and the light went dim)

Place: Forest

Actors: Squall, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa

Time: Just as they enter

Singers: Rinoa, Squall, and a little Zell

Song: The Argument ('The Argument' from Jesus Christ Superstar)

(The curtain rises to see the group wander into what seems to be a forest, they all walk in and stop for a minute to rest, at Selphie's request)

Quistis: We're not too far from Galbadia Garden now!

Selphie: Heeey, I was just thinking...There might be some bad news from Galbadian government. What if we get caught and then get broadcast to the whole world...!?

(Zell turns sharply and looks at Selphie)

Zell: Whatever happens, happens! Now come on! Let's just keep going!

(Everyone turns to look at him, and Zell looks to the ground, embarrassed

Zell: ...Sorry...I, I'm worried about Balamb Garden. If anything happens to Garden, it's all my fault. I'm the one who said we were all from Garden...You think the president will retaliate on Garden?

(Squall turns to Zell as he ran up to him while he said the last line)

Squall: Maybe

Zell: ...Figures...

(Zell looks to the ground, and then he grabs Squall by the arms)

Zell: B-B-But, we have a whole bunch of SeeDs at Balamb Garden! They wouldn't lose to the Galbadian army, would they?

(Squall didn't even look at Zell)

Squall: Depends how strong the army is

(Zell lets go of Squall)

Zell: I know, but...

Rinoa: Oh, what a wonderful leader!

(Everyone turns to Rinoa)

Squall: ...?

(Rinoa walks up to Squall and pokes him in the chest)

Rinoa: what do you think you're doing?! Zell wants your support!

Squall: I'm not the person to give it to him

Rinoa: And why not, you're the leader aren't you?!

Squall: You think I wanted to be?

Rinoa: I know you did!

Squall: What? I don't-Why are you doing that...?

Rinoa: What?! I'm not doing anything; you're the one being dramatic!

Squall: Me, you're the one flipping out about something I didn't even do!

Rinoa: All I said was that you should give him your support!

Squall: What should I say, I can't lie to him!

#Music starts, it's a bit of a rock type tune with a soft edge to it#

Rinoa:Cut out the dramatics! You know what I mean here...

Squall:Why don't _you_ go do it?

Rinoa:What do you mean by that!

(Squall points to the others)

Squall:Hurry, they are waiting...

Rinoa:You're the leader, you should do it...

Squall:I don't care if I do it!

Rinoa:To think I admired you...

Well now I despise you!

Squall:Then fine! I don't care!

Rinoa:You want me to do it!

What if I just stood here

and ruined your ambition

Squall, you deserve it!

Squall: (Then I'll just go on ahead)

Rinoa:Hurry, then Squall. Hurry and go

Save me your speeches, I don't want to know, Go!

Squall: (Uh...this...sensation...I...I...)

(Squall collapses)

#the music slows and softens (talking will be normal now)#

Selphie: Squall! Ug...

(Selphie collapses as well)

Quistis: What's...going on...?

(She does as well. Rinoa runs to Squall's body and checks on him, Zell does the same to Quistis)

Rinoa: Zell...what happened?

Zell: I...I think then went to...the Dream World...

Rinoa: Dream...World?

Zell: Oh man...

#the music picks up once again#

(Rinoa stands and looks at Squall's motionless form)

Rinoa:You poor, stupid man! See what you've brought me to?

My ideals die around me and it's all because of you.

And now the saddest cut of all:

I cannot leave your side!

Like a helpless criminal, like a wounded animal

I feel like nothing anymore

Like a jaded mandarin

I'm a jaded, jaded, faded, jaded, jaded mandarin

#the music softens once more#

(Rinoa kneels next to Squall's body as tears come to her eyes)

Rinoa:Every time I look at you I don't understand

Why I let the things I say get so out of hand

Why does everything I say, not go as it's planned...?

(Zell looks to Rinoa and sighs, then goes to check on Selphie, words softly leave his mouth)

Zell:Now I see my trials and tribulations

Sinking in a gentle pool of wine

Don't disturb me now, I can see the answers

Till this evening is this morning, life is fine...

(The curtain closes as the music slows to a halt)

Place: Esthar

Actors: Laguna, Kiros, Ward, and Random Esthar soldiers

Time: While they're running from the soldiers

Singers: Laguna, Krios, Ward, and Esthar soldiers

Song: One Jump Ahead (One Jump Ahead from 'Aladdin')

(The curtain opens to see Laguna run in, followed closely by Kiros and Ward)

Laguna: There's no end to them!

Kiros: Well, whose fault is it that we're here?

Laguna: Not mine! (A long pause ensues) It is mine huh?

Ward: Yep...

(Laguna looks behind him then runs ahead and turns to the others)

Laguna: Well, we'll just have to keep ahead of them, huh?

#music begins it's a fast tune with a steady beat#

Laguna:Gotta keep

One jump ahead of the fire-line

One swing ahead of the sword

I fight, only when there's nothing more

Ward: (That's all the time!)

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, an up air toss

These guys don't appreciate we're lost

(Throws his harpoon at some soldiers, scattering them, he retrieves it just as the soldiers regroup)

Soldiers:Riffraff! Galbadian scum! Scoundrels! Get them!

(Standing on the ledge after the climb a ladder quickly, the soldiers begin to throw and shoot at them)

Laguna:Just a little fun, guys

Soldiers:Rip them open, take them back, guys

Laguna:I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

You're my only friends, you two!

(They quickly run and jump down a hole to reach a whole bunch of rocks with switches)

Soldiers:What?

Oh, it's sad these guys have found Pandora

Now they're here and that is now a crime

Soldier 1:I'd blame the government but it's hardly anything

Kiros:Gotta fight to live, gotta fight to eat

Tell you all about it when I got the time!

(Kiros runs behind one of the rocks and hit the switch; it creates a loud sound as it rolls)

One jump ahead of the slowpokes

One skip ahead of our doom

Next time, we're gonna use a nom de plume

Laguna:(What's that?)

(Kiros runs grabbing Laguna by the arm, with Ward behind them, swinging his harpoon at the Soldiers behind them)

Ward:One jump ahead of the hit man

One sheep ahead of the flock

I think we'll take a stroll around the block

(Ward grabs the others and runs down another hole while the soldiers chase after them)

Soldier 1Stop, you!

Soldier 2:Vandal!

Both:Outrage! Scandal!

(The soldiers trap them in a corner; Laguna holds his gun up and tries to reason with them)

Laguna:Let's not be too hasty

(Large Grat comes up behind them and grabs hold of a Soldier)

Grat:Still I think they're rather tasty

(Kiros stabs the monster and it instantly drops the soldier, Laguna walks over and helps the soldier up)

Laguna:Gotta fight to live, gotta fight to eat

(Laguna wraps an arm over the shoulder of the soldier)

Laguna:Otherwise we'd get along

Soldiers:Wrong!

(The soldiers jump them; they run as fast as they can to escape. As the music continues there are shouts of "Come on" and "This way" head from people. Laguna, Kiros, and Ward continue running until they get to a long set of steps)

Laguna: (What now?)

Kiros: (Follow me!)

One jump ahead of the hoof beats

Soldiers:Vandals!

Laguna:One hop ahead of the hump

Soldiers:Scum bags!

Ward:One trick ahead of disaster

Soldiers:Scoundrels!

Ward:They're quick, but we're much faster

Soldiers:Take that!

Laguna:Here goes, better throw my hand in

Ward:Wish us happy landin'

Kiros:All we gotta do is-

All three:Jump!

(They each jump down a hole that leads them to another staircase)

#the music decrescendo and spirals to a halt as they land next to another set of stairs#

Laguna: Come on!

(Laguna runs up with the others following him as the curtain closes)

(An. Yes, I know there is more to the scene, but if you don't know what happens and you're reading this, you shouldn't be reading this!)

Place: Galbadian Garden

Actors: Squall, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa, Raijin, Fujin, Martine, and Irvine

Time: Waiting in the Reception Room

Singers: Squall, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa

Song: We'll miss him/I won't have it! (Parts of 'The Last Supper' from Jesus Christ Superstar)

(The curtain rises as we see Rinoa, Selphie, Zell, and Squall enter the Reception Room and make themselves comfortable)

Selphie: I wonder if they have a Garden Festival here, too?

Rinoa: So Quistis attended classes here?

Squall: I guess so...

Zell: How long are they gonna make us wait...?

(Quistis enters, a pleased, but glum look on her face Squall stands and looks to her)

Squall: How'd it go?

(Quistis looks to them and smiles a small smile)

Quistis: They understood our situation

(She then turns to Zell)

Quistis: And Balamb Garden is safe

(Zell jumped up and began to yell things such as 'Alright!' but was soon calmed when Squall looked at him)

Quistis: The attack on the president in Timber was classified as an independent action. There was an official notice from the Galbadian government saying that Balamb Garden is not being held responsible

Zell: So, Seifer's taking all the blame?

(Quistis sighed and turned away)

Quistis: The trial's over, and the sentence has been carried out...

(Everyone gasps and looks at Quistis as she says this, Squall looks shocked, but then turns away, he looks deep in thought)

Rinoa: ...He was executed?

(Rinoa pulled her knees to her body and began to rock back and forth)

Rinoa: ...Of course he was. He attacked the president. He sacrificed himself for the 'Forest Owls'...

(Quistis looks at her)

Quistis: It was your group that got Seifer involved in all this. You're a resistance faction, right? You must have been prepared for the worst. I'm sure Seifer was prepared, too. So don't think of it as Seifer sacrificing himself for you. I'm sorry. I guess that wasn't much consolation...

(Quistis places and hand on Rinoa's shoulder. Selphie stands and walks over to Zell)

Selphie: You really hated Seifer, didn't you, Zell?

(Zell bows his head and sighs)

Zell: Yeah, but...He was from Garden...He was one of us... If I can, I wanna get revenge!

(Squall sighs and walks around the room, the conversation between everyone else continues while this is happening)

Rinoa: I...really liked him. He was always full of confidence, smart...Just by talking to him, I felt like I could take on the world...

(Selphie turned to her)

Selphie: Your boyfriend?

(Rinoa shook her head)

Rinoa: I don't really know...I...I think I was in love...I wonder how he felt...?

Selphie: Do you still like him?

Rinoa: If I didn't, I wouldn't be talking about it...It was last summer...I was 16. Lots of fond memories...

#Music begins, it's a slow, almost haunting sound#

Zell:The end...

Is just a little harder,

When brought to...a friend

(Quistis picks up one of the drinks placed in the room for them)

Quistis:For all you care,

This drink, could be his blood

(Selphie picks up a piece of food)

Selphie:For all you care,

This food could be his body

All Three:The end!

Rinoa:He gave my hope to me,

He gave my strength to me...

All but Squall:We should, remember him, before our, hearts, sink...

#the Music softens as Squall's thoughts are heard#

Squall: (I liked him...wasn't really a bad guy...He was one of us...Seifer...You've become just a memory. Will they...Will they talk about me this way if I die, too? Squall was this and that. Using past tense, saying whatever they want? So this is what death is all about...Not for me...I won't have it!!!)

#the music intensifies and becomes the tune before from the argument#

(As Squall sings everyone becomes shocked and looks at him)

Squall: (I won't have it!!!!)

I must be mad thinking, I will be remembered

Yes, I must be out of my head!

(Squall points at the others, causing Selphie and Rinoa to stand)

Squall:Look at your blank faces

My name will mean nothing

Ten minutes after I'm dead!

I will be forgotten,

Talked about in past tense...

Selphie: (Are you MAD?!)

Rinoa: (Squall, what do you mean?)

Squall:How little you know...

How little you care!

#The music stops right after he says that line#

(Squall quickly leaves the room as the lights fade. The scene changes when the lights return. It's now the main hall of the Garden. Squall comes running down the steps and walks to the middle of the circle pattern on the floor)

Raijin: Yo, Squall!

(Squall turns to see Raijin and Fujin above him on the balcony; they nod to each other and run down the steps. They both run to Squall)

Squall: What are you doing here?

Raijin: What am I doin'? I'm a messenger, ya know? Brought you a new order from Headmaster Cid, ya know?

(Squall looks at them strangely)

Squall: What kind of order?

Raijin: I dunno

(Both Raijin ad Fujin nod to each other)

Raijin: Gave it to the head honcho here. Just did what Headmaster Cid wanted, ya know?

Fujin: EXPLAIN!

Raijin: Yeah! We were suppose'ta go to Timber. But the trains have stopped, so we had no other choice but to come here. Kinda relieved to see you guys here.

(Fujin looks back to the balcony, then turns to Squall)

Fujin: SEIFER?

Raijin: Oh yeah! Wasn't Seifer with you?

(Squall shook his head, then sighed)

Squall: I believe Seifer may be dead...I heard he was tried in Galbadia and then executed...

(Fujin gasped, but shook her head no)

Fujin: LIES!

Raijin: BWAHAAHAAHAA! That's gotta be a lie, ya know!? There's no way he'd put up with a trial, ya know!? Or an execution for that matter! It's just so not Seifer, ya know!?

(Fujin placed a hand on Squall's shoulder)

Fujin: FIND!

Raijin: O'What...! We're gonna meet up with Seifer?

(Fujin nodded to Raijin)

Raijin: Well, ya heard 'er, see ya, Squall we're gonna head off to Galbadia to look for Seifer

(Fujin let go of Squall and ran down the small steps and out the garden, Raijin was right behind her)

PA system Voice: Attention, SeeD party from Balamb Garden: Please assemble in front of the gate

(Squall nodded as he heard the message and ran down the steps Raijin and Fujin ran down, exiting the scene. The lights dim as the scene changes. It opens to outside the Garden each person is there; also Martine is there, telling them their orders)

Martine:Good day. I have official orders from Headmaster Cid addressed to you. Following regulations, I have gone over these orders. After careful consideration of our options, we have decided to fully assist and cooperate with Headmaster Cid. Actually, we too, have been planning for this quite some time now. In order to stress the importance of this mission, I must first brief you on the current situation...At ease

(Each member of the team relaxed, though Rinoa's was out of time, Martine noticed)

Martine: You all know about the sorceress being appointed as the peace ambassador for the Galbadian government. However, this ambassador thing is just a cover up. There will be no peace talks, only threats. The sorceress creates fear among people. Therefore, peace talks are impossible. Galbadia is planning to use this fear to negotiate favorable conditions for itself. It is clear that Galbadia's ultimate goal is world domination. Garden is no exception, either. It is a fact that the sorceress is planning to use this Garden as her base...We have very few options available to us. We entrust world peace, and the future to you. Details of the mission are enclosed in these official orders

(Hands a large parchment to Squall, Squall takes them and scans through them)

Martine: Any questions?

Squall: The orders say by means of a 'sniper'...We have no one with that skill

Martine: Don't worry about it. Let me introduce an elite sharpshooter from Galbadia Garden. Kinneas! Irvine Kinneas!

(A young man, Obviously Irvine, walks onto the stage, in his right hand he's carrying a shotgun)

Martine: This is Irvine Kinneas. He will be your sharpshooter. Leave whenever you're ready. Failure is not an option.

(Martine turns and leaves. As he does, Irvine pretends his hand is a gun, aims and fires at Martine)

Irvine: BANG! (I hate that guy...oh) Looks like I'm with you rubes from Balamb, Greetings

(Irvine takes Squall's hand and shakes it, then walks over to where Zell and Quistis are, Zell gets ready to shake his hand but Irvine passes him up and goes and kisses Quistis's hand, Zell becomes a bit angry)

Squall's Thoughts: (Zell...Why do you always have to overreact to everything?)

(Irvine turns again to Squall)

Irvine: You cool with me helping you?

Squall: That depends on your attitude.

(Irvine chuckles)

Irvine: I say things that get a rise out of some people. Just don't let it bother you and we'll get along fine

Squall: I'll remember that

(Then all at once, each person besides Irvine asked what the mission they got was)

Squall: Our next mission... (Takes a deep breath) This is no ordinary mission. It's a direct order from both Balamb and Galbadia Garden...We're to...assassinate the sorceress.

(There was a collective gasp from everyone except Irvine)

Squall: We're to shoot her from afar. Kinneas will be our sharpshooter. We're to support Kinneas to our fullest. Should the sniper fail, we are to attack head on.

Irvine: Thanks for the support, but I never miss my target

(At this Zell got angry)

Zell: And what makes you so confident

(Irvine chuckles)

Irvine: Because...you ain't never known a guy like me

Singer: Irvine

Song: Guy Like Me ('Friend Like Me' from Aladdin)

#Music starts up, it's a fast tune with and almost jazzy beat to it#

Irvine:Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves

Scheherazade had a thousand tales

But boys you in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a powerhouse that never fails

(Runs behind Zell and rubs his shoulders, as he does Zell shoves him off and runs over to Squall)

You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how

See all you gotta do is call my name

And I'll say

(Turns to Squall and bows)

Mister Leader, sir

What will your pleasure be?

Let me find this villain

Shoot 'em down

You ain't never met a guy like me

(Runs over to Rinoa and Selphie and places his arms around them)

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maitre d'

(Irvine leans into Selphie but she pushes him away)

C'mon whisper what it is you want

(Selphie pushes him away)

You ain't never met a guy like me!

Yes sir, I pride myself on service

Cause you're the boss

The king, the shah

Say what you wish

It's yours! No lie

(Points his gun to a random point)

Where ya want the bullet? In the side?

Have some of ammo "A"

Try all of ammo "B"

I'm in the mood to help you dudes

You ain't never met a guy like me

(Pulls out his gun and begins to do random tricks with it as he says each of these lines)

Can your friends do this?

Can your friends do that?

Can your friends pull this, out their little hat?

Can you guys go poof!

(Creates a fire ball in his hand using a basic fire spell)

Well, looky here

Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip

(Pulls out his gun and lets of a shot)

And then make the sucker disappear?

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

I am the answer to your midday prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a sniper that never fails

(Twirls Quistis, who is caught by Zell before she falls over)

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So who we after? I really wanna know

They got a hit list three miles long, no doubt

Well, all you gotta do is call my name-and oh

Mister Leader, sir, have a shot or two or three

I'm on the job, don't you worry Bob

You ain't never met a guy, never met a guy

You ain't never met a guy, never met a guy

(Grabs Selphie and begins dancing with her)

You ain't never...met a...guy like me!

You ain't never met a guy like me, hah!

#The music stops as he lets go of Selphie who falls to the ground from the sudden release#

(Quistis regains her composure

Quistis: Mr. Kinneas! I don't know how you act in this Garden but we can't have you acting like an idiot here!

(Irvine chuckles)

Irvine: Heh, yeah, like, I'm sorry, I was being a bit of an arse, so anyway, what's next Mr. Leader?

(Squall sighs and begins walking off the stage, Rinoa looks to Irvine, then follows Squall quickly, Zell and Quistis follow. Selphie stands and walks over to Irvine, smacks him on the arm, then walks off the stage. Irvine grabs his arm and looks at where they all went)

Irvine: Yo, wait up!

(Irvine runs after them as the curtain closes)

(Ok, it's not much I know, but I'm having a hard time thinking of things ha-ha, think of this as, Act 3 part I ha-ha, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I'll work on another one, don't worry ha-ha, later)


	4. Act 3, Part II

Ok a long while I know, sorry, here I am with the next installment, now, two things, one, there are some gender switching in here, what I mean is, that though the song has a girl singing it, there will be a guy singing it, or visa versa. Two: we get to see some "cool" dancing, if u catch my drift, in this one, but I'm not good at writing it, so you might have to use your imagination a bit, anyway, here you go!

Place: Outside the Manor

Actors: The Heroes (Will refer to Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa, and Squall), Angry man

Time: Waiting for the General to let them in

Singers: Irvine, and Zell

Song: Cool (Cool, From 'West Side Story')

(The curtain rises to see the group of six standing outside the house of the General, waiting to be aloud in. Zell is passing back and forth, Squall and Irvine are leaning on the back wall, Rinoa and Selphie are having a conversation, and Quistis is reading one of her many books.)

Zell: Dang it!

(At this Zell punches the ground, each of the others look at him, as though he's crazy)

Zell: I'm sick of waiting! What's taking so long!

(Quistis puts her book away and stands as he says the next line)

Zell: I don't get why we have to wait here, we've been to the tomb, we even fought those stupid brothers...no offence...and now we have to wait until we're given the ok?! It doesn't make sense!  
Selphie: Is it supposed to? I mean, all we're doing is waiting; you should be a bit more patient  
Zell: I wanna get this over with!

(As he yells this, another man walking down the street is heard)

Man: Hey you  
Zell: Huh?  
Man: Yeah, You! Shut up, we're getting a parade ready!  
Zell: Yeah, well come over here and say that you damn monkey!  
Man: I've better things to do with my time then waste it with some bastered Hoodlum!  
Zell: What'd you say!

(Zell runs to chase after the man, but is held back by Irvine and Quistis)

Zell: Let me at 'im, let me at 'im!  
Irvine: Cool it!  
Zell: No!

(Zell gets free of there grip and points at Irvine)

Zell: I don't have to do what you say!  
Irvine: Well start, cause I know what I'm talking about!  
Zell: Oh yeah!  
Irvine: Yeah! Ya Hoodlum!

(Zell runs to attack Irvine but is held back by Squall)

Zell: Take that back!  
Irvine: I will once you calm down!  
Zell: I swear the next creep who calls me hoodlum...  
Irvine: You'll laugh. 

(He walks to Zell and grabs his shoulder, then turns to the others)

Irvine: Yeah, now you all better dig this and dig it good. No matter who or what is eatin' at you, man you show it and you are dead! I've learned this!

(He looks to Zell)

Irvine: You are cuttin' a hole in yourselves for them to stick in a red hot umbrella and open it, wide

(Selphie cringes at the image)

Irvine: You wanna live in this lousy world? You play it cool

(As he says this he makes a motion with his hands, basically telling Zell to calm down)

Music, which is a low, steady jazz beat, with a bit of an evil undertone starts

Zell: (I wanna get even!)  
Irvine: (Get cool!)  
Zell: (I wanna bust!)  
Irvine: (Bust cool!)  
Zell: (Let me go!)  
Irvine: (Go cool!)  
Boy, boy, crazy boy  
Get cool, boy  
Got a rocket in your pocket  
Keep coolly cool boy

(Irvine and Zell have a quick fight, which looks more like dancing then anything. In the end, Zell falls to the ground, and Irvine nods to him. He spins once, lands on his right leg, stamps down with his left and bends over and begins to snap as he sings the next line, walking around Zell, who is beginning to stand up)

Irvine:Don't get hot  
'Cause man you got  
Some high times ahead  
Take it slow  
And Daddy-o  
You can live it up and die in bed

(Zell stands and begins to think about what Irvine is saying. After Irvine's last line, Zell nods and begins to dance. He jumps, spins, and seems to be doing some tough ballet mixed with break dancing. After he's finished he ends in the same position as Irvine did before and is snapping like Irvine is doing the whole time Zell's dancing)

Irvine:Boy, boy, crazy boy Stay loose, boy  
Breeze it  
Buzz it  
Easy does it  
Turn off the juice, boy  
Go man, go  
But not like a yo-yo school boy  
Just play it cool, boy  
Real cool

(Zell and Irvine begin to dance in the same fashion as before, but this time in unison. After many complicated spins and break dancing moves with lines of "Cool", or "Crazy" said between the two (Sorry for the bad explanations people) they both land beside each other, Zell down on one knee, and Irvine just behind him, standing, but bending his knees, they're both snapping. Zell is facing the left, and Irvine is facing the right)

Zell and Irvine:  
Boy, boy, crazy boy  
Stay loose, boy  
Breeze it  
Buzz it  
Easy does it  
Turn off the juice, boy  
Just play it cool, boy  
Real cool

The music decrescendos to almost nothing as Zell and Irvine stand. Irvine and Zell look at each other and nod, and then walk to each side of the group, Zell to the right, Irvine to the left. They are snapping the whole time. As they both reach their intended spot, both stop and face the audience, still snapping. After a little of this, the music stops as they point and say the next line

Irvine and Zell: (Cool)

(Selphie and Rinoa begin to clap and laugh as Zell suddenly realizes what happened and blushes and looks to the ground. Irvine basks in the praise as he bows and waves his hand. Squall sighs and turns to the door. Quistis giggles, but then silently returns to reading her book)

Irvine: So now you get what I mean Zell, if you stay cool, you've just gonna get burned, and in this day'n age, literally

(Zell sighs)

Zell: Yeah...I suppose, thanks  
Irvine: Hey, no prob! Just ah, put it on my tab

(At this the door to the manor, a soldier stands there, looking nervous)

Soldier: Um..You may enter  
Zell: Finally!

(Zell quickly runs in, followed by Selphie, Quistis stands again and enters the manor, Irvine seems to be looking at Quistis's butt as she walks, and he quickly follows in. Rinoa looks to Squall as he quietly begins to walk in. He looks to Rinoa, nods, and then continues in. Rinoa sighs and looks at the giant manor, then enters herself as the curtain closes)

###################################################################

Place: The streets of Galbadia

Actors: Quistis, Seifer, and People in Town

Time: Before the mission, the free time before the mission starts

Singers: Seifer, Quistis, and Civilians

Song: One Short Day ('One Short Day' From 'Wicked')

(The curtain rises to see Quistis wandering the streets of Galbadia, two shopping bags full of things, (Potions, Phoenix Downs, and the like) waiting to the mission to start, and stocking on some previsions that they may need. As she is walking we hear a loud voice yelling)

Seifer: Yeah, and so's you're old lady!

(At the sound of the voice Quistis stops, she looks to the left, and we see Seifer run onto the stage. Quistis gasps and holds her hands to her chest as she sees him. Seifer turns toward Quistis, smiles an arrogant grin, and slowly walks over to her)

Seifer: Well...if it isn't little Miss Instructor  
Quistis: Se-Seifer! Ho-How did you survive?!  
Seifer: Survive?  
Quistis: You, you were killed, for trying to kill the president, weren't you?

(At this Seifer laughs)

Seifer: Me, killed? Now what have you been smoking Instructor?

(After Seifer says this Quistis chuckles)

Quistis: I'm happy you're alright

(She smiles a genuine smile at him, which in turn causes Seifer to smile as well)

Quistis: If you weren't executed, what happened to you?

(Seifer shows some hesitation, but smiles again as he speaks)

Seifer: Well, they said that since the president wasn't injured, that they would withhold the charges if I were to do something for them, so, obviously I said yes

(Seifer chuckles at his own joke)

Quistis: What was it?  
Seifer: (Off handedly) Oh, just to protect someone  
Quistis: Who, The president?  
Seifer: You could say that  
Quistis: Well, alright!

(An. Sorry if she seems naive, I'm trying to make this work! She's smart about it trust me!)

Seifer: Anyway! Why worry about it, I've got time off for a while, so, hey, how would you like me to show you around the City

(At this Quistis begins to think, she walks away from Seifer a bit as if thinking)

Quistis: Well, I'm here on business...  
Seifer: Oh, well obviously it's hard, with those shopping bags in your hands

(Quistis blushes and looks away, then, she quickly changes to Instructor mode)

Quistis: Seifer, I do appreciate to offer, but I must decline, I'm here on official SeeD business, and if I am found to be slacking off I will be pushed from my position  
Seifer: Whoa...that was unexpected. Listen Instructor, you need to loosen up  
Quistis: Loosen up?  
Seifer: Yeah, you take everything too seriously  
Quistis: this mission is serious  
Seifer: Well, you're not doing the mission now are you?

(Quistis looks away)

Quistis: Well...no  
Seifer: See! Exactly, which says that there is no reason why not, besides...this may just help you do you're mission easier

(Quistis turns back to Seifer)

Quistis: What do you mean?  
Seifer: It's been shown that people who are more relaxed tend to do better than people who aren't, and I can tell you're tense

(Quistis looks shocked)

Quistis: Well Seifer...you've actually said something smart for a change  
Seifer: That was a low blow

(Quistis giggles, and in turn so does Seifer, after a minute Quistis again looks deep in thought, as if fighting a war with herself. Finally, she nods)

Quistis: Alright Seifer...I'll go, but only for a little!  
Seifer: Perfect! Just follow me Instructor, I'll show you the beauties of the Emerald City

Music starts, it's a soft, up beat rock type tune

(Seifer wraps an arm around Quistis's waist as he says "Here, let me take that for you" He grabs one of Quistis's bags)

Civilians: One short day  
In the Emerald City

Quistis: (Emerald City?)  
Seifer: (It's what the Galbaians call it)

Civilians: One short day  
In the Emerald City

(The background seems to be changing as they walk trough the city, people suddenly rush onto the city, people getting ready for the parade, people shopping, everyone looks happy)

Civilians: One short day  
In the Emerald City One short day  
Full of so much to do  
Ev'ry way  
That you look in the city  
There's something exquisite  
You'll want to visit  
Before the day's through

(Seifer is pointing out random things, and Quistis is a little bit bored, until she sees something she's truly interested it)

Seifer: There are buildings as tall as Redwood Trees  
Some Dress salons

Quistis: And libraries!

Seifer: Palaces!

Quistis: Museums!

Both: A hundred strong  
There are wonders like we've never seen 

Quistis: It's all grand

Seifer: Not exactly green!  
But I think I've found the place where I belong!

Both: I wanna be  
In this hoi polloi

Seifer: So this is why I'm here today  
To make my life and make my way

Both: But for today, we'll wander and enjoy!

All: One short day  
In the Emerald City  
One short day  
To have a lifetime of fun  
One short day

Both: And we're warning the city  
Now that we're in here  
You'll know we've been here

All: Before we are done!

(As Seifer and Quistis continue to run through the City, they stop to see a traveling show troupe, performing a little show about the Sorceress. As they stop to watch it, Quistis looks uncomfortable Seifer notices and puts an arm around her waist again, Quistis smiles, against her logic telling her not to)

Music changes to a still up beat, but a bit child-like music

Show Troupe: Who's the mage  
Whose major itinerary  
Is making all us merrier?  
Who's the sage  
Who's sagely sailed in to save our posteriors?  
Who enthusiastic consuming,  
Has all of us honeymooning?  
Woo - oo -oo  
Isn't she wonderful?  
(The wonderful Sorceress!) 

(Seifer and Quistis get bored with it and continue walking their own way, both smiling and singing their own tune in conjunction with the Show Troupes)

Seifer and Quistis: Show Troupe:  
One short day Who's the mage  
In the Emerald City Whose major itinerary  
One short day Is making all us merrier  
To have a lifetime Whose the sage who  
Of fun Sagely sailed in to save  
What a way Our posteriors  
To be seeing the city:

Music slows down drastically

Both:Where so many roam to  
We'll call it home, too  
And then, just like now  
We can say:

(They both turn to face each other, Seifer is holding Quistis's hands, smiling, as is Quistis, they seem as if they're in they're own little world)

Both:We're two new friends

Seifer:Two good friends

Quistis:(No)

(Seifer looks to the ground for a minute)

Seifer: (Oh…)

Quistis: Two best friends

(Seifer looks up and smiles, as they continue to look at each other it seems as if they're about to kiss)

The music picks up again

(Everyone around them begins to sing causing them both to come out of their dream world)

Civilians: Sharing one wonderful  
One short:

Selphie's voice: (Quistis!)

Soldier's voice: (Sir Seifer!)

All: DAY!

Music ends

(As the song ends, Seifer and Quistis look around quickly, suddenly the both turn to each other)

Seifer/Quistis: I have to go! Oh...  
Quistis: Well...I have to finish why I'm here  
Seifer: Yeah...and it seems my day off's up

(Quistis giggles and looks as Seifer)

Seifer: I'll see you, after your mission, right?  
Quistis: Yes...I'd like that

(She smiles, until she hears Selphie's voice again)

Quistis: I've got to go

(Quistis turns and runs quickly, but turns once, smiles at Seifer, then runs off the stage to the right. Right after she runs, a soldier runs in)

Soldier: Sir Seifer!

(Seifer doesn't notice as he begins to think, the lights dim as he turns and faces the audience)

Singer: Seifer

Song: A Sentimental Man (A Sentimental Man, From 'Wicked')

(An. Hey, it works! Ha-ha)

Music that is slow and steady starts, almost soothing

Seifer: I am a sentimental man  
Who always longed have...a lover...  
That's why I'll do the best I can  
To treat that woman with the best respect...  
I offer...  
One day I promise I will raise her high  
'Cuz I think everyone deserves  
The chance to fly  
And helping you with your ascent  
Allows me to feel so, so useful...  
For I am A Sentimental Man

After he carries the note, the music stops and he returns to his original spot, and we hear the Soldier speak again

Soldier: Sir Seifer!

(Seifer finally wakes up and turns to the soldier)

Seifer: What is it?!

Soldier: Sir Seifer (He salutes) you're requested at the palace, immediately!

(Seifer sighs)

Seifer: Alright, lead the way, ass hole  
Soldier: um...right this way...sir

(The soldier leads Seifer to the left of the stage as the Curtain closes)

####################################################################

Place: The General's Manor, Outside in the City, Inside the Palace, and Outside the Palace

Actors: The Heroes, Seifer, and the Soldiers

Time: In the middle of it all, while everything is going on

Singers: Squall, Irvine, Seifer, Quistis, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, and the Soldiers

Song: Preparations (Tonight (Quintet), from West Side Story)

(The curtain opens to see five places; we see Squall and Irvine to the right of the stage, waiting in a crowd of people in front of the Palace. To the left, we see the inside of the Manor, and we see Zell and Selphie trying desperately to escape, Quistis is sitting down thinking of what to do. Above them, in-between the first two stages, we see Seifer, holding his Gunblade behind him are many Soldiers, ready to protect whom they has been assigned. Then, below them, we see Rinoa, trying to sneak into the palace via some crates piled up to the side)

The music starts, it a low, almost march beat

Squall: The SeeDs are gonna have their day  
Tonight

Soldier: I'm gonna do this thing my way  
Tonight

Squall and Irvine:  
The Headmasters the grumble: "Make it quick"  
But if it starts a rumble,  
We're ready to mix

(The light comes off of those scenes, and changes to Zell and Selphie)

Zell: We've gotta get outta this lot  
Tonight.

(Selphie points out the window to the arches)

Selphie: We've gotta get there to our spot  
Tonight Zell and Selphie:  
We need to get out of here  
Scream, shout!  
Here there has to be something,  
To help us get out  
Tonight

(The light returns to Squall, Irvine, and Seifer's spots, but the light also stays on Zell, Quistis, and Selphie's spot)

Soldiers, Squall, and Irvine:  
We're gonna rock it tonight,  
We're gonna jazz it up and have us a ball!  
They're gonna get it tonight;  
The more they turn it on the harder they'll fall!

Irvine: Well this is stupid!

Zell: Well this is stupid!

All so far:  
But we're the ones who have to stop it once and for all!  
Tonight!

The tune changes a bit, but it's still the same tune as before

(The light now shines on Rinoa, who is busy trying to climb the crates)

Rinoa: I know I'm gonna show them all  
Tonight  
I'll prove that I'm as tough as Squall  
Tonight

(She stops climbing to think of what she's gonna do)

Rinoa: I'll walk into her chambers,  
Stand tall,  
She'll take my gift so gladly,  
And then she will fall!  
Tonight!

(Seifer puts away his Gunblade, sighs and walks to the window he looks down and sees Quistis's bag that she left with him, he smiles, then looks to the stars)

Seifer: (I hope she's alright...)  
Tonight, tonight,  
Won't be just any night,  
Tonight there will be no morning star  
Tonight, tonight, I'll see my love tonight  
And for us, stars will stop where they are!

(Falls to his knees, as if he's praying)

Today  
The minutes seem like hours,  
The hours go so slowly,  
The sky it seems so bright...  
Oh moon, grow bright,  
And make this endless day endless night!

(Squall, turning to Irvine, begins to brief him)

Squall: I'm counting on you to be there  
Tonight  
I hope you hit her strait and square  
Tonight  
That Sorceress I tell you  
Will go down  
And when she's finally beaten  
We've won this round!

(Quistis sighs and finally stands she looks out the window, and begins to sing)

(Squall, Irvine, and Quistis sing simultaneously)  
Squall: So I can count on you Irvine? Quistis: Tonight, tonight  
Irvine:That's right. Won't be just any night,  
Squall:You're gonna do this, am I right? Tonight there will be no  
Irvine:You're right Morning star  
Squall: Then take her down  
Irvine: You got it now  
Squall: Then we wait till the clock chimes...  
Irvine: Tonight...

(Now, the lights sine on each person as they each begin to sing simultaneously)  
Zell and Selphie: Squall and Irvine:  
We gotta get out tonight! We're gonna rock it tonight.  
We gotta stop her tonight We'll take her down tonight!  
She began it, Tonight!  
She came to this world; They began it  
So she began it! They began it!  
So we have to get out We're gonna do it our own way  
We're gonna do it out own way, We're gonna end it today  
We will end this today We're gonna rock it tonight  
Tonight! Tonight!

Rinoa: Quistis:  
Tonight, tonight Tonight, tonight  
I'll show them all tonight I'll see my love tonight  
I know what I can do, so just watch And for us, stars will stop where they are  
Rinoa's gonna save the day, Quistis and Seifer:  
Rinoa's gonna prove her way, Today the minutes seem like hours.  
My father will not get his way! The hours go so slowly,  
Tonight, tonight, And still the sky is light.  
Tonight, this very night Oh moon, grow bright;  
And make this endless day endless night

All: Tonight!

(The curtain closes as we see each group of people do something, Rinoa runs along the roof, into the Palace, Seifer checks his Gunblade once more and then walks down a set of stairs, Squall and Irvine look as they see the president on top of the Palace, Zell puts the glass in the hand of the statue, and calls to the others, and they each run down the stairwell)

####################################################################

Place: Inside the Clock Tower

Actors: Squall, Irvine, and Rinoa

Time: While Squall, Rinoa, and Irvine are waiting to the time to become 20:00:00

Singer: Squall

Song: Cool (Reprise) (From Cool, but my own creation)

(The lights flash quickly to Irvine, Squall and Rinoa, Irvine in almost in the Fetal Position, as he's sitting there visibly shaking. Squall is kneeling next to him, Rinoa is a little ways off to the left, watching)

Irvine: I can't do it Squall, I can't! It's too much pressure!  
Squall: No, calm down I know you can do this

(There's a shaking as the Carousal Clock rises up)

Squall: Listen Irvine it's almost time, we can't have you freaking out now!  
Irvine: Squall I can't!

(Irvine turns to Squall)

Irvine: I can't! You hear me, I'm losing my cool! If I miss it's all over for us! What then huh? What then?!  
Squall: Listen...this is nothing

(Squall quickly looks to Rinoa)

Squall: Listen...

The music for cool begins, but it's much slower and softer  
Squall: Boy, Boy, Crazy boy,  
Stay cool boy,  
Breeze it,  
Buzz it,  
Easy does it,  
Turn off the juice boy,  
You can do it; it's not that hard,  
It's just a signal, to keep me on guard  
Just play it cool boy, real cool...

The music decrescendos, to a halt

Irvine: (Softly) Just a signal...  
Squall: Yeah, that's right  
Irvine: (Louder) Just a Signal

(Irvine turns around and points his gun out towards the Sorceress)

Irvine: (Shouting) Just a Signal!

(You can hear the gun shoot as the bullet flies toward the Sorceress, as it comes to her; she raises a barrier that bounces the bullet off, missing her. Irvine, shouting in anguish, sits back)

Irvine: ......I missed...  
Squall: It's alright, you were right on target, leave the rest to me. Protect Rinoa

(Squall then draws his Gunblade and runs off the Clock Tower)

Scene jump

(Squall is standing in front of the Sorceress; Seifer is in front, protecting her)

Seifer: Well then Leonheart, it seems we meet again  
Squall: I don't know how you survived, but I'll end this before I find out  
Seifer: Testy, Testy...heh-heh-heh...

Music begins that's a weird, twisted sound and a bit of a rock tune

Singers: Squall and Seifer

Song: The Fight (You Just Can't Win, from Pokemon Live...please don't kill me alright, this and 'One Short Day' were requests!)

(Seifer steps down, draws his Gunblade and stands eye to eye with Squall; they begin to circle each other while they're singing)

Seifer: You're way out of your league, Squall,  
You've more than met your match

(Comes forward to strike Squall, but he moves out of the way)

Squall: Well I guess you're slowing down Seifer,  
Can't hit what you can't catch

Seifer: Soon the whole world will know  
The genius of our plan

Squall: We will find a way to stop you  
Any way we can.

Seifer: You've always been the good guy,  
Why not try joining us

Squall: I'm not gonna side with you  
You've gone raving mad!

Seifer: What! Now who told you this?

Squall: Just put this in the past!

Seifer: Listen to me, Leonheart  
Nice guys finish last!

Both: (Oh no!) You'll never win!

Seifer: You're not that strong.

Squall: You will pay for your sins.

Seifer: You've got it all wrong  
You'll never win!

Squall: We're gonna shut you down

Seifer: Your chances are slim

Squall: No more fooling around!

Both: Let the battle begin!  
You just can't win!

(There is the sound of running feet and clashing steel and Squall and Seifer finally meet)

Music stops

(The battle begins as they turn, swing, and fire at each other in cold blood. Seifer seems too confident with himself, while Squall almost looks like he doesn't want to do this. Their blades met again as Seifer begins to speak)

Seifer: Just like training, eh Squall?  
Squall: Not enough for me, one of us might have to-

(Squall didn't get to finish as a gloved hand hit his face. Seifer stands strait as he watches Squall fall to the ground)

Seifer: What was that Leonheart?

(Seifer smirks and charges again. Squall quickly stands and goes on the assault. They continue their assault on each other, until a voice is heard. Both Squall and Seifer look to the left to see Quistis standing there, with Zell and Selphie behind her)

Quistis: Seifer!  
Seifer: Quistis! Grah!

(Seifer is sent flying back as Squall sends a blizzara spell his way, as Seifer looks up, he looks to Quistis, who looks like she's about to cry)

Quistis: How could you...

(Seifer looks to the ground...he knows what she meant. Suddenly there was a cry as Rinoa comes onto the scene, followed by Irvine. They each watch as the Sorceress fires three long Ice Spears strait at Squall. One puncturing him right through the heart)

Rinoa: NO!

(Rinoa quickly ran to Squall as he fell from the float. Rinoa reached out for him but was to late)

Rinoa: Squall!

(She jumps off the float, followed by Zell, Selphie, and Irvine. Quistis looks at Seifer, and walks strait towards him. The Sorceress raises her arm to harm her as well, but Seifer stands and faces her)

Seifer: Please...let me speak to her

(The Sorceress looked at him, and then nods. Seifer turns to Quistis)

Quistis: How could you...How could you lie to me?!  
Seifer: I never lied! What about you? You have a mission? Why did you tell me?!  
Quistis: What difference would it have made!  
Seifer: Something wouldn't have happened that I didn't want to happen!  
Quistis: Truly...What, tell me?!  
Seifer: I wouldn't have...! Grah Why am I telling you, leave before you're arrested!  
Quistis: No, Not until I hurt you for what you've done!

(Quistis grabs her whip and runs at Seifer, but Seifer reacts quickly. He grabs her right arm and throws her whip to the ground. Quistis looks at the whip, then at her hand, which Seifer is still holding. She blushes and pulls away)

Quistis: You son of a-  
Seifer: Shut it!  
Quistis: Damn it Seifer!

Music begins it's a single beat, but it continues into a strong tune

Quistis: I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!

Seifer: I hope _you're_ happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I've always seen how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition

Both: So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy, right now

(Seifer turns and begins to walk to The Sorceress, but Quistis stops him)

Quistis: (Please Seifer...Please...help us now)  
You can still become, a SeeD  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted:

(Seifer bows his head)

Seifer: (I know)  
But I don't want it –  
(No) - I can't want it  
Anymore:

(He turns and faces her)

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!

(Quistis backs off a bit)

The music picks up to a steady, mix between rock and jazz

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

(Quistis looks shocked)

Quistis: Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur:

(Seifer turns and faces her, pointed at her and the others)

Seifer: I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!

(He looks directly at Quistis and begins to walk to her)

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:  
(Quistis)

the music slows to what it was before

(She looks directly at him)

Seifer: (Come with me. Think of what we could  
do: together)  
Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Quistis –  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em

(Seifer reaches for Quistis, Quistis seems to be caught in the moment and reaches for it and takes his hand)

Zell:(Instructor!)  
Quistis: If we work in tandem:  
Both: There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I

(Seifer takes her hands in his and smiles at her)

the music picks up again

Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity

Music slows down again

Seifer: They'll never bring us down!  
(Well? Are you coming?)

(Quistis looks away, as if thinking, she turns her head to the others, and then looks back at Seifer)

Quistis: (...Seifer...I can't...I can't leave them...)

(Seifer looks to the ground saddened)

Seifer: (...Don't worry...I understand)

(Seifer smiles and lets go of her hands. Quistis takes a few steps back and looks at Seifer)

Quistis: I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this

Seifer: (You too)  
I hope it brings you bliss

Both: I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:

the music picks up again

(Quistis turns from Seifer and goes to check on Squall. Seifer follows her until she jumps down, then turns away and looks at everyone, then points at the group)

Seifer: So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As I have said so lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me!

Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown

The music slows

(Seifer strikes a heroic pose and he spreads his arms and The Sorceress begins to chant a spell)

And nobody in all the World  
No SeeD, Sorceress, or Even You! (Pointing to Quistis)  
Is ever gonna bring me down!

(Quistis looks up in tears as she watches Seifer and the Sorceress are lifted into the air by her spell)

Quistis: I hope you're happy!

Zell, Irvine, and Selphie:  
Look at him, he's wicked!  
Get 'm!

Seifer: Bring me down!

Zell, Irvine, and Selphie:  
Look at what's, become him!  
So we've got to bring him

Seifer: Ahhh!

Zell, Irvine, and Selphie:  
Down! 

Ok! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy, but here's the next instalment, hope it's not TOO bad...ha-ha, read and review!


	5. Act 4

Alright, the next act, ha-ha I'm on a roll! Anyway...ha-ha here we go!

Place: Timber

Actors: Raine, Ellone, Laguna, Kiros, and Townspeople

Time: Laguna running to the Bar with Ellone

Singers: Laguna and Soldiers

Song: The Man of Constant Sorrow (From 'O Brother Where Art Thou')

(We see Ellone run off in the direction of the Bar, and then we see Laguna begin to run after her. As he runs a Soldier stops him, and asks him something)

Soldier 1: Sir Laguna!

(Laguna stops and turns to him)

Laguna: Please don't call me that

Soldier 1: Oh...Sorry

Laguna: Anyway, What's it you want?

(The Soldier looks to the ground and seems nervous)

Soldier 1: Well, I was, merely wondering, if you...were coming back to the service any time soon...

(Laguna sighs and turns to look at Ellone, who's looking at him confused. Laguna turns to the Soldier and shakes his head)

Laguna: No, I have more important things to worry about

Soldier 1: Oh, I understand, well, thank you for answering my question

Laguna: You're very welcome

(Laguna turns around to come knee to face with Ellone (No, he didn't kick her) She was looking up at him with a wondering look)

Laguna: Ellone! What're you doing, I told you not to come to me when the monsters are out, particularly by yourself!

Ellone: Yoo were in the awmy Uncle Laguna?

(Laguna is taken back by the question, but smiles after a little)

Laguna: Yeah...I was

Ellone: Wow...Were yoo a soldier?

Laguna: Yep!

(Ellone takes Laguna's hand and pulls him to sit down)

Ellone: What's the awmy like?

(Laguna looks away, as if trying to think of a good way to describe it. Then, he turns to Ellone and looks a bit grim, though you can tell he's kidding around)

Laguna: Well...it's horrible! (Ellone jumps a bit, but is giggling) There are monsters everywhere! Men coming at you with swords! And all I had was my gun! Then-!

(Ellone begins to giggle)

Laguna: ...What's so funny?

Ellone: Yoo just look so funny when yoo talk about it

(Laguna sighs and chuckles himself)

Laguna: In all truth Ellone, I felt like everything that could go wrong did

(Ellone stops giggling and looks up at Laguna)

Ellone: What do yoo mean Uncle Laguna?

(Laguna sighs and stands, helping Ellone up afterwards)

Laguna: Well...Lets just say I felt...oh, how did Kiros explain it? Oh yeah! I felt like...like a Man of Constant Sorrow

(At this Ellone giggles)

Laguna: I'm serious! (Though he began chuckling too)

Ellone: What does that mean though, Uncle Laguna?

Laguna: Well...Basically that no matter what I did, bad things would seem to happen to me and my friends

(Ellone walks to Laguna and hugs his right leg)

Ellone: It's alright Uncle Laguna, I love yoo!

(Laguna Chuckles)

Laguna: Yeah, I know little one, I love you too

(At this, the Soldier behind them began to chuckle. Laguna turns to him, and asks why)

Soldier 1: Just that, that's how another person's explained it

Laguna: I see...well, it's still Kiros's so don't steal it!

Soldier 1: (Laughs) Don't worry, I won't

(Laguna chuckles and turns again to Ellone)

#Music begins, it's a banjo, bluegrass type sound. A little quick, soft, and soothing#

Ellone: (Uncle Laguna...Did that much bad things happen to yoo?)

Laguna: (Ellie...Yeah, it really did (Chuckles))

(Three soldiers gather around and begin to sing as well)

Soldiers:

In constant sorrow through his days!

Laguna:

I am the man of constant sorrow  
I've seen troubles all my days  
I bid farewell to Galbadia  
The place where I was born and raised.

Soldiers:

The place where he was born and raised!

(Ellone giggles and begins to dance a little dance, causing the Soldiers to chuckle, Laguna smiles and joins in with her)

Laguna:   
For six long years I was in trouble  
No pleasures there in war I found  
For in this world I'm bound to ramble  
Thanks to my friends who helped me through

Soldiers:   
Thanks to his friends who helped him through!

(As the dance continues, Laguna suddenly stops and looks out to the village, as if he's thinking of something...)

Laguna: (Julia...)  
Well fair thee well, my once, lover

I hope to see, you one day again  
But, I've found one night that I love another  
Perhaps you've found, the same as me

Soldiers:

Perhaps you've found the same as him!

(Ellone looks at Laguna and smiles, she knows what he's talking about. She runs up to him and begins to pull on his pant-leg. He turns to her, and smiles and picks her up and begins to walk around a bit while singing to her)

Laguna:   
I have found, a home, to help protect  
For many years while I repay  
For, they have helped, me to heal the wounds  
From fighting there, in that war

Soldiers:   
From fighting there, in that war!

(Laguna looks to the townspeople that are walking around, some are smiling at Laguna and Ellone, and some are looking at them confused. Laguna smiles and sings to them)

Laguna:   
Maybe you all think I'm just a stranger  
My face you'll never see no more  
But there is one promise that is given  
I'll protect you all, forevermore

Soldiers:   
He'll protect you all, forevermore!

#the music stops swiftly after that#

(Laguna smiles as Ellone, and she smiles back. And, still holding her, Laguna walked into the Bar as the soldiers continue their business. The lights fade, as the lights return, we see the inside of the bar)

Raine: You understand, Ellone? Now go to your room and play

(Ellone looks to Laguna and giggles, as she whispers)

Ellone: I got in twouble

(Laguna chuckles and says in a hushed voice)

Laguna: That's 'cause you broke your promise. Too baaaad...

(Suddenly, Raine looks up at Laguna and yells)

Raine: Laguna! Use proper English when speaking to Ellone!

(Laguna looks embarrassed, then turns to Ellone with a silly grin on his face)

Laguna: I got'n trouble

Ellone: Toooo baaaddd!

(They both giggle. As they do a lone figure meanders out onto the stage: Kiros. He smiles as Laguna looks up with a startled face)

Kiros: It's been a while, Laguna

(Laguna grins as he runs to his old friend)

Laguna: Kiros!!!

(Laguna looks back to see Ellone hiding behind him)

Laguna: He's Uncle Laguna's friend. He dresses funny, but he's not a bad guy

(Ellone looks out from behind him and looks at Kiros nervously)

Ellone: Yoo dress funny, but yoo're a good guy, right!?

(Kiros chuckled and looked at Laguna with a grin)

Krios: Yes young one, I'm a good guy, Come here

(Kiros bent over to her level and reached out his hand)

Kiros: Come, I won't hurt you, I promise

(Slowly and cautiously, Ellone came out from behind Laguna, only after Laguna whispered "Go on" She walks slowly toward Kiros, and, her hand shaking the whole time. Kiros shakes her hand and chuckles; she smiles at this and begins to giggle)

Laguna: See, I told you he was a good man

Ellone: Yoo're right! Are yoo my Uncle tooo!

Kiros: (Chuckling) If you wish to call me so

Ellone: Yay!

(Ellone runs away and begins to dance around the room, causing the three adults present to laugh)

Raine: Well then, Laguna? Aren't you going to talk to your friend?

Laguna: Oh of course!

(Kiros stands up and looks to Laguna)

Kiros: You seem well

Laguna: Yeah...You, too. Hey, how long has it been? You know, our grand escape from Centra?

Kiros: That was...One would usually call that being chased out...

(At this Raine giggled)

Raine: I thought so...

(Laguna gave a small glare at her, which only caused her to laugh more)

Kiros: Well, I would say about a year or so

(Laguna nodded remembering)

Laguna: I was bed-ridden for over 6 months. It seemed like every bone in my body was in pieces

(Raine looked at Kiros with a proud face)

Raine: I nursed him back to health

(Kiros turns to Raine and smiles)

Kiros: Thank you, for taking good care of Laguna. I was able to recover in about a month or so, ever since then...I've been searching for you

Laguna: Why?

(Kiros looked to the ground for a minute, then back to Laguna)

Kiros: After leaving the army...Well, just killing time I guess. Life's pretty boring without you as entertainment, my man

(Laguna looks at Kiros with false hurtfulness)

Laguna: That's a harsh thing to say. I've been living a productive life here

(Raine and Kiros chuckled, in turn causing Laguna to as well)

Raine: I think I understand what you mean, though

(The lights fade as they continue talking; a spotlight shines on Ellone as she looks to the audience with a smile on her face)

Ellone: I know somting they don't know!

(There is a chuckle from the audience as she begins to rock balk and forth on her feet)

Ellone: I know how they weally feel about each other, Uncle Laguna and Raine. They're...um...um...

Raine: Ellone?

(The lights come back on as she looks to Raine and the others)

Raine: Who are you talking to?

Ellone: No one!

Raine: Well...alright...

(The lights fade again as they continue talking)

Ellone: He-he, they don't know

#Music starts, it's light and airy#

Song: Castle on a Cloud (Castle on a Cloud from 'Les Miserables')

Singer: Young Ellone

(Ellone begins to walk around, thinking of her 'family'. She turns again to the audience)

Ellone: (You know? We'll one day have a castle, Uncle Laguna told me so! It'll be big, and he even sang something to me! Listen, it goes like this!)

Ellone:

There is a castle on a cloud,  
And we will fly there like a dream,   
Aren't any monsters, men who creep,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

(She begins to dance around a little bit, as a child would when playing a game)

There'll be a room that's full of toys,

And there will be many other boys and girls.  
Nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

And Raine will be there, dressed in white,  
She'll hold me and sing a lullaby,  
They'll be together and hold me close,  
And say, "Ellone, I love you very much!"

I know a place where no one's lost,  
I know a place where no one cries,  
Crying at all is not allowed,  
Not in my castle on a cloud!

Raine: Ellone?

#As the music ends, the lights return and Raine is once again looking at Ellone a little bit strangely#

Ellone: Yessss Raine?

Raine: Um...nothing, why don't you help me upstairs?

Ellone: Ok!

(Ellone quickly runs upstairs)

Laguna: Well, we'll be on our way!

Raine: Alright...but don't be hurt...Alright?

Laguna: Ha-ha! If I didn't know better Raine, I'd think you were worried about me!

Raine: No, you just have to pay me the money you owe me

Kiros: Ow, nice one

Laguna: That hurts Raine...

(Laguna puts on a fake pout)

Raine: ...Sigh...

(Raine walks upstairs, but not before she turns around and looks at Laguna once more and smiles, then leaves)

#Scene jump!#

(The scene is the upstairs pub, and we see Ellone and Raine there, to the left Kiros and Laguna enter, then stop, hearing Raine and Ellone talking)

Kiros: (Whispering)...What?

Laguna: (As well) Girl talk...Let's come back later

(Laguna begins to leave, but then looks back to see Kiros watching)

Laguna: (Heated Whisper) Come on!

Kiros: Something inside me tells me to listen

(Laguna returns to the top of the steps and listens with Kiros)

Ellone: Raine...Aren't yoo gonna marry Uncle Laguna?

(Laguna and Raine both seem surprised by the question, but only Raine has the chance to answer)

Raine: A guy like that? He was carried in here crying like a baby, and I was the one who had to take care of him...His crude way of speaking...I don't know if his aspirations as a journalist...Every time I try to have a serious conversation, he avoids it...I can't stand his snoring and he talks in his sleep...

(Annoyed by her complaining, and also confused, Ellone interrupts)

Ellone: But he's really nice! I really, really like him! Raine, Uncle Laguna and Elle should all be together!

(Raine Chuckled)

Raine: ...But you know...I think what he really wants to do is travel all over the world. I don't think he has it in him to live in a quiet country town like this one. Some people are like that...Ohhh, it makes me so mad!

Ellone: ...Yoo don't like him?

(Ellone looked to the ground sad. Raine looks to her and sighs as she looks to the window)

#Sweet music, that's sounds like a rock ballad begins#

Singer: Raine

Song: I Don't Know How to Love Him (I Don't Know How to Love Him, from 'Jesus Christ Superstar')

Raine:

(...I feel the same as you, Ellone...)

I don't know how to love him  
What to do, how to move him  
He has changed, Yes truly changed  
In these past few days, When I look to him,  
He seems like someone else

(Ellone looks up and smiles, and then runs to Raine as if waiting for more, we can see Laguna look surprised, but still he looks...happy)

I don't know how to take this  
I don't see why he moves me  
He's a man. He's just a man  
And in my life there's been many before,  
In very many ways,  
He's just one more

(Laguna looks a bit down, but still continues to listen)

Should I bring him down?  
Should I scream and shout?  
Should I speak of love,  
And let my feelings out?  
I never thought I'd come to this  
What's it all about?

(Raine turns to Ellone and bends down to her level, and smiles)

Don't you think it's rather funny,  
I should be in this position  
I'm the one who's always been  
So calm, so cool, no lover fool,  
Running every show  
He scares me so

(Kiros looks to Laguna)

Krios: (She loves you...)

Laguna: (I know, what do I-)

(He's interrupted by Raine beginning to sing again as she stands and seems to look in her own little world as she sings, as if thinking)

Raine:

I never thought I'd come to this  
What's it all about?

Yet, if he said he loved me,  
I'd be lost. I'd be frightened  
I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope

(Ellone looks sad as she says this)

I'd turn my head. I'd back away  
I wouldn't want to know  
He scares me so  
I want him so  
I love him so

#As the music stops, Laguna and Kiros move back down just to seem like they hadn't been there, and Ellone looks happy, to see that Raine really does care for Laguna#

(Suddenly Laguna and Krios come "Running" in)

Raine: Oh!

Ellone: Yea! Yoo're back!

Laguna: (Acting as if he's out of breath) (huff huff...puff puff...) I came back in a hurry!

(He smiles at them, and then turns to Ellone and picks her up, and then turns to Raine)

Laguna: Here's my report on today's patrol and monster extermination! Including Buchubuchus and Bunbuns that Assistant Commander Ellone oh-so-hates...I've exterminated 77 monster(s)!"

(Raine looks pleased and a little calmer, as if releaved)

Raine: Alright! Thank you. Shall we eat before you get started with the next patrol? I'll call you when it's ready, so just wait in you're room? You seem pretty tired. You should take a quick nap

(Laguna looks at Raine and smiles)

Laguna: Yeah...a nap sounds nice

(As he says this, the curtain closes and the lights fade)

Place: Galbadian Prison

Actors: Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Squall, Seifer, the Warden and Edea

Time: While the group is sitting in the Cell

Singers: Quistis, Selphie, and Zell

Song: Please God... (My own creation)

(The curtain rises to the group running from the guards, trying to find their way to Squall)

#the song begins immediately as they stop running it's only a few notes, setting the first not that the singer sings, but is held through out each person's part. It's horribly slow and eerie #

Squall's voice: (AHHHHH!!!)

(Selphie and Quistis jump, while Zell looks really upset)

Selphie & Quistis: (Squall!)

Selphie:

Dear God...What now?

What's happening...?

Quistis:

Oh no...Oh no...

This can't be happening...

Zell:

It's not, not real...

It's just can't be......

All:

Please let us be dreaming!

We don't want this now!

Quistis:

My God...Dear God,

Why hurt him so!

Zell:

No more! No more!

Selphie:

Why...I don't-

(Another scream is heard; again it's Squall's voice)

All:

Oh God! Please God!

...Let us not be...right...

#The music changes as the scene does as well, the music becomes a rock beat, fast and sliding#

Song: 39 Lashes (39 Lashes, from "Jesus Christ Superstar')

(The Scene suddenly changes to Seifer standing below a beaten Squall. Squall looks down at Seifer. Seifer looks like a madman, not at all like he did before; he's grinning from ear to ear)

Seifer:   
Now listen well Squall

I'll give you one more chance  
Tell me what SeeD is  
Or again I will hurt you!  
You are misguided  
think you're important?  
So why don't you say something now  
Or I shall flog you!

(Squall looks down silently, as if waiting for the beating to start)

Seifer: (Fine then...Flog him!)

(The Warden grabs Squall down and lays him over a table in the room. He produces a whip from the side of the room and begins to hit him as Seifer Counts them down, grinning the whole time)

Seifer:   
One!

Two!

Three!

Four!

Five!

Six!

Seven!

Eight!

Nine!

Ten!

Eleven!

(By this time, Seifer begins to look pail, and almost confused, but he continues counting)

Twelve!  
Thirteen!  
Fourteen!  
Fifteen!

Sixteen!

Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen!

Twenty!

Twenty one!

Twenty two!

Twenty three!

Twenty four!

(Seifer slowly begins to back away as he continues counting, those watching can't tell if it's from Squall's scream, or from utter disgust...in himself)

Seifer:   
Twe-Twenty five!

Twenty six!

Twenty seven!

Twenty eight!

Twenty nine!

Thirty!

Thirty one!

Thirty two!

Thirty three!

Thirty four!

Thirty five!

(Seifer looks scared and backs himself all the way to the wall)

Thirty six!

Thirty seven!

Thirty eight!

Thirty nine--------------!

(Seifer begins to breathe heavily as he looks at Squall pass out. The warden looks to Seifer; Seifer just simply turns away and says "Continue" as he walks away)

#the music stops, but then soon starts again as we see some strange place in the prison#

#Another Scene Jump! #

(Edea is standing there, looking at the monitors and watching the SeeDs. Seifer Runs in out of breath)

#The music is frantic and fast#

Song: I saw Him! (parts of Judas's Death, from 'JC Superstar')

Singer: Seifer and Edea

(Seifer runs strait to Edea and she turns and looks at him lazily)

Seifer:   
My God, I saw him!  
He looked three-quarters dead!  
And he was so bad  
I had to turn my head!  
I beat him so hard  
That he was bent and lame!  
And I know who everybody's  
Going to blame!

I don't even know  
Why I did what I did!  
I'd save him all the suffering  
That I did

Don't believe

What I did!

Save him!  
If I could!

#The music slows a bit, but still has a rock beat to it#

Edea:   
Cut your confessions  
Forget the excuses  
I don't understand why  
You're filled with remorse  
All that I've said  
Has come true with a vengeance  
This world is against him  
You've backed the right horse

What you have done  
Will have saved the future  
You'll be remembered forever  
For this  
And not only that  
You'll been paid for your efforts  
Pretty good wages  
For pulling a switch...

#the music slows to a stop as Seifer looks at Edea with Fire in his eyes#

Seifer: Liar...Liar!

(Seifer quickly runs out, trying to find the others, Edea sighs, and begins to chant as the curtain closes)

Place: Two places in the Prison

Actors: Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Seifer, and the Voices (You'll understand)

Time: While Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis are running down to the elevator thing

Singer: Quistis and Seifer

Song: Come What May (Come What May, from 'Moulin Rouge')

(Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis quickly run down the spiral hallways to reach the bottom floor. Above them, one floor, Seifer runs from a room, and looks around franticly)

Seifer: Quistis!

(Selphie, Quistis and Irvine stop and look around)

Selphie: What's that?

Irvine: What's what?

Quistis: (Quietly) Seifer...?

(Seifer continued to yell)

Seifer: Quistis! I'm sorry!

Selphie: Come on, we have to go!

Irvine: Let's go!

(They both begin to run as the music begins)

#It's a slow beat, sweet and soft#

Seifer: (Quistis...I love you! Please! Where Are you!?)

Quistis: (Seifer...)

Seifer: (Oh God...What am I feeling...)

Seifer:  
Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change... Winter to Spring  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may!  
Come what may!  
I will love you, until my dying day!

(There is a pause, as Quistis looks around, then, silently begins to sing as well, just enough so Seifer can hear her)

Quistis:   
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Both:   
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

Quistis:   
It all revolves around you

(By now, neither of them cares where the other is, but they know that they're with each other...in each other's hearts)

Both:  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you, until the end of time

Come what may!  
Come what may!  
I will love you, until my dying day!  
Oh, come what may!  
Come what may  
I will love you

Quistis:   
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Both:   
Come what may!  
Come what may!  
I will love you, until my dying day!

#The music ends then, as Selphie runs up to Quistis#

Selphie: Come on!

(They both run down the steps, but Quistis takes one look back, hoping to see Seifer...but she can't, and she turns away)

Seifer: She's gone...

Voice 1: But we're here!

(Seifer looks around scared, wondering who that voice could be)

Seifer: Who are you! Show yourself!

Voice 2: We can't

Voice 1: We're here...in your head

Seifer: What!?

(Seifer begins to run around, looking for people, but sees no one)

Voice 3: Foolish child

Seifer: I'm not a child!

Voice 4: Oh look, he's talking with us!

(There is a great laughter as the Seifer looks around trying to find his way to where the voices are coming from)

Seifer: What do you want!?

Voice 1: Simple...Look!

(There is a great flash as the scene changes, we see a battlefield, and on it, we see many fallen bodies)

Seifer: What...what is this!?

#Very haunting music starts, like a beat that slowly gets louder, and faster as it continues#

Singers: Voices 1-4 and Seifer

Song: Listen! (Parts of The Temple, from 'JC Superstar')

Voice 1:

Be my eyes I can hardly see  
Voice 2:

See them stand they can hardly walk  
Voice 3:

I believe you can make me whole  
Voice 4:

Look at the child he can hardly talk

(Seifer looks around at the fallen bodies, and begins to try and run, he sees Squall's body, bloodied and beaten, as it was in the torture room)

Voice 1:   
See his skin he's a mass of blood  
Voice 2:

Look and see what you have done  
Voice 3:

He'll be gone but it's just as well  
Voice 4:

Do what we say or go to hell

Listen to us Seifer!

Listen to us Seifer!

You know that we are all right!

So listen to us Seifer!

#As they repeat the word again, they get faster each time#

Voice 1:

Be my eyes I can hardly see  
Voice 2:

See them stand they can hardly walk  
Voice 3:

I believe you can make me whole  
Voice 4:

Look at the child he can hardly talk

Voice 1:   
See his skin he's a mass of blood  
Voice 2:

Look and see what you have done  
Voice 3:

He'll be gone but it's just as well  
Voice 4:

Do what we say or go to hell

All 4:   
Listen to us Seifer!

Listen to us Seifer!

You know that we are all right!

So listen to us Seifer!

#again it gets faster as they repeat#

Voice 1:

Be my eyes I can hardly see  
Voice 2:

See them stand they can hardly walk  
Voice 3:

I believe you can make me whole  
Voice 4:

Look at the child he can hardly talk

Voice 1:   
See his skin he's a mass of blood  
Voice 2:

Look and see what you have done  
Voice 3:

He'll be gone but it's just as well  
Voice 4:

Do what we say or go to hell

All 4:   
Listen to us Seifer!

Listen to us Seifer!

You know that we are all right!

So listen to us Seifer!

(Seifer begins to argue back as he grabs his head and continues to run around, trying to escape the Voices)

Voice 1: / Seifer:

Be my eyes I can hardly see / There's, to many of you!  
Voice 2: / Seifer:

See them stand they can hardly walk / Don't Push me!  
Voice 3: / Seifer: 

I believe you can make me whole / Leave me be!  
Voice 4:

Look at the child he can hardly talk

Voice 1:   
See his skin he's a mass of blood  
Voice 2: / Seifer: 

Look and see what you have done / I can't take it!  
Voice 3:

He'll be gone but it's just as well  
Voice 4:

Do what we say or go to hell

All 4: / Seifer:   
Listen to us Seifer! / Leave me!

Listen to us Seifer!

You know that we are all right!

So listen to us Seifer!

Seifer:

Kill them yourselves!

#The music ends#

(Seifer runs from the room, as Edea enters. She raises her hand and Seifer returns, fighting what seems to be a spell)

Edea: Foolish child...falling for such petty emotions. I can remedy that

Seifer: Let me go!

Edea: First...the emotion that has caused me the most trouble...you love that girl, correct?

Seifer: What do you mean!?

Edea: If you don't cooperate, she will be the first to go...

(Seifer looks horrified, and then slowly bows his head)

Edea: Good boy...now then, no more of it will we have...first, goes the love...then, the fear…and then…

(The lights fade and the curtain closes as Seifer screams)

#Ok the end, I don't know if this is any good, but I'm trying here ok!? :p Anyway I'm done for now. Merry Christmas to all of my readers!#


	6. Forgotten song!

#Ok, this is just something I forgot to place into the other one, sorry for the inconvenience! #

Place: Jail Cell

Actor: Squall

Time: Just when Squall wakes up (In my Fic, it's just before the song 'Please God')

Singer: Squall

Song: Close Every Door (Close Every Door, from 'Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat)

(The curtain rises to a jail cell. In it are a single bed and a toilet in the far corner. On the bed, Squall is lying down, eyes close, and no wound. Silently he stirs, and wakes. He gets up slowly and looks around)

Squall: (Groggy-like) Whe-Where am I?

(He looks around again to make sure he's seeing correctly)

Squall: the sorceress...my wound!

(He looks to his chest and sees now wound, not even a hole in his shirt)

Squall: Not there? ...What happened?

Soldier: Hey!

(There is a knock on the small door)

Soldier: Keep it down in there!

(Squall sighs and looks to the ground)

Squall: Where are the others...Are they...alright? …And I care...? What's wrong with me...They were nothing but companions, right...?

(Squall stand and looks around, and then sighs again as he sits back down from extortion)

Squall: Is this...a punishment...for what I've done...for what I've tried to do?

(An. I know, it's OOC, but this is why he's acting that way, the blow has awakened emotions in him, for at least this scene, until I see fit to put them in another ha-ha)

Squall: If so...Then let me rot!

#Music starts, it's a slow song, a melody that adds mysteriousness to it#

Squall: (If so...let me die...but let the others live...)

(Squall sings softly, and with more emotion than he's ever shown)

Close every door to me

Hide all the world from me

Bar all the windows

And shut out the light

(He looks angrily to the doorway, and says it a little louder so the Guard will hear)

Do what you want with me

Hate me and laugh at me

Darken my daytime

And torture my night

(Suddenly, a voice begins to whisper names while he's singing; it sounds like a child's voice: Zell Irvine Quistis Selphie...)

If my life were important I

Would ask will I live or die

But I know the answers lie

Far from this world

(Rinoa...!)

Close every door to me

Keep those I love from me

Sis you have told me

I'm never alone!

For I know I shall find

My own peace of mind

For I have been promised

A land of my own

(Silently, three children entered, like sprits, they wore white, and seemed so innocent. One was a young girl with blond hair, the other was a young boy with blond hair, the last one, looked like a younger version of Squall. His wild brown hair fell around him, and he looks to Squall as he passed)

Children:

Close every door to me

Hide all the world from me

Bar all the windows

And shut out the light

La la la la la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la--------

(Squall watches them until the disappear as silently as they came)

Squall:

Just give me a number

Instead of my name

Forget all about me

And let me decay

I do not matter

I'm only one person

Destroy me completely

Then throw me away

#Squall stands and looks to the Audience as the music intensifies#

If my life were important I

Would ask will

I live or die

But I know the answers lie

Far from this world

#the music intensifies ten fold as he slams his fist on the door and falls to his knees#

Close every door to me!

Keep those I love from me!

Sis you have told me

I'm never alone!

For I know I shall find!

My own peace of mind!

For I have been promised!

A land of my own!

#the song ends as Squall looks to the ground, the cell around him begins to shake and move as the curtain closes, and the light fades#

#Ok, that's the part I forgot, again, sorry for the inconvenience ha-ha-ha#


	7. Act 5

#Ok this is becoming decent, I think, and for those who don't know how these songs go, there is a way, Midi files. I know, they're not the best way, and they don't sound the best, but u at least get the basic forum you know? Anyway, here's the next installment#

Place: The Desert

Actors: The Heroes

Time: Deciding who will go where

Singers: Selphie and Squall

Song: Then We Are Decided...? ('Then We Are Decided', from the movie version of "Jesus Christ Superstar)

(We see Squall, now returned to his cold hearted expression, walking around looking at each of his companions; Selphie is on top of the old, left behind car. She is sitting, crying for the loss of her first home. Squall sees this and looks to the others for help)

Quistis: You should go talk to her

Squall: Me...but I can't-

Zell: She'll listen to you Squall, she trusts you more then you think

Rinoa: Please Squall...Just try...

(Squall looks at Rinoa, then sighs and turns to Selphie. He slowly walks up to her)

#Music begins, it's slow and almost haunting, but then picks up to a decently fast rock beat#

(As Squall walks to her, Selphie looks up at him with teary eyes, she then turns to him fully, standing up, a look of determination on her face)

Selphie:   
We've been sitting on the fence for far too long.

Squall: 

I know that this upsets you,  
But Selphie, let it be.

We have to stop it quickly,  
Before it happened again.

Selphie:   
I know it's important;  
We've done some things like this before.  
But while she starts a major war,  
We theorize and chatter.

Squall:   
We can beat her any time,

So really, what's the difference?

Selphie:   
The difference is that she might win,  
That difference frightens me!  
What about the Seeds?  
When they see the Sorceress crowned,   
Do you think they'll stand around,  
Cheering, and applauding?

(She turns away from Squall)

What about the people?  
That we've known who lost their lives,  
Don't you think that they deserve,  
Something more rewarding?

Squall:

They did what they had to do,  
They thought so, anyway.

We must respect their wishes,  
Why through our lives away?  
In a craze!

(Selphie turns around, more tears in her eyes)

Selphie:   
Put yourself in my place,  
I can hardly step aside.  
Can not let my hands be tied.  
We are law and order.

What about that base?  
What if we could make it fall?

We can stop them even faster,  
If we are divided.

Squall:   
Then say so to the others,  
I tell you now though I agree,

Now we have to make them see.

(Selphie smiles at Squall, sadly, but you can see she's happy)

Selphie:   
Then we are decided?

(Squall looks away a bit, as if thinking, then nods and looks to Selphie)

#The music stops#

  
Squall:   
(Then we are decided)

(Squall and Selphie nod to each other, and walk slowly down to the ground)

Irvine: Well, what's up Squall?

(Squall sighs)

Squall: We will split into two groups, one group will go to the missile base, and destroy it. The other, will go back to Balamb Garden, and warn the headmaster of the coming missiles, any questions?

(The others mutter among themselves and then turn to Squall and Selphie)

Irvine: Which team am I on?

Squall: I will lead the team that will return to Balamb, Selphie will lead the infiltration team. Zell and Rinoa will come with me, Quistis and Irvine will go with Selphie, alright?

(Everyone talks among themselves, and then turn to Squall and nod. Irvine and Quistis enter the yellow tank car, and Rinoa and Zell enter the grey car. Selphie looks at Squall, smiles, and then enters the yellow tank herself. Soon afterwards they drive off. Squall sighs, and then enters the car as the lights fade and the curtain falls.)

Place: Missile Base

Actors: Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Soldiers

Time: While they're in the base

Singers: Selphie and Irvine

Song: Morning Report ('Morning Report', from 'The Lion King Musical')

(The curtain opens to see Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie in Galbadian Army Uniforms. Selphie begins to look around, making sure the coast is clear, and then signals for the others to follow)

Selphie: Come on!

(The others follow but are stopped by a guard)

Soldier 1: Hey! You, we've been looking everywhere for you!

(He points to Irvine)

Irvine: Wha-What? Me?

(Irvine points to himself)

Soldier 1: Yeah! Come on! The captain's been waiting all morning!

(Slowly, Irvine follows the guard, and Selphie and Quistis follow, nervous. As they walk a Solder comes in with red suit on and is larger then the others, though still the same height as Irvine)

Captain: Damn, it took you long enough! Alright, let's here it!

(Irvine looks around nervously)

Irvine: Hear...Hear what?

Captain: (Angry) The Morning Report idiot!

Irvine: Re-Report!

(Irvine looks to the others to help)

Quistis: (Quietly so only Selphie and Irvine can here) Say anything! But make it reasonable!

Irvine: (Quietly as well) Yeah! I got something; I said it to the Headmaster one day. This should work!

(Irvine turns to the Captain)

Irvine: Right, the report um...here ya go, well...

#Music begins, it's a light tune, starts off slow, but speeds up as quickly#

(Irvine looks nervous and stutters over his words)

Irvine:   
It's an honor and a privilege, a duty I per-perform  
With due sense of decorum and with pride  
With deference and great respect very much the norm  
Plus a hint of sycophancy on the side  
To lay before my leader all the facts about his world

To fill him in on all the beastly news

Captain:

(Alright...Get on with it!)

Irvine: (More confident, but behind him, Quistis puts her head in her hands)   
In order that the Captain stands sturdy at the helm  
Aware of all the great latest views

Captain:

(Damn it, the Report!)  


(Irvine is taken back by the statement)

Irvine:   
(Err - yes, Sir - the morning report well...)

(The music picks up for good)

Grats are going ape, and I remain above it all  
Someone here remembers, though just what I can't recall  
Soldiers are snapping up fresh orders from the head,  
They thought a monster was gone, but I quickly said, "Not Dead"  
We haven't paid the hornbills and those vultures have a hunch  
Not everyone invited will be coming back for lunch!

(He begins to get into it as he smiles and Looks to the audience, while the soldiers look confused, and Selphie and Quistis look worried and ashamed)

Irvine:

This is the morning report!  
Gives you the long and the short  
Every curse, yell and snort!  
Not a tale I distort!  
On the morning report!

(Again Irvine continues to list off things, while Selphie and Quistis begin to talk)

Quistis: 

(Selphie, what do we do?)

Selphie:

(I don't know! Ohhhh! What does he have to be such an idiot!?)

Quistis:

(We should stop him!)

Selphie:

(But how!?)

Irvine: 

This is the morning report!  
Gives you the long and the short,  
Every curse, yell and snort!  
Not a tale I distort!  
On the morning report!

Selphie:

Stop!

#Music stops and everyone looks to her#

Selphie: Sorry, we um...have to go, come on!

(She grabs Irvine and begins to pull him away, after they do this, the captain looks to his soldiers)

Captain: That's the best report I've ever been given...

(Selphie and the others are away and are facing each other. Selphie pokes Irvine and begins to yell at him)

#The music picks up again#

Selphie:

What's with your morning report!?  
You almost gave us away!  
Everything, that u say!

Would have taken us to court!  
With your morning report!

(Irvine puts his arm around her)

Irvine:

(Hey, don't worry about it!)

I gave 'em a morning report  
Gave somethin' long and somethin' short

Selphie:

Even a curse, yell or snort?

Irvine:   
Ok some things, I did distort  
But it was a, Morning, Report!

#The music ends#

Selphie: This is nuts I hope you know! What if we're caught!

Irvine: We won't be, they'll be to busy figuring out what I said!

Quistis: And it doesn't look like they're coming after us...?

Selphie: Yeah...there's that

Irvine: Ok, so do I win?

(Selphie thinks for a bit, and then sighs and begins to walk away. Quistis follows)

Irvine: Hey! Wait up!

(He runs to them as the lights fade)

Scene jump!

(Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis all crouched down to the ground, waiting for the timer to run out, they had just watched the missiles fly off, and they realized they were trapped)

Selphie: (Crying) Dear God...this is it!

Quistis: I never thought that I would die like this

Irvine: Squall...sent me here...he still didn't trust me...so he knew I wouldn't make it back

(Quistis looks to Irvine)

Quistis: No...Squall trusted us; he knew we could do it, that's why he sent us

Irvine: But we failed...

(Selphie stands up)

Selphie: That's why we have to get out of here!

Irvine: Hm?

Selphie: We have to get out of here, to help Squall and the others, to help the garden, to make up for our mistake!

Quistis: You're right...

#the music for the song 'Close Every Door to Me' begins#

Singer: Selphie

Song: Close Every Door to Me (Reprise) (My own creation, but it's from the earlier mentioned song)

Selphie:

You are scared, this, I know

I am scared also

Irvine:

But why are we now

Left here, to die?

Quistis: 

We've fought so hard till now

To let it end this way

I'd rather die now

Then give up the fight!

(They both stand and look to Irvine)

Quistis and Selphie:

Cause our lives are important I

Now ask will you fight or lie

There on the ground that

Will soon leave this world

(The music continues softly as the others talk)

Selphie: (Irvine, We can't give up!)

Quistis: (Squall is counting on us; we need to find a way out!)

Irvine: (...)

(Irvine Is still sitting on the ground, he looks to it, then looks again to the others, and smiles)

# the music intensifies a little

Irvine:

(We're not done yet!)

Cause our lives are important I

Won't just lie right here and die!

I'll continue on for

My life and the world!

(They all face the audience with determined yet, sad faces, as they sing they begin to walk closer to each other)

#the music intensifies to its height#

All: 

Close every door to me!

Shut out the light from me!

We know if we die

We are not alone!

(They huddle against each other, Selphie wraps her arms around Irvine, and Irvine looks to protect her, Quistis is near them, gripping Selphie's hand, in fear, and also, with hope)

For we know we shall find!

Our own peace of mind!

Cause we all now promise!

We'll find our way home!

#The music ends#

(The ground begins to shake as the lights fade, and as they do, we hear the sound of an explosion)

Place: Balamb Garden

Actors: Squall, Zell, Rinoa, Faculty, and Students

Time: They just arrive

Singer: Students, Squall, Rinoa, and Zell

Song: March of the Seed Hunters (March of the Witch Hunters, from 'Wicked')

(The three run in, you can here the sounds of feet running, but the lights aren't on, so you can't see anything but Squall, Rinoa, and Zell)

Zell: Well, we made it, it's still here!

Rinoa: That's great!

Squall: Yeah...but something doesn't seem right...

#the sound of a march begins, as the lights come on we see many Balamb Students running and wandering around#

(Zell and Rinoa look startled and move away, Squall looks surprised and backs away slowly. Squall looks up as we see a group of Students marching along as they begin to sing)

Students:   
Go and hunt them  
And find them  
And kill them

Garden Faculty:   
(Go fourth my SeeD hunters!)

Students:   
Go and hunt them  
And find them  
And kill them

Rabid Student:  
(Kill them All!)

Students:   
Wickedness must be punished  
For NORG all of them must be eliminated  
Wickedness must be punished  
Kill the SeeDs!

(Then, a student, though looking like he doesn't want to be there, gives a speech)

Worried Student:   
(And this is more than just a service to NORG.  
I have a personal score to settle with Cid-with  
the Headmaster!!)

It's due to him my exam failed  
After my dreams filled to the brim,  
So for once I'm glad I'm heartless  
I'll be heartless killing him!

(Three people stand behind him)

And my friends they also  
Has a grievance to repay  
If he'd let them fight their own battles  
When they was young  
They wouldn't be such cowards today!

(The crowd of Students begins to shout random fraises such as: Kill them! Kill them All! After this the students begin to march again, leaving the stage, the continue their song)

Students:   
Wickedness must be punished

Garden Faculty:

Brave SeeD-Hunters, I would join you if I could

All of them:

Because Wickedness must be punished----------  
Punished--------  
Punished-----------  
For good!

#The music ends as the students leave the stage#

(Squall and the others look around confused; they run to the Faculty and begin to ask Questions)

#Scene Jump#

(Squall, Rinoa, and Zell run into the Garden, as they do they see Raijin and Fujin standing in the middle talking)

Raijin: Hey, you're back!

(Squall and the others run up to them)

Squall: What's going on here?

Raijin: I dunno. At first, they were sayin' somthin' 'bout roundin' up the SeeDs, ya know? Now, everyone's either sidin' with the Garden Master or the headmaster, and fightin' everywhere, ya know!?

(Fujin nods in agreement)

Fujin: DISTURBING

Raijin: Disappointin' for the disciplinary committee. All our work for nothin', ya know!?

Squall: Why are SeeDs being targeted? And where's the headmaster? Is he safe?

Raijin: We got no clue

(Squall looks around both ways, then turns to Raijin and Fujin again)

Squall: We need to see him right away. It's important. Galbadian missiles may be heading this way

Raijin: WHAT!? We gotta get outta here!

(Fujin kicks Raijin in the shin)

Raijin: OOOUUCH! Geez, alright!

(He looks to Fujin, and they nod to each other)

Raijin: We'll want everyone about the missiles! Man, this is not time to be fightin', ya know!?

Squall: We'll go look for the headmaster

Fujin: CAUTION!

(Raijin looks to Fujin, and then nods and looks to Squall)

Raijin; Yeah, the fightin' is intense everywhere! And watch out for those Garden Master goons, ya know!

Zell: Yo, guys...

Rinoa: The headmaster?

(Raijin chuckles to himself)

Raijin: Hey, jus' like Fujin said, ya know!? We're with Seifer. Always have, always will

Squall: Right, good luck

(The run off and Raijin looks to Fujin)

Raijin: Man, what now?

Fujin: GET PEOPLE OUT!

Raijin: Man! That's my ear!

Fujin: SILENCE!

(She kicks Raijin)

Fujin: GO...NOW!

(She runs off. Raijin sighs and looks to the audience as music kicks up; it's a decently fast beat, it almost sounds like an oriental beat)

Song: Puzzlement (Puzzlement, from 'The King and I')

Singer: Raijin

Raijin:

(Man, what am I suppose to do!? I hope you realize that we're going against Seifer! ...Or do you have your reasons...what are mine...ya know?)

What if I go against Seifer?

What for instance, do I tell him if I do?  
Shall I tell him that I do not wish to fight? Ya know?  
Shall I tell Seifer as far as he is able,  
To respect the wishes of Fujin and me?  
Shall I say that Squall and he are like each other,  
And the better of the two is really neither?  
If I tell him this I KNOW he won't believe it-ya know?  
And I nearly think that I don't believe it either!

(He puts his head in his hands and begins to pace back and forth, the then looks up, and back to the audience)

My grandfather was known, as a king.  
He was a king who knew exactly what he knew,  
And his brain was not a thing  
Forever swinging to and fro and fro and to. (Uhhh...)  
Shall I, then be like that man  
And be willfully unmovable and strong?  
Or is it better to be right?  
Or am I right when I believe I may be wrong?

Us three have always been kind of an Alliance? Ya know?

Alone we were weak, so we figured we shouldn't be alone?  
If Seifer gets strong, with power to protect me,  
Might he not protect me out of all I own?  
Is it a danger to be trusting of one another?   
One will seldom want to do what other wish;  
But unless someday somebody trusts somebody  
There'll be nothing left on earth except the fish!

(Ah man this is nuts! Ya know!?)

#Music picks up#

Raijin:  
These are times I almost think  
Nobody's sure of what he absolutely knows, (Groan)  
Everybody find confusion  
In conclusion he concluded long ago (Oh...)  
And it puzzle me to learn  
That tho' a man may be in doubt of what he know,  
Very quickly he will fight...  
He'll fight to prove that what he does not know is so!

(Raijin falls to the ground, and puts his head in his hands)

Oh-h-h-h-h-h Sometimes I think that people going mad!  
Ah-h-h-h-h-h! Sometimes I think that people not so bad!

But not matter what I think  
I must go on living life.  
As man and as a friend I must go forth,  
Be fiend to Seifer, and friend to Fujin too!  
Etcetera, etcetera, and so forth.

(Oh God!)

(Raijin raises his hands to the sky and looks to the sky as he sings the last part out)

Oh my God in Heaven, please! Show the way,  
Help me while I try to live another day.  
Oh my God in Heaven, please! Show the way;   
Everyday I'll do my best for one-more day!

#Music stops#

(...............but...it's...a puzzlement...ya know...?)

(As he says this, the lights go out and the curtain closes)

Place: Hallway

Actors: Squall, Zell, Rinoa, Nida, and the SeeDs

Time: While Squall and the others are looking for the Headmaster

Singers: Nida and the SeeDs

Song: SeeD's Song (Jet's Song, from 'West Side Story')

(The Lights come on showing Squall talking with Nida and the other SeeDs, asking what's going on)

Nida: Don't worry Squall; we've got it down here! You can go ahead; we'll take it from here!

Squall: Alright

Zell: you guys sure you'll all be all right?

Nida: Of course!

SeeD 1: We'll SeeDs! How can we not be!

Nida: Exactly!

(Squall nods and Zell chuckles)

Squall: Alright, we'll leave this area to you then

(Squall and Zell leave, Rinoa stays a bit behind)

Rinoa: Hey, don't get hurt ok?

(She quickly runs after the others)

Nida: We're SeeDs; we know what we're doing!

SeeD 2: Yeah!

Nida: Oh yeah!

#Music starts, it's fast, jazz tune #

(Nida begins to turn to the others and begins to sing to the music with a little jig in his step)

Nida:

When you're a SeeD,  
You're a SeeD all the way  
From your first monster kill  
To your last dyin' day

When you're a SeeD,  
If the spit hits the fan,  
You got brothers around,  
You're a family man!

(He turns to the others and points and smiles and nods as he sings as people begin to agree with him)

You're never alone,  
You're never disconnected!  
You're home with your own;  
When company's expected,  
You're well protected!

(He gets with the others and puts his arm around tow of then and smiles as he sings the next line)

Then you are set  
With a capital S,  
Which you'll never forget  
Till you're out on your ass.  
When you're a SeeD,  
You stay a SeeD!

SeeD 1: (Ok then, so we have a legacy, doesn't mean we're unbeatable) 

SeeD 2: (Of course it does! We're the best!)

Nida: (Hardly anyone can take down a SeeD)

SeeD 4: (No one you mean!)

Nida: (We're the best! We walk tall whenever we need to!)

SeeD 2: (We always walk tall!)

SeeD 1: (We're SeeDs!)

Both: (The greatest!)

(They get together and begin to sing as well, and SeeDs 3&4 get together as well)

SeeD 1&2:   
When you're a SeeD,  
You're the top cat in town;  
You're the gold medal kid  
With the heavyweight crown!

SeeD 3&4:   
When you're a SeeD,  
You're the swingin'est thing:  
Little boy, you're a man;  
Little man, you're a king!

(They all gather around and begin to talk to the Audience)

All of them:   
The SeeDs are in gear,  
Our cylinders are clickin'!  
Those guys'll steer clear  
'Cause each of them pricks is a lousy chicken!

(The begin to walk forward looking ready for battle)

Here come the SeeDs  
Like a bat out of hell  
Someone gets in our way,  
Someone don't feel so well!

Here come the SeeDs:  
Little world, step aside!  
Better go underground,  
Better run, better hide!

(They stop and strike fighting poses)

We're drawin' the line,  
So keep your noses hidden!  
We're hangin' a sign,  
Says "Visitors forbidden"  
And we ain't kiddin'!

(the begin to walk, though it's slower then before, and as they sing, they're making motions with their hands)

Here come the SeeDs,  
Yeah!

And we're gonna beat  
Ev'ry last buggin' gang  
On the whole buggin' street!  
On the whole!  
Ever!   
Mother!   
Lovin'!   
Street--------------! 

Yeah!

#The music stops and the light dim#

(Alright, I'm ending my madness here, this was just so I could fill in a couple of requests, and I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Always, since I'm done, I'll leave you all to you good stuff, cya!)


	8. Act 6

#Alright, here we go! A New Act!#

Place: Headmaster's Office

Actors: Squall, Zell, Rinoa, and Cid

Time: Cid just told them of his plan

Singers: Cid and Zell

Song: Just, Understand (My own creation, but sung to the tune of Waylon Jennings's 'Rebel Soldier')

(Squall is standing to the right of Cid's desk facing the sad looking Cid. Rinoa is to Squall's left, and Zell is behind the desk, leaning on it.)

Squall: Alright Cid...We'll be going.

(Cid nods and turns away Squall looks to the others, and walks of with a nod, Rinoa follows quickly behind, but Zell stops to look at Cid)

Zell: Um...Headmaster?

(Cid turns to look at him)

Cid: Yes Zell?

Zell: Well...Sir...What will happen, if we fail...

(Cid takes a moment to answer as he looks away, but puts a smile on his face as he turns toward Zell)

Cid: Then...That is the hand fate dealt us

#Music starts, it's a slow, almost haunting tune, and it sounds like a lament song sang by a southerner#

Zell: (Sir...I don't understand...)

Cid:  
(Zell, some things people are never meant to understand in full)  
Oh Zell, boy, young Zell...  
Just for your sake alone,

(Listen...)  
I once left my father my country,  
My home  
I've left my own mother, to weep  
And to mourn...  
Just Understand Zell,  
Our Heart we must follow

Zell:  
(Sir? Why would you leave something so precious?)  
A shot from a Gunblade,  
And a cannon, lumbers loud  
They both can leave a body,  
A blanked for a shroud

A many mangled body,  
Left on a field alone...

Cid:  
Just Understand Zell,  
Your heart is your home...

Zell: (But sir, I don't know what to do! If we lose...if we fail, many people could be killed...)

Cid: (That is a chance we must take, I suppose...)  
Zell: (But Sir! What about...!)

(Suddenly Rinoa's voice is heard)

Rinoa: (Zell! Come on!)

(Zell turns, then sighs)

Zell: (Alright...!)  
Cid: (Hurry Zell, we don't have much time)  
Zell: (You're right...)

(Zell nods to Cid, and runs to catch up with the others. As he leaves Cid sighs and begins to pace, he looks to his desk and notices two bottles on his desk and pours himself some from both and holds it up, as if to make a toast)

Cid:  
Here's a good old cup  
Of Brandy, and a glass  
Of Wine...

You can drink to your  
True love, and I will drink  
To mine...

You can drink to someone,  
And I'll Lament and Mourn...  
For my lost Edea,  
And my long gone home...

(Cid sighs and places the glass on the desk)

We said we'd build a castle,  
Some seven mountains high!  
Were we would raise those children,  
But as the years went by...

Our dreams somehow shattered, and I  
Was left to mourn...  
I was the Rebel Soldier...  
I was your knight...love...

(As he says the last word, he sits in his chair and sighs and the Curtain closes)

Place: Garden Balcony

Actors: Squall, Rinoa, and Zell

Time: After the Garden becomes mobile

Singer: Rinoa and Zell

Song: I Won't Say I'm in Love (I Won't Say I'm in Love, from 'Hercules') (I know about the girl part, but just...put a guy's voice to it)

(The curtain rises to see all three of our heroes come through a door on the far side. Rinoa is instantly delighted and runs to the edge to look out. The lights come up and we see a beautiful scene. White Doves fly by as Rinoa smiles and watches them. Zell smiles and looks out himself, while Squall is transfixed on Rinoa. A light smile comes to his face, but it quickly disappears)

Rinoa: It's so beautiful...  
Zell: It is! I never thought looking at so many green things would be so cool!

(Rinoa giggles at this and turns to him)

Rinoa: Nature's beautiful Zell, when you look at it correctly, anyway, I've always found it...calming  
Squall: Calming?

(Rinoa and Zell turn to him as he walks to them)

Rinoa: Yeah, isn't it?  
Zell: Well, yeah I've found things pretty, but...well...I don't know  
Rinoa: What about you Squall?

(Squall looks startled by the question, and then turns away)

Squall: ...Whatever  
Zell: Now that's no way to answer a question  
Rinoa: No, it's alright Zell

(Both Zell and Squall turn to Rinoa, who is smiling)

Rinoa: If Squall wants to hold his feelings inside, then he can, it's his head after all (giggle)

(Zell nods slowly, not entirely understanding)

Zell: Well...If you say so  
Squall: I'll wait inside

(Squall begins to walk to the door, but stops quickly to look at Rinoa, who is smiling at him. He smirks a little, unable to be seen, and then walks though the door)

Zell: Such a strange guy...  
Rinoa: But he's your friend  
Zell Yours too!

(The look at each other as he says that and both laugh)

Rinoa: Zell...could you do me a favor?  
Zell: Sure, what is it?  
Rinoa: Well, you know Squall's ring, right?  
Zell: Yeah...Where's this going?

(Rinoa turned away)

Rinoa: Well...you're good with that kind of stuff, right? Like, making things?  
Zell: Oh yeah! I'm the best in Balamb!  
Rinoa: Well...

(She turns to him)

Rinoa: Could you make me one like it?

(Zell looks taken back by the question. He turns away to think)

Zell: Well... (He turns back to her) I'd need to get a good look at it; maybe I could get it  
from him...? But yeah, if I can get it to look at it, sure I'll do it for ya!  
Rinoa: Really!

(Zell grins)

Zell: No problem! Hey...why do you want it suddenly?  
Rinoa: What! No reason!  
Zell: ...You're hiding something...  
Rinoa: What! No, I'm not!

(Zell smirks as Rinoa looks at him with a glare that holds no real danger)

Zell: You like him, huh?

(Rinoa looks shocked)

Rinoa: What! No, no! What are you thinking!  
Zell: Ok, alright I get it, sorry!  
Rinoa: Good

(She begins to walk to the door, but Zell quickly says something)

Zell: You love him then?

(Rinoa stops in her tracks and turns to Zell, who has the biggest grin on his face)

Rinoa: What!  
Zell: Well I mean, come on, I saw you practically beg me to give you a ring like his. I mean, it's kind of obvious  
Rinoa: What? I like the ring, so that means I love him?  
Zell: You seemed really happy, when I said I'd make you one  
Rinoa: How do you know I don't like you?

(She gets real close to Zell as she says this, Zell laughs and backs away)

Zell: Nah, nah, nah, you're not getting off that easily

(Rinoa grumbles and stops to the other side of the balcony)

Rinoa: (Quietly, though Zell can still hear) I already told one man I loved him...That didn't work out, as you can see...

(Zell was quiet for a little, then walked two steps to her)

Zell: Seifer?

(Rinoa only nods her head. Zell sighs and looks up at Rinoa)

Zell: Rin? (She turns to him) I'm sure that it hurt...and I can understand your feelings…But ya gotta fess up to Squall!

(Rinoa sighs loudly and throws her hands up. Zell runs up to her and says things like "Wait" or "Hold on!")

Zell: Listen, Squall might be different  
Rinoa: Listen Zell, thanks, but you just don't understand  
Zell: Try me!  
Rinoa: Oh really?  
Zell: Hell yeah!

(Rinoa sighs and walks away)

#A soft not starts, though it begins to sound like rock balled #

(Rinoa Turns to Zell and pokes him in the chest)

Rinoa:  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

(Zell raises his hands and begins to walk around Rinoa)

Zell:  
Who'd d'ya think you're kiddin'  
To you he's Earth and Heaven  
Try to keep it hidden  
Rinoa, I can see right through you  
Rin, ya can't conceal it  
I know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Rinoa:  
Oh  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Zell:  
You've swooned, you've sighed  
why deny it, oh-no

Rinoa:  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

(As she's singing this, Zell is making faces at her, and mimicking her in the way he thinks that she's acting)

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl

(She turns around as Zell stops and smiles in an innocent manner, pretending he didn't do anything)

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

(Zell is yelling at her from where he is)

Zell:  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Listen, I'm not buying  
Rin, I saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, yeah, got it bad

Rinoa:  
No  
No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

Zell:  
Give up, give in

(Zell extends his hand to Rinoa as if showing her to people)

Check the Queen, she's in love

Rinoa:  
This scene won't play;  
I won't say I'm in love

(She covers her ears as she holds the note)

Zell:  
You're doin' flips, Read my lips,  
You're in love

(Rinoa throws her hands up in the air and walks around as Zell follows; Rinoa turns around at times to yell at him)

Rinoa:  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

Zell:  
Rin, don't be proud  
(It's O.K.) you're in love

(Rinoa stops and smiles as she closes her eyes, and Zell leans in to hear what she says)

Rinoa:  
Well..  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

Zell: (I told you...)

# The music ends there in a soft decrescendo#

Rinoa: Alright...I care about him...but I won't say I 'Love' him...  
Zell: Yet!

(Rinoa sighs and walks to the door. Zell is smiling the whole time. Rinoa turns to see him grinning; she smiles herself, and walks through the doorway. Zell sighs and looks to the sky as it begins to become dark)

Singer: Zell

Song: Preparations (Reprise) (From the song 'Tonight' From 'West Side Story', but my own creation)

#the song for the part that Seifer and Quistis sang plays as Zell smiles and looks to the sky#

Zell:  
Tonight, tonight,  
It all begins tonight,  
Tonight the wheels of love, start to turn,

Tonight, Tonight,  
She confessed her love tonight,  
And for her, wheels have stopped, where they are!

Today, it all has happened quickly,  
Yet hours move so slowly, the sky will become light!  
Young moon, grow bright, and make their love one day  
Burn as bright!

#The music stops soon after that and the lights dim and the curtain closes#

Place: Master's Room

Actors: Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Cid, NORG, and the Garden Faculty

Time: Just as the group comes down

Singers: NORG and Cid

Song: Master of The Garden (Master of the House, from 'Les Miserables') (An. I cut a bit out, cause it was just too long is all, that and it didn't _all_ work for this part. Anyway, enjoy)

(As the three enter from the Elevator, we can hear the sounds of an argument going on. The lights come up to see Cid arguing with a giant Creature, this is NORG. NORG looks down at Cid and laughs)

NORG: YOU-THINK-THAT-I-BEGAN-THIS!  
Cid: I know you have, I kept you here so you couldn't make a fuss, and now you want money that you very well know I can't pay! So, of course, cause you are too lazy to do it yourself, you send my OWN STUDENTS to come and try to kill me! And if that's not enough, you endanger three, inexperienced SeeDs' lives on a hopeless mission that I said should be done with a more experienced group...but you failed to notice that you giant pompous Asshole!

(NORG points at Cid with his giant hand)

NORG: YOU-SIMPLY-DIDN'T-WISH-FOR-HER-TO-BE-HURT!  
Cid: Though it may be true, that doesn't mean I wouldn't have gone though with it! It's what she wanted...  
NORG: FOOL! YOU-HAVE-NO-REASON-TO-MAKE-ME-BELIEVE-THAT-YOU  
WOULD-HURT-HER! I-KNOW-YOU-FAR-TO-WELL-MY-FOOLISH-FRIEND!  
Cid: I'm no friend of yours!  
NORG: TAKE-HIM-A-WAY!

(Two garden Faculty members come and throw Cid to the side as he tries to fight back)

Cid: Let go of me! I'm not finished! Greedy son-of-a-bitch! Why did I ever bother talking to you! SeeDs were brought up for the future! And that future is now! Why can't you understand?

(The Garden Faculty pushes him down and then walks away with Cid there yelling)

Cid: Damn it! I should've never trusted you! I wish I could go back ten or so years. To tell myself that you're nothing but a money grubbing son-of-a-bitch! Then I would've never built this place.

(Cid turns around sharply as he hears Zell cough. He looks surprised as he notices the three there)

Cid: Squall? ...You heard everything?  
Squall: ...Yes

(Cid nods, a flush comes to his cheeks)

Cid: I'm embarrassed, but sometimes even old men like me lose their temper. Let's get out of here

# he begins to leave a song begins, it sounds like a stereotypical French song as NORG  
looks to the group#

NORG: (AH...THE SEEDS...)

(He begins to sing in a strange voice, though it is...almost good)

NORG:  
Welcome, young SeeDs  
Pull up a chair  
And meet the best  
Master in the lair

As for the rest  
All of 'em crooks  
Rooking their guests  
And cooking the books

(The three look to themselves, confused, but walk a little farther towards him)

Seldom do you see  
Honest men like me  
A gent of good intent  
Who's content to be

Master of the Gard'n  
Doling out the charm  
Ready with a handshake  
And an open palm

Tells a saucy tale  
Makes a little stir  
Customers appreciate a bon-viveur

Glad to do a friend a favor  
Doesn't cost me to be nice  
But nothing gets you nothing  
Everything has got a little price!

(NORG looks to Cid and gives what looks to be a smirk. Cid walks to Zell but stays a bit back from them)

Master of the Gard'n  
Keeper of the zoo  
Ready to relieve 'em  
Of a sou or two

Watering the wine  
Making up the weight  
Pickin' up their knick-knacks  
When they can't see straight

Everybody loves a landlord  
Everybody's buxom friend  
I do whatever pleases  
Jesus! Won't I bleed 'em in the end!

(While Rinoa seems to be getting sick of the song, as do the others, the Garden Faculty all begins to sing as well, adding their seemingly drunken voices to the song)

Garden Faculty:  
Master of the Gard'n  
Quick to catch yer eye  
Never wants a passerby  
To pass him by

Servant to the poor  
Butler to the great  
Comforter, philosopher,  
And lifelong mate!

Everybody's boon companion  
Everybody's chaperone

NORG:  
But lock up your valises  
Jesus! Won't I skin you to the bone!

(NORG Looks to Squall and smiles, the tune changes though as Cid steps up to Squall. Cid begins to sing in a very angry way)

Cid:  
We used to dream,  
That we would meat a prince  
To give us money,  
But you've seen what's happened since?

Master of the Gard'n?  
Isn't worth my spit!  
'Comforter, philosopher'  
- and lifelong shit!

Cunning little brain  
Regular Voltaire  
Says he's quite a lover  
Your Mother says there's nothing there!

What a cruel trick of nature  
Giving us this retched louse  
God knows how I've lasted  
Living with this bastard in the house!

NORG and Garden Faculty:  
Master of the house!

Cid:  
Master and a half!

NORG and Garden Faculty:  
Comforter, philosopher

Cid:  
Ha! Don't make me laugh!

NORG and Garden Faculty:  
Servant to the poor  
Butler to the great

Cid:  
Hypocrite and toady  
And inebriate!

NORG and Garden Faculty:  
Everybody bless the Landlord!  
Everybody bless his Health!

NORG:  
Everybody raise a glass

Cid:  
Raise it up the _Master's_ ass!  
I don't give a rat's ass about the Master of The Gard'n

#After a few runs, the music stops#

NORG: FushifuruFushifuru...GIVE-YOUR-REPORT-ON-THE-SORCERESS!

(Cid looks to Squall, who steps forward and coughs)

Squall: Now where do I start...?  
Garden Faculty: Answer him quickly. Be concise

(Squall looks back to Rinoa and Zell, then sighs)

Squall: ...We failed to assassinate Sorceress Edea. (...It's going to be a sad report.) Confirmation of Headmaster Cid's order was made at Galbadia Garden. After Irvine Kinneas of Galbadia Garden joined our party...We set off to carry out the 'Sorceress Assassination' order from Balamb and Galbadia Gardens...

(NORG moves around angrily and points at Squall)

NORG: Bujurururu! BALAMB-AND-GALBADIA'S ORDERS? Bujurururu! YOU-WERE-FOOLED!

(Squall looks at Cid, as do Rinoa and Zell)

Zell: Fooled?  
Squall: I...don't understand  
NORG: Fushurururu...EXPLAIN-TO-THEM

(A Garden Faculty member turns to Squall and the others)

Garden Faculty: Master NORG has known about the alliance between the President of Galbadia and the sorceress. He heard it from the Galbadia Garden master himself.  
Squall: The Galbadia Garden master...?

NORG:Fushururu...THE-MASTER-OF-GALBADIA-GARDEN-IS-A-SUBORDINATE  
OF-MINE-NAMED-MARTINE

(The Garden Faculty nods)

Garden Faculty: Yes. In fact the sorceress and Garden are closely connected. That is why the sorceress will definitely try to gain hold of all Gardens. So, Master NORG sent an official order to Galbadia Garden. It was to kill the sorceress. An assassination was thought to be the best means. But...

(At this NORG Interrupts)

NORG: Bujurururu! THAT-SLY-WEASEL-MARTINE-USED-YOU-AS-A-LAST  
RESORT-FOR-THE-ASSASSINATION, HE-GAVE-THAT-ORDER-TO-PLACE  
THE-BLAME-ON-ME! THAT-BASTARD!

Rinoa: Are you saying that Balamb Garden had nothing to do with that order?

(As this is all being said Cid is looking increasingly nervous and is hanging his head)

Garden Faculty: You just happened to show up just before the mission was to be carried out. They used you. But the operation failed. The sorceress is still alive and...The sorceress retaliated, just as we suspected. No doubt, it was the sorceress who ordered the missile attacks. Something must be done to calm the sorceress' anger

Squall: Wait a minute. That's just...

(The Garden Faculty members begin to surround the group)

Garden Faculty: In order to do so, we needed to hand over those involved in the assassination to the sorceress. We had to show Balamb Garden's sincerity

NORG: Bujurururu!OFFER-THE-SeeD's-HEAD-ON-A-SILVER-PLATTER  
AND-PRETEND-WE-OBEY-THE-SORCERESS!

Squall: Wha...Why aren't we fighting the sorceress? What about all the training we endure everyday? What good is it?

(NORG becomes even angrier)

NORG: WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY? YOU-LOST-TO-THE-SORCERESS! QUIT-YOUR-WHINING!

(One of the Faculty members looks to another, and begins to whisper)

Garden Faculty: Headmaster Cid was saying the same thing...

(NORG looks at him and begins to shake violently)

Garden Faculty: H-Hey...  
NORG: Bujurururu!

(This scares the faculty members away, who run past Cid and up the elevator)

NORG: CID?  
Cid: Yes! Me!

NORG: YOU-IDIOT! CID-DISPATCHED-SeeD-TO-KILL-THE-SORCERESS, AND-IF-YOU-FAIL? THIS-GARDEN-WILL-BE-DONE-FOR! MY-GARDEN! IT-WILL-BE-ALL-OVER! YOU-IDIOT-CID! HAVE YOU-FORGOTTEN-THAT-IT-WAS-I-WHO-PUT-UP-THE-MONEY  
TO-ESTABLISH-GARDEN? I-WANTED-TO-OFFER-THE-SORCERESS-CID'S-HEAD-ALONG-WITH-SeeD'S. I-ORDERED-THE-STUDENTS-TO-FIND-CID-BUT-THEY-SIDED-WITH-HIM! Bujurururu! Bujurururu! THIS-IS-MY-GARDEN!

(Squall swings his arms and yells at NORG as the others come around him)

Squall: NO! It's not just yours.

NORG: Bujurururu! THEN-WHAT-IS-IT? IS-IT-CID'S-AND-EDEA'S!  
THAT-PATHETIC-MARRIED-COUPLE'S?

Squall: What...?

(Squall and the others turn to Cid, who looks away, as if ashamed)

Squall: (The headmaster and Edea are married?...I don't get it.)  
NORG: Bushurururu...NOW-I-UNDERSTAND,  
CID-AND-EDEA-ARE-TRYING-TO-TAKE-GARDEN-AWAY-FROM-ME.  
YOU'RE-ONE-OF-CID'S FOLLOWERS-AREN'T YOU? PREPARE TO DIE!  
Rinoa: Squall!

(As Rinoa yells this, a battle breaks out as NORG's capsule closes, concealing the Giant inside)

#Scene Jump! #

(Squall is standing with Cid in the Infirmary, Rinoa and Zell are with him)

Squall: Please tell me the real meaning of SeeD  
Cid: SeeD is SeeD, The elite mercenary force of Balamb Garden. Hmmm, do you know something about SeeD?  
Squall: I never know anything…

(Rinoa looks to Squall with a sad look and Zell places a hand on Squall's shoulder, though Squall seems comforted by the gesture, he shrugs it off)

Rinoa: Squall...  
Cid: I understand...Well then...In truth...SeeD will defeat the sorceress. The Garden will train SeeD members. The many missions around the world are only training for the final battle against the sorceress. But now that the sorceress has become a major threat, our true mission has begun  
Squall: ...I understand, I think...Cid...?  
Cid: Yes?  
Squall: Is, is it true that...that...  
Cid: What is it Squall?

(Zell steps forward a bit)

Zell: Are you really married to Edea!

(Cid looks to the ground, as if saddened, then looks to them with a sad eye)

Cid: You're quite right...She had been a sorceress since childhood. I married her, knowing that. We were happy. We worked together, the two of us. We were very happy...

Sad music, though it's not entirely slow, begins)

Singer: Cid

Song: Cid's Lament (Jack's Lament, from 'The Nightmare before Christmas')

Cid: (One day, Edea began talking about building the Garden and training SeeD. I became obsessed with that plan. But I was very concerned with SeeD's goal, that one day SeeD might fight Edea...She laughed and told me that would never happen. However...)  
Squall: (The time came...)  
Rinoa: (Oh Cid...)  
Cid: (Well with my life I suppose it was to be expected)  
Zell: (What do you mean?)  
Cid: (Oh Zell...You see, I was once the greatest warrior the world had ever seen...But...well...)  
Rinoa: (What sir?)

(Cid moves around and sighs, but looks up to the audience, as if he's in a world of his own...reliving his triumphs)

Cid:  
There were few who denied,  
At what I did I was the best,  
For my talents were renowned  
Far and wide

When it came to surprises,  
On a moonlit night,  
I excelled without ever even trying

With the slightest little effort  
of my shadow-like pow'r,  
I have heard grown men give out a shriek!

With the wave of my sword,  
And a Firaga Spell!  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet!

Yet year after year,  
It's the same routine  
And I grew so hateful  
Of the sound of screams,

#Music intensifies, then lightens up and slows#

And I Cid, the Warrior King!  
Had grown so tired of this, horrible thing...

#The tune becomes sad but has a back beat to it#

(I felt...)  
That somewhere deep  
Inside of my bones  
An emptiness, began to grow,  
There was something out there  
Far from my home,  
A longing that I'd never known...

#The music returns to it's original pace#

I was the master of fright  
And a demon of light  
My name would scare you out of your pants,

To a guy in Dollot  
I was the one time forgot,  
And I'm known throughout  
The Galbadian Providence!

Some though I was dead,  
And that I could take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations,

No Monster or man could be who I am,  
With the fury of my recitations

#The music softens again#

Cid:  
But whom there  
Would ever understand  
That the Warrior King  
With the Cheshire cat grin

Would tire of his crown,  
If they only understood,  
I'd've given it all up if I only could...

#The music becomes sad once again as Cid wander to the window#

Cid:  
Oh, there was an empty  
Place in my bones,  
That called out for  
Something unknown,  
The fame and praise  
Came year after year,  
Did nothing for,  
My empty tears...

#The music softly decrescendos to nothing#

Squall: So then you met Edea...?  
Cid: Yes  
Zell: How!

(Cid chuckles to himself and looks to Zell)

Cid: That's for another day...I need some rest, and it looks like you do as well

(Squall nods)

Squall: Yes, we will talk to you when you feel better Cid  
Cid: Thank you Squall

(Squall nods and leaves, Zell looks to Cid, a new respect for him in his eyes, and then walks out after Squall. Rinoa stays a minute and turns to Cid)

Rinoa: Cid...?  
Cid: Yes?  
Rinoa: Do you...still love her, and...How did you know that you did?

(Cid chuckles to himself)

Cid: Well...you just know, the moment you see them, that you love them, if that makes any sense  
Rinoa: Well...I suppose, thanks

(She smiles at Cid, waves, and leaves. Cid sighs and sits down on the bed. He looks to the sky and speaks as the curtains close)

Cid: Yes...Very much...

#There's the next one! I'm not too sure about this one...well anyway; I hope you enjoyed it none the less!# 


	9. Act 7

Finally, the next Act! Took me a while, huh? Well, here we go:

**Place:** Library Reading Room

**Actors:** Squall, Ellone, and Xu

**Time:** Squall has just found Ellone

**Singers:** Squall and Ellone

**Song:** Don't Count on Me! (What Have I Done, from 'Les Miserables')

(The curtain rises to Squall entering, with the girl from the Infirmary at the beginning sitting in a chair, reading a book. Squall is puzzled, but enters slowly, cautiously, unknown of what to do. The girl looks up from her book and, not even looking to Squall, speaks)

Ellone: Yes, Squall?

(Squall is taken back, but he continues forward, his voice cracking a little as he talks)

Squall: Are you...Ellone?

(The girl shies away a bit, but than turns to Squall)

Ellone: Yes...

Squall: (Seeming amazed) You're Ellone? THE Ellone?

(He pauses and looks at her, he comes closer to her, kneeling down)

Squall: You know...Laguna, don't you?

Ellone: (She nods) I do. I really love Uncle Laguna

(Squall stands and looks at Ellone with hard eyes)

Squall: Then tell me! What is it that we experience?

(Ellone turns her head, but soon turns back to Squall)

Ellone: I'm sorry, Squall. It's hard to explain. But...one thing...It's about the past

Squall: The...Past? ...So we were viewing the past?

(Ellone stands and walks to another side of the room, Squall's eyes follow her)

Ellone: People say you can't change the past. But even still, if there's a possibility, it's worth a try, right?

(Squall is again taken back, he eyes are wide as he points to Ellone)

Squall: Are you serious! Are you the one responsible? Are you the one taking us to that 'dream world'?

(Ellone looks away again.)

Ellone: I'm sorry

Squall: Why me? (Squall's voice: Not again, There's so much I don't understand...) I have enough problems as it is! Don't get me involved in this! I don't want to do this!

Music starts, it's a fast frantic beat as it does Ellone looks back to Squall.

Squall:

What have you done?  
Thrown me into this sight?  
I'm now Squall in the day!  
And Laguna at Night!

I have fallen so far  
And in the hours so late  
That nothing remains

But the cries of my hate,

And I'm in the dark where nobody hears  
Here where I stand in the turning of the years.

(Squall falls to his knees, his head towards the ground, he is again showing his bottled up emotions)

Is there not another way to go  
Why must you torture me so?

Why is my life a war that can never be won  
They gave me a number right from the start!

I feel they've chained me and left me for dead  
Now these visions run all through my head...

The music slows as Ellone looks away, tears in her eyes; she turns to Squall and walks to him. Squall looks up, tears in his eyes as well. She kneels to his level and begins to sing.

Ellone:

Yet why do you allow this man  
To touch your soul and teach you love?   
It's true he's not like any other.  
He gave me his trust.   
He called me Ellie.

Your time I've claimed for this alone  
Oh please help me…

For I wish now to change the world  
To show you how true love can be.

(Squall looks at her though her words, she puts a hand on Squall's shoulder as she sings, but he stands after she stops and looks to her, backing away, shaking her head.)

Squall:

Take Irvine, Take Zell  
My heart's nothing but stone  
Take Quistis or Selphie

Just leave me alone!

Why must you now ask for my help?

Why must you count upon me so?  
Why must you use me in your battle?

I feel this all inside me like a knife...

Ellone:

I see now that you are not cold...

(He turns to her)

Squall:

How would you know?

Ellone:

Because you've spoken far too fast  
You have let your emotions go.

(They stand together, singing as if in their own little world, but walking towards each other as the must changes to a slower tune)

Squall and Ellone:

I am reaching, but I fall,  
And the night is closing in,  
As I stare into the void—  
To a place, where I can't win.

(They stand there, looking at each other, two steps away from each other)

Squall / Ellone:

I'll escape now from your world / I must leave you, to your world  
From the world of Laguna / I must leave, but listen well  
Laguna is nothing now / You are my only hope now,  
Let me be Squall forevermore/ I can only count, on you!

The music ends as they let the note fade

(Squall falls to his knees, and Ellone walks to him, and kneels down)

Ellone: I'm sorry...

Squall: Don't...Don't count on me...

(Xu enters from the left)

Xu: Squall, did you find Ellone?

(Ellone looks up at Xu)

Ellone: Umm...I'm Ellone

(She nods then looks to Squall, then back to Ellone)

Xu: Are you all right?

(Ellone nod, but turns back to Squall and whispers something in his ear. After this, she stands and walks away with Xu. After they leave, the background fades out and a spotlight comes down on Squall. Squall stands and looks to the audience.)

Squall: What Ellone said under her breath was...

(Squall looks away, as if ashamed)

Squall: You're my only hope...

(At this the lights fade and the curtain closes)

**Place: **Inside the Garden Dormitories

**Actors: **Irvine and Selphie

**Time: **After Irvine and Selphie talk about the festival, but before the group gets together

**Singer: **Irvine

**Song:** In the Place Where You Live (On the Street Where You Live, from 'My Fair Lady')

(The lights come on to an empty dorm. You can tell instantly it is Selphie's as her yellow dress is hanging in the back next to her SeeD uniform. It's dark out and you can see Selphie's sleeping form. Irvine walks in slowly after you hear the sound of the door opening and closing. He walks up to Selphie and sighs, sitting in a chair next to her bed. He smiles lightly.)

#Soft Music begins to play, it's a powerful ballad#

(Irvine looks down to Selphie and smiles bright as he slowly begins to sing)

Irvine:

I have often thought, of your here before;  
But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before.  
All at once am I  
Several stories high,  
Knowing I am right here, where you live.

Are there lilac trees in the heart of town?  
Can you hear a lark in any other part of town?  
Does enchantment pour  
Out of ev'ry door?  
No, it's just in the place where you live!

(He stands and walks around and looks down to her as he sings)

And oh! The towering feeling  
Just to know that you are near!  
The overpowering feeling  
That if I could just reach out I could touch you here!

They may stop and stare, but they won't bother me  
For there's nowhere else on earth that I would rather be  
Let the time go by,  
I won't care if I  
Can be here in the place where you live...

(As he turns away Selphie groans and looks up at Irvine. She squeals and throws a pillow at him)

Selphie: (IRVINE! GET OUT!)

(Irvine runs out as things are thrown at him. As he leaves you can see him outside the room and Selphie looking at the door. Selphie sighs and closes her eyes)

Selphie: (Did he mean any of that...?)

(Irvine sighs and leans back against the door)

Irvine:

They may stop and stare, but they won't bother me  
For there's nowhere else on earth that I would rather be  
Let the time go by,  
I won't care if I  
Can be here in the place where you live...

#The music fades after it finishes. Irvine sighs and leaves as the lights dim#

**Place:** Solar Panel in FH.

**Actors:** The Heroes, Male SeeDs, and Male Workers

**Time:** Working out the Garden Festival

**Singers:** All

**Song:** Brotherhood of Man (Brotherhood of Man, From 'How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying)

(The Lights come up to Irvine, pacing in front of Quistis and Selphie. Zell is off to the side, hanging with a few SeeDs. Irvine suddenly stops and shouts out a yell of frustration, startling everyone, including the workers working behind him.)

Zell: Whoa, calm down man!

(Zell walks to him and pats his shoulder)

Zell: You need to calm down

Selphie: I told you it would be difficult Irvine…

(Selphie looks away disheartened, but Irvine isn't going to let that stay. He quickly walks to her side and puts an arm over her shoulder)

Irvine: Hey, don't look so down, we'll do it!

Zell: Yeah, we know our notes; we'll put on a great show!

(Selphie smiles but still looks away)

Selphie: I just want it to be perfect

Rinoa: It will be!

(Rinoa walks in from the right with a box. She places the box on the ground and smiles)

Rinoa: You don't have me playing, so it'll be great!

(They all chuckle as what she says. Quistis looks back to the workers)

Quistis: They sure are working hard.

Zell: Yeah…

Worker1: Watch below!

(As he shouts a hammer comes down, just missing Irvine. Irvine stands there shocked for a moment, but quickly tries to climb the ladder to hurt the worker, as he was already stressed out enough)

Irvine: I'll get you!

(Zell quickly grabs him and pulls him away)

Zell: Hey, hey, hold up

(He turns Irvine to face him)

Zell: Again man...chill yourself...

Irvine: I told you that...but this is different, he ruined it!

(Irvine struggles, but Zell pushes him towards Selphie and Quistis. After he does and Irvine realized he's by Selphie, he calms down. The workers have since come down from their posts and the SeeDs are nearer to them.)

Zell: Seems you've forgotten the Brotherhood, huh?

Irvine: What?

(Zell looks at him confused. A SeeD come up behind him.)

SeeD: The brotherhood!

Irvine: What Brotherhood, Did the babes vote me President or something?

(Zell Chuckles)

Zell: It isn't your normal club, it's the brotherhood!

(A worker comes up to him)

Worker2: There's no such thing!

Zell: Don't believe me?

(He smiles and walks away and puts his arms around Irvine and Worker2)

Zell: No mater what 'Club' you're in, we have a great one!

Music starts it's soft, and seems almost like a ballad

Zell:

(You see…)

Now, you may join the Treipies, my friend,  
And I may join the Shriners;  
And other men may carry cards  
As members of the Diners.

Still others wear a golden key  
Or small Greek letter pin;  
But I have learned there's one great club  
That all of us are in.

(He wraps his arms around two SeeDs near him and looks to both as he sings)

Music picks up greatly, to a jazzy and splashy sounding tune

There is a Brotherhood of Man,  
A Benevolent Brotherhood of Man,

(He makes motions with his hands and body, in a kind of dancing way, addressing everyone as he sings)

A noble tie that binds  
All human hearts and minds  
Into one Brotherhood of Man.

Your lifelong membership is free.  
Keep agivin' each brother all you can.  
Oh aren't you proud to be  
In that fraternity,  
The great big Brotherhood of Man!

(He turns to Zell and Worker2)

Music returns to its original tempo

Zell:

(So, Irvine, before you consider fighting anybody, remember this):

One man may seem incompetent,  
Another not make sense,  
While others look like quite a waste  
Of your great expense.

They need a brother's leadership,  
So please don't do them in.  
Remember mediocrity  
Is not a mortal sin.

(At this time the workers and the SeeDs begin to sing as well, they sing their part right after Irvine sings his)

Zell/Ensemble

They're / We're, in / In, The/ The

Music picks up once again

(As they sing, the Ensemble comes around Zell and Irvine)

Ensemble:

Brotherhood of Man,

Dedicated to giving all we can.

Zell:

Oh, aren't you proud to be  
In that fraternity,

Zell and Ensemble:

The great big Brotherhood of Man!

(There's a pause as they dance a little, but Irvine walks to Zell, stopping the dancing. Irvine grabs Zell's shoulder and looked out to the audience)

Irvine/Ensemble:

(No kiddin'?)

Is there really a Brotherhood, Of Man/Yes you're a brother! You are a brother!

A Benevolent Brotherhood of Man/Oh yes, Oh yes!

Zell and Ensemble:

A noble tie that binds  
All human hearts and minds

Irvine:

Into one Brotherhood of Man!

(They begin to dance and sing in unison, tapping and other types of dancing)

All of them (Minus Girls)/Quistis:

Oh yes! Your lifelong membership is free.  
Keep agivin' each brother all you can.  
Oh aren't you proud to be  
In that fraternity/You, you got me;  
The great big Brotherhood of Man/Me, I got you, you!

(The girls from the side begin to get in it)

Quistis:

Oh, that noble feeling,  
Rinoa:

Feels like bells are pealing,  
Selphie:

Down with double-dealing,  
All three:

Oh Brother!

You, you got me;  
Me, I got you, you!

(Irvine and Zell begin to tap dance in the middle of the circle of group as well as Selphie and Rinoa, like a contest. Quistis is singing to the side with the Ensemble quietly. As they finish the verse, Irvine, Zell, Rinoa and Selphie finish with something of a finally)

Ensemble and Quistis:

Oh, that noble feeling,  
Feels like bells are pealing,

Down with double-dealing,

Oh Brother!

You, you got me;  
Me, I got you, you!

(They're all dancing now, moves in unison and clapping the entire time. It's like a break dance style with tap dancing in between)

All:

Oh, that noble feeling,  
Feels like bells are pealing,

Down with double-dealing,

Oh Brother!

You, you got me;  
Me, I got you, you!

(They all dance wildly, still in unison, as the finish the song)

Your lifelong membership is free.  
Keep agivin' each brother all you can.  
Oh aren't you proud to be  
In that fraternity,  
The great big Brotherhood of Man?

Music stops

(They all end in some pose, as the music ends, they all begin to laugh and joke around)

Quistis: Well, I haven't had that much fun in a long time.

Zell: See, it's always a good thing to have some fun, and the brotherhood is the way to do it!

Irvine: I guess so, it got me loose though!

(He begins doing some odd moves. As he finishes he walks up to Selphie and puts his arm around her)

Irvine: So, how about we-

(At that point Squall walks in.)

Selphie: Squall!

(She runs to him, getting him to go away along with Rinoa, Irvine falls slightly and sighs, his chance gone…)

Irvine: Aw man…

(The lights go dim)

**Place: **FH Solar Panel

**Actors: **The Heroes

**Time: **The Concert

**Singers: **Irvine and Selphie

**Song: **Beauty and the Beast

(The lights come on to see Rinoa, Squall, and the rest of the group above them. Rinoa and Squall are down in the panel, while the others are up playing instruments.)

Squall!!!

(Rinoa smiles at him)

Rinoa: That's it! Just let out anything! Anything...We want you to talk to us a little more. That's all.

(She looks down, as if embarrassed)

Rinoa: Y'know, if there's anything you want to tell us, or anything we can do, don't hesitate to let us know. I know it's not easy but I wish you would trust us and rely on us a little more.

(Squall looks to Rinoa for a moment before he turns away and sighs)

Squall's thoughts: (Am I that untrusting...? Maybe I'm this way because I'm scared. Nothing lasts in this world. It feels great to have friends who believe in you, and adults you can rely on. That's why it's so dangerous, especially if you become used to it. Someday you're bound to lose everything. Everybody around you will be gone. Then what are you left with? Nothing... Nobody...It's so miserable. And it's inevitable. It's so hard to recover from something like that. I never ever want to deal with that again. I can't. Even if it means being alone...)

(He looks back to Rinoa and sees that she had begun to listen to the music, and seems to not really be paying attention to Squall anymore while his thoughts were speaking)

Squall: (...for the rest of my life.)

(Rinoa smiles and closes her eyes, not looking to Squall

Rinoa: What a night. Great music...Good-looking guy...

(She turns back, seeing the blush on Squall's face)

Rinoa: Not only is he good-looking. He's the sweetest guy...a great listener. Right now, he's seriously thinking about what I said. He's shy and doesn't say anything, but I know.

(She smiles and walks before him)

Rinoa: So, what do you think? None of our business?

(Squall pauses for a moment and turns from her. After a moment he turns to face her and shakes his head)

Squall: I appreciate your concern...But...

(Rinoa walks to him and covers his mouth and shouts)

Rinoa: No 'buts'!

(She waits a moment and then takes a step back)

Rinoa: Just think about this. This might be the only time we'll all be together. So, as long as we're together, we might as well enjoy each other's company and...just talk, right?

(Squall looks to her and it seems that a smile is about to appear, but he shakes his head)

Squall: ...Just for now, huh? Forget it. I don't want friends who won't be around tomorrow.

(He turns from her and is about to leave but she grabs his hand)

Rinoa: Gosh, you're such a pessimist. There are no guarantees in the future.

(Squall turns to her and stops and she lets go and looks him in the eyes)

Rinoa: That's why TODAY, the time we have now, is important. Squall, we wanna help you, as much as we can, for as long as we can. We all love you. There, I said it. Please don't freak out. We just wanna live, y'know, live through this time with you, together.

(Squall turns to her fully and takes a step towards her)

Squall: ...Together...?

(Rinoa looks down and smiles)

Rinoa: Keep it in the back of your mind. Call on us whenever you need to. We'll be waiting. Like I said, who knows what's gonna happen in the future...but I have a feeling we'll be together for a while. So, what's on your mind? Do you have any dreams, Squall? Anything you want to do with your life?

(Squall walks a bit more towards her)

Squall: (...I've never thought about it.) That's something I'd rather not talk about. What about you?

(Rinoa walks to him and stands before him)

Rinoa: ...I don't know. I guess I'd rather not talk about the future, either.

(She takes his hands and looks up into his eyes)

Rinoa: But right now...I wanna stay right here...like this.

#the music in the background changes to a tune of a soft ballad#

(Squall looks down at Rinoa and smiles lightly)

Rinoa: (Do you remember the day we danced?)

(Squall pauses for a moment, then nods)

Squall: (Yes...)

(Rinoa smiles and takes Squall's hand and places in on her waist and she puts her hand on his shoulder)

Rinoa: (Wanna try again?)

(Selphie and Irvine look down and smile at the picture. They look to each other and begin to sing in turn as Squall nods and they slowly begin to dance to the song.)

Selphie:

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

(Squall and Rinoa are dancing beneath them, Rinoa places her head on Squall's shoulder, and Squall seems surprised at this, but says nothing.)

Irvine:

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

(Selphie looks to him and smiles. Irvine nods and smiles, as she begins singing)

Selphie:

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

(Selphie walks up to him and looks up at him with a grin. He tips his hat to her as Squall and Rinoa seem to be lost in the music)

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Selphie and Irvine:

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

(The song slowly comes to an end as Squall and Rinoa look to each other and Rinoa grins at him.)

Selphie/ (Rinoa):

Tale as old as time/ (You remember how to do this)

(Squall nods and smirks)

Irvine/ (Squall):

Song as old as rhyme/ (I had a good teacher)

Selphie and Irvine:

Beauty and the Beast

(The song slowly ends as it leaves Selphie leaning against Irvine with a sigh, and Rinoa and Squall just standing there…but as they seem about to kiss there is a yell from Irvine)

Irvine: Yeah Squall! Woooo!

(Squall and Rinoa look up as Selphie smacks Irvine and begins to yell)

Selphie: You ruined it you big Dummy!

(She begins to hit him as Irvine lets out a stream of "I'm sorry". Rinoa and Squall chuckle and look back at each other)

Squall: (After a moment) It's getting late...

Rinoa: You're right

(She nods and releases his hands. She begins to walk off but stops and turns to Squall)

Rinoa: Well! You coming!

(She grins as Squall shakes his head but smirks)

Squall: Yeah...

(The light fades as the scene ends)

**Place:** Balamb Entrance

**Actors:** Zell, Squall, Quistis, Hotel Owner, Owner's Wife, and Guard

**Time:** Just as the enter

**Singers:** Zell, Quistis, and Hotel Owner

**Song:** Something Bad (Something Bad, from 'Wicked')

(The lights come on as Zell, Squall, and Quistis (In that order) enter Balamb. As they enter you can se the Hotel Owner and his Wife outside, the Wife sitting beside the entrance, and the Hotel Owner arguing with the Galbadian soldier. Zell runs in and shouts out)

Zell: What the hell? What's goin' on here?

(The Hotel Owner's Wife turns to him and stands, grabbing his arm.)

Hotel Owner's Wife: Oh Zell!

(Zell looks to her and looks desperate as he touches her arm in an attempt to calm her down.)

Zell: Hey! What's going on!

Wife: I'm not sure anymore! I don't know what to do! What's happening to this town? When can we go in?"

(Zell looks to the solder and back to her; Squall and Quistis look to each other and then back to Zell)

Squall: What's going on?

Quistis: (Turning to him) You can't just demand it! Can't you see she's under a lot of stress right now!

(Squall sighs and looks away. Zell and the Wife turn away from them)

Zell: Is everyone ok? My Ma?

Wife: I'm not sure...If I knew this was going to happen, I would have brought my daughter with me! (In her own world as she turns away and sits back down) I hope she's all right...

(Zell turns to Squall and Quistis.)

Zell: What's going on!

Squall: I don't know…

(Zell Squall and Quistis move towards the Hotel Owner. He turns to him and grabs Zell's shirt)

Hotel Owner: Zell! You're alright! Ma Dincht was worried!

(Zell nods and shoves him off of him)

Zell: She's alright then!

Owner: Yeah...

(He turns and looks to the guard. The guard turns towards them)

Guard: What are you looking at eh!

(Squall, Zell, and Quistis turn towards the Owner and listen to what he has to say)

Owner: We were forced out of town days ago. Our daughter's still at home, but there's nothing we can do. With all these soldiers from Galbadia, you've got to stop and wonder whether Galbadia fell to the hands of the sorceress...It's reminding me of all those years ago...

Zell: When my Grandpa-?

Owner: (Nods) Yeah...

#Soft music starts, it's eerie and sounds like it's hiding something more than it's telling#

(The owner walks to Zell and places a hand on his shoulder)

Owner:

(Oh Zell...

The things one hears these days

Dreadful things...)

I've heard of a man,

A Galbadian man:

No longer permitted to teach,

Who has lost all powers of speech...

And a man from old Dollot

A preacher with a thriving flock

Forbidden to preach...

Now he can't even screech!

Only rumors but still

Enough to give pause

To even those with paws

There's something bad…

Happening to us…

(Quistis steps forward, as if worried. While the owner was singing Zell had been nodding in agreement.)

Quistis:

Something bad?

Happening to us?

(Zell walks to Quistis and nods)

Zell:

Under the surface!

Behind the scenes,

(I feel it too!)

(The owner nods to him)

Owner:

(Something...bad)

(Quistis shakes her head and looks to the ground, whispering to herself)

Quistis:

(Oh Seifer...)

(Squall steps forward and looks to the Owner)

Squall:

(If something that bad is truly happening, you should have told the SeeDs earlier)

Zell:

(Yeah! That's why they have SeeDs!)

So nothing bad!

Owner:

(I hope you're right)

(As they're talking Quistis looks up as if contemplating, thinking of Seifer)

Zell, Quistis, and Owner:

Nothing all that bad!

Zell and Owner:

Nothing truly bad!

(Quistis sighs and looks down and sings but no one hears her.)

Quistis:

Oh Seifer what have...you done...?

#The music drifts and fades#

(The owner sighs and looks to the city entrance that is blocked by the guard)

Owner: I wonder how the town's holding up. Was it just a lie, about liberating the town in a few days? ...I don't know anymore...

(I'm going to stop here, sorry for the long wait everyone! I'll talk to all of you later!))


	10. Act 8

(Took me a while, but I'm back, anyway, here we go with the next act!)

**Place:** Zell's House/Galbadian Garden/Balamb Garden

**Actors:** Zell, Quistis, Squall, Seifer, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, and Cid

**Time:** First time entering Zell's room

**Singers:** Everyone mentioned above

**Song:** Will I (Will I, from the Musical 'Rent')

(The lights rise to see Zell sitting on his bed, his face buried in his hands. Squall is sitting on the ground, his gunblade in his hand. Quistis is looking out the window. Zell stands and looks at them)

Zell: Are we ready to go?

(Quistis looks over and nods. Squall simply stands and buckles his gunblade to one of his belts. He walks silently over to the others.)

Quistis: What's wrong Squall?

(Squall says nothing as he looks out the window)

Ellone's Voice: You're my only hope...

Quistis: Squall?

Squall: (Looking over) Yeah?

Quistis: You're off in your own world again...

Zell: Everything alright?

(Squall pauses, and then nods walking forward as the lights are dimming)

Squall: (Aside) I...Don't think I can do this, Sis...

(The lights dim on that scene and open up to Balamb Garden, in the middle of the stage. Selphie touches Rinoa's shoulder lightly.)

Rinoa: You think they're ok? They've been gone for a while.

Selphie: (Smiles) You can't get worried every time he's gone you know, it's not healthy.

Rinoa: (Defensively) I'm not worried! (She turns away and walks away slightly, but then looks

down.) I am...Aren't I?

(The lights dim on that scene and go a little above them, seeing Cid and Irvine at the bridge.)

Cid: Irvine...do you see what I see?

(Irvine looks out the window along with Cid)

Irvine: You mean that Garden...yeah, I see it.

Cid: And it doesn't bother you that the Sorceress has already made it her home?

(Irvine is silent for a while before he nods)

Irvine: In short, I'm pissed...I feel like I've played a hand at bringing her to power...seeing my  
home like that... 

(The lights go off as we switch to the last scene. Seifer is asleep in a strange device. Above him are four lights, the spirits that are tormenting him.)

Seifer: (Waking up) Where am I?

Spirit 1: Oh, he's awake!

Spirit 2: About time! The fun will start now!

(The voice of Seifer, though not from Seifer himself shouts out)

Spirit Seifer: Leave, now!

(Another figure of Seifer hangs above the Seifer who is now being released by two Galbadian soldiers. The spirit Seifer sighs and looks down as the four lights disappear)

Spirit Seifer: Look at what I've become...I'm not even myself anymore...

#The music starts, it's a soft tune that's very haunting#

(The lights come on to show all four scenes)

Squall:  
Will I lose my dignity?  
Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From, this nightmare? 

(Spirit Seifer, Irvine, and Rinoa begin to sing as Squall holds the note)

Irvine, Seifer, and Rinoa:  
Will I lose my dignity?Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From, this nightmare? 

(The rest of the groups begins to sing along with them in a round, starting with Squall, Rinoa, and Spirit Seifer, then Zell and Quistis, then Irvine, Selphie, and Cid. As they're singing they are all walking forward until they are all standing in a line.)

Squall, Seifer, and Rinoa / Zell and Quistis / Irvine, Selphie, and Cid  
Will I lose my dignity?  
Will someone care/ Will I lose my dignity?  
Will I wake tomorrow / Will someone care/ Will I lose my dignity?  
From, this nightmare/ Will I wake tomorrow / Will someone care?  
Will I lose my dignity/ From this nightmare/ Will I wake tomorrow  
Will someone care/ Will I lose my dignity/ From this nightmare?  
Will I wake tomorrow / Will someone care/ Will I lose my dignity?  
From this nightmare/ Will I wake tomorrow / Will someone care?  
Will I lose my dignity/ From this nightmare/ Will I wake tomorrow  
Will someone care/ Will I lose my dignity/ From this nightmare?  
Will I wake tomorrow / Will someone care/ Will I lose my dignity?  
Will I lose my dignity/ Will I wake tomorrow/ Will someone care?  
Will someone care/ From this nightmare/ Will I wake tomorrow  
Will I wake tomorrow / Will I lose my dignity / From this nightmare!  
From this nightmare/ Will I wake tomorrow /

All:  
From this nightmare? 

(The music stops as the lights go out on the middle, then the right, and then the left as the curtain closes)

**Place:** Balamb

**Actors:** Squall, Zell, Quistis, Fujin, and Raijin

**Time:** After the fight with Raijin and Fujin

**Singers:** Fujin

**Song:** What does he want of me? (What dose he want of me, From 'Man of La Mancha')

(Squall points his gunblade at Fujin, who is now lying on the ground with Raijin beside her. She and Raijin are breathing heavily. Zell is off to the side slightly, and Quistis is near Squall, her whip at the ready.)

Fujin: WELL? FINISH!

(Squall pulls back on his gunblade slightly, but Zell steps up)

Zell: Squall!

(Squall looks back to Zell and looks at him confused. Zell looks to Fujin and then to Raijin and sighs.)

Zell: Wait Squall.

(Zell walks to Squall and whispers in his ear. Squall looks confused to Zell, but then nods. He turns to the two of them and begins to ask some questions.)

Squall: Are the two of you taking orders from the sorceress?

Fujin NEGATIVE!

Raijin: The sorceress has nothin' to do with us, ya know? We're actin' on our own!

Squall: (Doubtful) Own plan...?

Raijin: We're on Seifer's side, ya know!

(Squall lowers his gunblade and watches them with softer eyes. Zell's eyes meet Fujin's and Zell looks away, slightly confused)

Squall: ...That's up to you, but... Enough is enough. This isn't an internal Garden conflict.

Raijin: We can't back out, ya know...

(Fujin nods in agreement)

Fujin: NEGATIVE.

Raijin: Seifer has a lot of followers, but we're his only friends...We're a posse, ya know...? The  
Galbadian Soldiers are only listening to Seifer 'cause they fear the sorceress. Without us, Seifer wouldn't have a posse, ya know...? 

(Zell walks forward and stares right at Fujin, as if she's the only one who understands)

Zell: If you guys stand behind him that much...Tell frickin' Seifer to stop this nonsense!

(Fujin is quiet for a moment, but she nods slightly)

Fujin AFFIRMATIVE!

(Fujin and Raijin look to Squall, who has put his gunblade away by now. Raijin stands and helps Fujin up. Fujin stands and looks once more to Zell. Taking this moment as an opportunity, Raijin runs out, followed by Fujin. As Fujin passes Zell he stops her and whispers in her ear.)

Zell: Be careful...

(Fujin is stopped suddenly by the words, but she pushes Zell away. Zell falls and looks up at Fujin)

Fujin: I CAREFUL? YOU CAREFUL CHICKEN!

(Zell looks down to the ground as the lights dim as Fujin runs from the stage. When the lights come back on we see the docks at night. Fujin is standing there, directing three Galbadian soldiers. The soldiers run off after a moment and Fujin is left all alone. Fujin looks out to the sea and smiles softly. She begins to hum a small, medieval sounding tune, very soft and colorful. As she is humming, Zell, from stage left, walks in slowly. As he enters to an extent he begins clapping, causing Fujin to become surprised and stop humming)

Fujin: WHAT WANT!

Zell: You're still here.

Fujin: WE LEAVE TONIGHT!

Zell: (Nods) Good, the people want you out of here; they have nothing to tell you.

Fujin: DAMN TOWN ANYHOW!

Zell: Now you don't really think that about your home? (A teasing smirk on his face)

Fujin: CHICKEN WUSS! THIS NOT HOME!

Zell: (Ignoring the nickname, Zell continues on) Then where is home.

(Fujin is perplexed for a moment. She walks up to Zell and grabs him by his jacket.)

Fujin: WHY HERE!

Zell: To talk

Fujin: WHY?

Zell: To learn.

Fujin: WHAT?

Zell: About you

(Fujin lets go, surprised, and steps back. Zell sighs and looks down)

Zell: Why do you follow him when you have to understand what he's doing is wrong?

Fujin: SEIFER FRIENDS

Zell: I know that! But why?

Fujin WHY CARE!

Zell: Why not?

Fujin: NOT YOUR STYLE

Zell: Not your style to hum, but that didn't stop you, now did it?

Fujin: I didn't ask you what my style is, now did I!

(Zell is taken back as he looks to Fujin in a whole new light.)

Zell: I didn't know you could talk right?

Fujin: I – (She stops herself before he turns around and shivers) MISTAKE

(Zell walks slowly towards her after a slight pause. He takes off his jacket and puts his around her shoulders. Fujin is confused by the act of kindness.)

Zell: Keep it, its cold... (He walks a way slightly, fearing her reaction) I have another at home just  
like it 

Fujin: ...Why?

Zell: You're cold...that's simple enough. I can't just leave a woman freezing. (He smiles and sits  
down on a nearby barrel) My dad, before he died, used to tell me the story of a man who thought he was a knight, he called himself Don Quixote. My Ma' once said I'm just like him, very impulsive...He'd help anyone that was in need, no mater what.

(Fujin still hasn't looked at Zell. She keeps her eyes forced to the ground. She pulls the coat closer around herself slightly. Zell, watching her slightly, continues to talk.)

Zell: He had a lady, ya know? Like old time knights did. Her name was Aldonza, she was just  
like you actually, very strong willed, but he continued to call her Dulcinea. She continued to believe he was crazy, but he could see the good in her, as I can see it in you...which is why I came here tonight. I wanted to ask you and Raijin to join us, you don't have to follow Seifer anymore. Quistis had a missive set up and everything...you know what I mean? 

(Fujin turns to him, her one uncovered eye showing anger)

Zell: Well... (Nervously) as Don Quixote would say, "Nethermost hem of thy garment I would  
touch my lady". I didn't want to startle you…but… (He stands and holds out the letter) 

Fujin: YOUR LADY?

Zell: Well, I didn't mean that!

(Fujin slaps the letter from his hand and throws down his jacket. She removes her shuriken and gets ready to throw it.)

Zell: I didn't mean-!

Fujin: SHUT UP! (She throws the shuriken) SEIFER FRIEND, I FIGHT!

(A small fight ensues. Zell jumps over the shuriken and lands behind Fujin. Fujin catches her shuriken and turns, casting an Aero spell, blowing Zell backwards. Zell falls on his back and looks up to Fujin.)

Fujin: LEAVE!

(Zell stand and runs off, confused and seemingly disheartened. Fujin sighs and puts her Shuriken away.)

Fujin: WHY – (She stops and looks around her before continuing) Why would he expect me to  
betray Seifer? After a small gesture, and some strange words he expects me to follow him? Damn... (She turns to the jacket and kicks in across the stage) 

#Soft music starts, almost medieval sounding#

Fujin: 

(He's as mad as Cid is! My lady...Hem of my Garment...Dulcinea...)

Why does he do the things he does?  
Why does he do these things?  
Why does he march  
Through that dream that he's in,  
Fighting the world in gloves made with tin  
Why does he live in a world that can't be,  
And what does he want of me...?  
What does he want of me?

Why does he say the things he says?  
Why does he say these things?  
"Lady Dulcinea" and "missive" and such,  
"Nethermost hem of thy garment I touch",  
Why can't he see this is what I must be  
Oh, what does he want of me...?  
What does he want of me? 

(She picks up the jacket, holding it as if it's a germ)

Doesn't he know  
He is laughed at wherever he goes?  
And why I'm not laughing myself...

(She is about to throw the jacket away but stops and pulls it slightly closer to herself)

I don't know.

Why does he want the things he wants?  
Why does he want these things?  
Why does he batter at walls that won't break?  
Why does he give when it's natural to take?  
Where does he see all the good he can see,  
And what does he want of me?  
What does he want of me?

(The lights dim as she holds the jacket closer and closes her eye.)

**Place:** Trabia Garden / Orphanage

**Actors:** The Heroes, Young Heroes, Young Seifer, Matron

**Time:** The memories are beginning to come back

**Singers:** Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa and a little bit of Matron

**Song:** Once upon a December / Lost inside their Memories (Once upon a December, from 'Anastasia', and a little of my own creation.)

(The lights come on to see the group sitting around on a basketball court. Squall in leaning against the pole of the basket, while Irvine is sitting down on some rubble. Zell is shadow boxing and Quistis and Rinoa are sitting on the ground, having a conversation. Selphie walks in, a slight sad look in her eyes, but she seems happy for some reason.)

Selphie: Sorry to keep you waiting! Thanks so much for coming all the way out here, everyone.

Irvine: Cheer up, eh?

Selphie: Thanks. Take me with you when you fight the sorceress, ok? I wanna get even. I want  
my revenge! 

Rinoa: (Nervously) Um...

(Everyone turns to Rinoa)

Rinoa: Do we...have to fight? Isn't there another way? Y'know, to avoid any bloodshed?

Zell: Yo? What the...? What are you sayin' all of a sudden?

Rinoa: Maybe someone really smart can come up with a way, so we wouldn't have to fight anymore... 

Squall: What are you getting at...?

(Squall begins to think to himself, looking away from the group)

Squall: (Aside) If someone can come up with something, that'd be great...But no one's doing  
anything...They're all scared, uneasy. All they do is complain. They just pretend to be thinking. They criticize others, but in the end, they can't do anything, either. (He looks over to Rinoa and continues to talk to himself) Rinoa, why all this, all of a sudden? What do you expect from me? I grew up in Garden. I'm a SeeD. Do you understand?

Rinoa: (Seeing that he's watching her smiles slightly) Squall? You have to voice your feelings, or  
else I won't understand.

Squall: (Squall sighs before he talks lightly and slowly, as if not to offend) You were...part of a resistance movement in Timber, right? Unlike others who are all talk, you took to your weapons and fought...And now you're saying all this? What happened to you?

Rinoa: (Looks down) I guess...I'm getting scared. Sometimes...when I'm with all of you...I...feel  
like we're on the same wavelength...you know? But when the battles start happening, it's different. Everyone's tempo seems to pick up and...I get left behind. I try to catch up, but it's no use...How far is everyone going? I can't hear anyone...Once I catch up, I wonder...Is everyone safe? Will they welcome me with open arms? ...Is everyone ok? Well we all make it back together? When I start thinking like that... 

(Irvine steps forward and removes his hat, looking to the others)

Irvine: Rinoa, I understand. Someone might not be there. Someone you love may disappear  
before your very eyes. It's tough when you live your life thinking that way. But that's why I fight... 

(He picks up the basketball.)

Irvine: When I was a little kid...I was about 4 or so...I was in an orphanage.

(He shoots the ball, and it goes straight in. The scene behind them changes to show the orphanage where he grew up.)

Irvine: Plenty of kids...All with no parents...It was around the end of the Sorceress War, so I  
guess it couldn't be helped. Anyway, that's where I was. 

(There is a small scene between a young Irvine and a young Selphie. Selphie stand and looks to Irvine confused.)

Selphie: Was this orphanage...a stone house?

Irvine: You guessed it...

(Quistis walks forward slightly)

Quistis: And old house made of stone? ...By the ocean?

Irvine: Yeah! (Getting excited) Yeah! I knew from the day we met it was you guys!

Selphie: Heeey! Why didn't you tell us!

Quistis: Yeah! Why didn't you say anything?

Irvine: 'Cause you two seemed to have forgotten! (The scene behind them has become the orphanage now) It just kinda sucked that I was the only one who remembered...Spunky little Sefie and bossy little Quisty.

Selphie: That is just sooo weird...

Quistis: Huh?

(Zell walks forward as Young Zell wanders on in the background)

Zell: Hey...Do you remember setting off fireworks?

(The others are getting excited)

Quistis: Yeah! I remember writing on the wall a lot, and Selphie would draw pictures for them!

Selphie: Hee hee! I remember that!

Quistis: And the song, do you remember?

(Rinoa stands as Squall moves closer, standing near the whole group of orphans. Rinoa is off to the right side, separating herself from them.)

Rinoa: And now I'm all alone again...

Selphie and Quistis:

(Singing to no music)  
In my heart,  
In my dreams,  
Glowing dim as an ember  
We'll remember this today  
When we are together  
This is the song  
That we sing  
Once upon a December... 

(The girls smile and look to the others)

Quistis: We would sing that every Christmas _(A.N.: I don't know what they have, so I'm giving them Christmas)_

Selphie: (Smiling) I can't believe we forgot...

#Music starts, it's a soft melody, as if from a music box. Behind them the scene unfolds, showing the characters as they were younger#

Selphie:  
Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember.  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.

Quistis:  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.   
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory... 

(As the music plays, without the chanting, the group learns more about their past. They learn Seifer was with them as well, as were Squall and Ellone. Rinoa, sensing that this would be a bad time to interrupt moves off to the other side of the stage and softly begins to sing to herself)

Rinoa:  
God I wish,  
Someone knew,  
The sadness I feel at this moment  
Far away, Off they go  
Lost inside of their memories

Why do I hold so much fear  
That they will just leave me here?  
Marching tempos all their own  
And I am left alone!

Selphie:  
Someone holds me safe and warm.

Quistis:  
Horses prance through a silver storm.

Selphie and Quistis:  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Selphie and Quistis / Rinoa:  
Far away, long ago. / And I wish  
Glowing dim as an ember. / that I could be with them!  
Things my heart  
Used to know/ But I'm left behind  
Things it yearns to remember... / trying so hard to remember… 

And a song / Oh that song

All Three:  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December... 

(The scene continues on as Rinoa slowly wanders back to the others)

**Place:** Balamb / Galbadian Gardens

**Actors:** The Heroes, Cid, Nida, Xu, Seifer, Edea, Raijin, Fujin, Galbadian Soldiers, and SeeDs / Cadets

**Time: **Rallying the troops before the battle

**Singers: **Seifer, Galbadian Soldiers, Squall, SeeDs / Heroes

**Song:** Kill the SeeDs / Beasts (The Mob Song, from 'Beauty and the Beast')

(The scene opens with both gardens. Galbadian Garden is on the left and Balamb Garden is on the right. Squall is on the intercom, yelling out orders to the people of the Garden, and Seifer is yelling to his troops. Raijin and Fujin are at his sides, nodding as he says things.)

Seifer: We must not let any one SeeD live!

Soldiers: Yes Sir!

Seifer: They are the enemy, children, teenagers, old men; all of them are the ones that we shall

destroy!

Soldiers: Yes Sir!

Seifer: Now then! My soldiers! What must we do!

Soldiers: Kill the SeeDs!

#Music starts, it's like a march, with a drum beating in the background#

(In Balamb Garden, students and SeeDs alike are worried about the coming battle. They are pulling aside the other heroes in order to ask what's going on)

Soldier 1:  
They will wish that all were dead!

(In Balamb, a SeeD is talking to Quistis)

SeeD:   
They'll be stalking us till night

(The library girl is talking to Zell)

Library Girl:  
Set to sacrifice our lives to ease their monstrous appetite!

Soldier 2:  
We'll wreck havoc on their Garden,

Never let them wander free!

Seifer:   
So it's time to take some action, boys

(Squall and Seifer are looking to their "troops" and shouting out to them)

Squall / Seifer:  
It's time to follow me 

(Squall and Seifer begin to sing off of one another, although in the play they both don't know it)

Seifer:  
Through the mist, through the woods

Squall:  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare –

Seifer:  
But it's one exciting ride  
Say a prayer, then we're there  
In the middle of their garden  
  
Squall:  
And there's something truly terrible inside  
They're like Beasts! Swords like Fangs! 

(Irvine attempts to help out Squall, but after he sings he falls silent again, listening to Squall)

Irvine:  
Razor sharp ones!

Squall:  
Massive paws, killer claws for the feast

Seifer:  
Hear our roar! See us foam!  
But we're not coming home 'til they're dead--  
Good and dead!  
Kill the SeeDs! 

Raijin:   
(Seifer, this is our home man…I don't think this is right ya know?)

(Seifer, not listening, points as the soldiers move out into battle)

Seifer:   
(Let them try and stop us!)

Fujin:   
((Looking out to Balamb Garden) Zell... (She turns to Raijin) COME!)

Raijin:   
(Where're we goin'?)

Fujin:  
(DON'T ASK! GO!) 

(Fujin runs of stage, Raijin follows. Squall continuing to try and rally the SeeDs, although they seem scared by this new threat)

Squall:  
(...Everybody. This is Squall. How's everyone doing? You're all probably too tired to even stand up after all the fighting. But I want everyone to listen to me...We still have a chance to win, and I need your help. This is going to be our final battle. We're going to attack them before they come in again. To do that, we're going to head straight into their Garden. So I want everyone to prepare for a major collision. Take care of all the junior classmen. Irvine, Quistis, Zell and Selphie will lead the attack into their Garden. As for everyone else, please support them if you can. SeeD was formed to fight the sorceress; at least, that's what I heard. And Garden was created to train SeeDs. So this battle is Garden's destiny and also our destiny. It's a grueling battle, and I'm sure you guys are all exhausted. But I don't want to have any regrets. I don't want anyone to look back and regret this day. So just this once, I want you guys to give everything you've got! For yourselves and for me!) 

(Nida turns towards the collection of SeeDs and cadets. He stands on a broken stairwell and begins to shout to the others)

Nida:  
(Squall's right! We have to keep fighting! I'm not gonna stop, I'm gonna fight for Balamb, for Cid, and for Squall! Seifer and Edea are like beasts! And we must destroy him! Who's with me!)

SeeDs:  
(I am! I am! I am!) 

(The SeeDs, with renewed vigor, gather up their weapons and begin to rally themselves up, awaiting the impact)

SeeDs:   
Light your torch! Mount your horse!

Nida:   
Screw your courage to the sticking place!

SeeDs:   
We're all counting on Squall to lead the way!  
Through a mist, through a wood  
Where within the enemy lines  
Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day!It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain  
We won't rest 'til they're good and deceased  
Sally forth! Tally ho!  
Grab your sword! Grab your bow!  
Praise the Lord and here we go!  
Kill the Beasts!

(As the battle rages on, The Heroes end up in Galbadian Garden. Fujin and Raijin are talking to them)

Raijin:  
(We're getting out of here...do what you need to do, we just want to old Seifer back...) 

(Fujin nods and then looks to Zell. Zell smiles but Fujin turns and runs off. The Heroes look to each other and sigh)

Squall:  
(Alright, here we go...)

Rinoa:  
(I'm...scared)

Quistis:  
(We all are...this is something new to all of us...We don't know how powerful Matron...I mean, Edea is...)

Zell:  
(Man! Why do we have to do this?)

Selphie:  
(I don't understand!)

Heroes:  
We don't like  
What we don't understand  
In fact it scares us  
And her powers are mysterious at least

SeeDs / Soldiers:  
Bring your guns!  
Bring your knives!  
Save your loved ones, banners high  
We'll save our garden and our lives  
We'll kill the Beasts/ We'll kill the SeeDs 

(The battle continues on as the Heroes are wandering inside the Garden. Finally, when the final note is hit, Squall and the others come face to face with Seifer.)

SeeDs:   
Hearts ablaze  
Banners high  
We go marching into battle  
Unafraid although the danger's just increased

Soldiers:   
Raise the flag!  
Sing the song!  
Here we come, we're fifty strong!  
Our empress is never wrong!  
We'll kill the SeeDs!

SeeDs:  
Kill the Beasts!

Soldiers:  
Kill the SeeDs

SeeDs / Soldiers:  
Kill the Beasts/ Kill the SeeDs! 

#The music stops abruptly#

Seifer; Oh, you guys shouldn't have...I was gonna come visit you at my old home.

(Seifer smirks as he pulls out the Hyperion)

Squall: Shut up.

Seifer: Did you guys come to fight Matron? After all she's done for us?

(Seifer notices each one of them, ready to fight and smiles, talking to each of them in turn.)

Seifer: Selphie, right? I wish we had time to get to know each other.

Selphie: Nahh. You're not my type.

(Selphie pulls out her weapon and gets in a fighting stance)

Seifer: Hey, you're a Galbadian student...What are you doing on there side! Get over here!

Irvine: I'm happy right here, thank you.

(Irvine growls and pulls out his gun. Seifer laughs and looks down to Zell)

Seifer: Hey Chicken-wuss. Lot's happened between us, eh?

Zell: Yeah! I'm dyin' to get even!

(Seifer laughs and looks over. He notices Rinoa and smiles)

Seifer: Rinoa, what are you doing here? You're gonna fight me, too? Come on, remember a year ago we...

Rinoa: (Cutting him off) Stop it!

(Seifer looks down to Quistis and smirks)

Seifer: Instructor Trepe

Quistis: Seifer...What's happened to you?

Seifer: Heh, I don't know why you care; This will be easy, fighting all of you.

Quistis: Seifer...

Squall: It's too late Seifer. You can't mess with our minds. To us, you're just another enemy, like one of those monsters.

(Seifer looks appalled as he growls and points his gunblade at Squall)

Seifer: You're comparing ME to one of them? I ain't no monster. I'm the sorceress' knight. And look at you. Attacking like a swarm. You guys are the monsters.

(A fight with Seifer ensues. After the battle, Seifer is left on the ground, beaten. Edea watches the battle. Once it ends she stands and turns to Seifer.)

Edea: Foolish boy...

(She turns to the Heroes and fazes through the floor. The group turns and runs off to find Edea. Quistis stops and turns back; watching Seifer for a moment, but then turns and leaves. Spirit Seifer appears behind the fallen Seifer. He watches Quistis until she leaves. He puts a hand to his heart and closes his eyes.)

Spirit Seifer: ...Quistis...What happened between us...you would leave me here?

(The four spirits appear behind him.)

Spirit 1: She doesn't love you.

Spirit 2: She never did.

Spirit 3: If she ever did, then it's gone now, I mean, you tired to kill her.

Spirit 4: She'll never trust you again.

Spirit Seifer: She loved me...

#Music starts, it's almost like a jazz song, but it's dark and harsh sounding#

(The Seifer on the ground stands and the Spirit Seifer shouts out in anger)

Spirit Seifer: If she doesn't love me! Than so be it! Quistis! I'm coming to see you!

(The Spirit Seifer glows and dives into Seifer. Seifer shouts out in pain, as if he's becoming another person. Spirit Seifer is thrown out.)

Spirit Seifer: (What happened!)

Spirit 1: (It happened! He's alive!)

Spirit Seifer: (What?)

(Seifer stands and picks up the Hyperion. He laughs an insane laugh, as if he's deranged. He begins walking forward.)

Dark Seifer:  
What is this feeling  
Of power and drive  
I've never known?  
I feel alive! 

Where does this feeling  
Of power derive,  
Making me know  
Why I'm alive?

Like the night, it's a secret,   
Sinister dark and unknown.  
I do not know what I seek,  
Yet I'll seek it alone!

I have a thirst  
That I cannot deprive.  
Never have I felt so alive!

There is no battle  
I couldn't survive -  
Feeling like this -  
Feeling alive!

Like the moon, an enigma,  
Lost and alone in the night  
Damned by some heavenly stigma,  
But blazing with light!

It's the feeling of being alive!  
Filled with evil, but truly alive!  
It's the truth that cannot be denied!  
It's the feeling of being

...Alive!

#The music stops as Seifer laughs and exits the scene#

(The light Dim)

((I hope you all enjoyed it...I do like a few choices of songs, some of them I've had planned from the beginning. Anyway, see you all later everyone!))


	11. Act 9 Part I

(Took a while, but I'm back. Sorry for the delay, major case of writers block…but I think I've fixed that. Also, I'm cutting some scenes short and just going strait to the songs for some of them, realizing that the stuff in-between just wasn't really needed.))

**Place:** Galbadian Garden

**Actors: **Heroes, Seifer, and Edea

**Time:** After the battle

**Singer: **Edea

**Song:** Revelation, (Obsession, from the musical Jekyll and Hyde)

(After the battle, Edea looks down at the group, her eyes have changed. She no longer looks evil, but her face holds a kind look to it. She sighs sadly and looks at each member of SeeD.)

Edea: Squall, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine…and Zell…You've all grown so much…and become so strong…I have waited for this day to come. And also feared this day would come is today a joyous day? Or and odious day? …What is it that I have done…?

#Music begins, it's a piano tune, very soft and dark…mysterious…#

Edea: 

What streak of madness was inside me?  
What was the truth my fears concealed?  
What evil force made this creature of me?  
What darker side of me did she reveal?  
And in, this Revelation

That's tearing me apart…  
Some strange, deranged expression

Of what's in my heart!

(She clamps her hands to her heart as she begins to cry softly.)

Am I the same, as I appear to be…?  
Or am I someone I don't know?  
Is there some monster drawing near me to me?  
Becoming clear to see?  
Will what I fear to be  
Be so?

(As the music dies Edea suddenly has a though, realizing something.)

Edea: Where is Ellone!? Have I protected Ellone!?

(The lights fade as Squall looks to see Rinoa walking over to Seifer and whisper in his ear. Seifer gets up and begins to walk off stage.)

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Place: **Garden Infirmary/Orphanage

**Actors: **The Heroes

**Time: **Before and After Squall talks with Edea

**Singers:** Squall, Zell, and Irvine

**Song:** How Did We Get Here? ("Halloween" from musical RENT)

(The lights come up to see Squall standing over Rinoa, who is in the Infirmary after the battle with Edea and Seifer. Squall sighs as he moves a stray strand of hair from Rinoa's face.)

#Soft Music begins, it's sweet and light#

Squall

I should tell you,

I should tell you…

I should tell you…

#The music ends as Squall looks to the ground, scared for Rinoa's life.#

(Quistis's voice comes over the intercom.)

Quistis: Squall, can you hear me? We're heading over to Edea's house…Matron wishes to speak with us…

(Squall takes one last look at Rinoa before he nods and leaves the Infirmary.)

---Scene Skip!---

(After Edea and Cid have told their story, Squall returns to Rinoa's room in the Infirmary. It's dark, as night has fallen. Outside the Orphanage on the beach stands Zell, who is walking along, trying to sort things out. Irvine however, is standing in the Quad, watching as Selphie attempts to build up moral.)

#A guitar lick begins, over and over again, almost menacing.#

Zell:

How did we get here?

How the hell, pan left-

Close on the fallen Orphanage roof…

(The light goes on to Irvine as he is thinking along the same lines as Zell. The lights also fall on to Squall, who is with Rinoa)

Irvine:

How did I get here?

How the hell!?

Squall:

Darkness…

Mixes in with fear…

(Zell shivers in the night air and sighs)

Zell:

How can a night so frozen

Be so scalding hot!

Squall:

(Looks to see it is midnight)

How can a morning this mild

Be so rough…

Zell:

Why are all our lives thrown

On the cutting room floor of memory…?

Irvine:

Why do single frames from one single day

Forever flicker in close up,

On the

Zell/Irvine:

3D IMAX of my mind…

Zell:

(That's poetic…and pathetic…)

Irvine:

Why am I still outside Selphie's door?

Zell:

Why can't I stop thinking about Fujin?

Squall:

How come I feel like everything's lost…

Irvine/Zell:

I feel like I'm about to break down!

Squall:

Why am I the witness!?

Why did Rinoa leave me…?

And now I look into myself,

And I'm alone…

#Music Fades#

(Squall is left alone as the other lights dim, only seeing Squall with Rinoa. He bends over her bed and touches her lightly.)

Squall: Rinoa...You feel so cold. Are you going to be like this forever? …… Isn't there anything I can do!? You were so full of life. Now you don't even make a sound…I want to hear you voice. I want to talk to you again…Rinoa…Call my name…

(The lights dim on Squall as the lights come up on Quistis, who is talking with Xu in Cid's former office. Xu leaves with Quistis nodding.)

Quistis: Bring me the reports tomorrow Xu…

(She turns away and looks out the large window in Cid's office.

**Singers: **Squall and Quistis

**Song:** Without You (Without You, from RENT…yes again…)

(The lights come up on Quistis, who looks saddened as she looks out the window. Music begins, it's a piano tune, very soft, but there is an almost, rock undertone.)

Quistis: (Seifer…you've changed…I don't…)

(Quistis shakes her head.)

Quistis: (No! I won't worry about it anymore…without Seifer I can be fine…Without him…)

(She sighs as she looks out the window again.)

Quistis:

Without you  
The ground thaws  
The rain falls  
The grass grows

Without you  
The seeds root  
The flowers bloom  
The children play

The stars gleam  
The poets dream  
The eagles fly  
Without you

(She turns and looks to the ground. As she sings the next part, she looks up, sadness filling her eyes.)

The earth turns  
The sun burns  
But I die  
Without you

Without you  
The breeze warms  
The girl smiles  
The cloud moves

Without you  
The tides change  
The boys run  
The oceans crash

(As she walks towards the center of the stage, she begins to sing louder, letting her frustrations out.)

The crowds roar  
The days soar  
The babies cry  
Without you

The moon glows  
The river flows  
But I die  
Without you

(The lights come up on Squall, as he looks down to Rinoa, singing as well.)

Squall:

The world revives…

Quistis:

Colors renew

Quistis/Squall:

But I know blue  
Only blue  
Lonely blue

(Squall holds the last note as Quistis continues to sing)

Quistis: 

Within me, blue  
Without you

(She begins to walk back to the window as Squall moves a stray hair from Rinoa's face.)

Quistis:

Without you  
The hand moves  
The ear hears  
The pulse beats

Squall:

Without you  
The eyes gaze  
The legs walk  
The lungs breathe

The mind churns!

Quistis:

The mind churns!

Squall:

The heart yearns!

Quistis:

The heart yearns!

Both:

The tears cry…

Without you…

Life goes on!

But I'm gone!

'Cause I die…

Squall:

Without you…

Quistis:

Without you…

Squall:

Without you…

Both:

Without…you…

#The song ends as Quistis looks away and walks off stage. Squall looks down and looks as if he's about to cry. When he's about to say something, he suddenly bucks upwards before he falls forward onto Rinoa's bed. The lights Fade#

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Place:** Cliffs of Esthar

**Actors: **Laguna, Kiros, Ward, Actress, and Director

**Time:** Before the filming of the movie

**Singers:** Laguna, Kiros, and Ward (Sort of)

**Song:** Schadenfreude (Schadenfreude, from the musical "Avenue Q")

(The lights come on as Laguna walks on stage. He's wearing a sort of silver and gold armor costume. He sighs and looks over to Kiros and Ward, who look to be trying to hold in their laughter.)

Laguna: Yeah, go ahead and laugh it up…but you two are going to have to be the dragon, remember?"

Kiros: (chuckling) But you're the one, who actually has to act, all I have to do his made the noises while Ward here does what he normally does.

(Ward looked down at Kiros and smacked him in the head.)

Ward: …

Laguna: Looks like he's upset with you

(Laguna and Kiros laugh while Ward looks down, smacking his forehead.)

Kiros: Well anyway, you should be getting ready, right? Know your lines?

Laguna: (Shrugs) What do I need to know? I say "I'll protect you!" and run on, gunblade swinging.

(Ward sighed and tapped Kiros's shoulder, making hand signals. After a moment Kiros laughs and nods, agreeing.)

Laguna: What did he say?

Kiros: He said if you hadn't of spent all our money then we wouldn't be here trying to earn it.

(Laguna grumbles and crossed his arms.)

Laguna: Well if I remember right Ward, you were there spending money right along with me!

(Ward shrugged and crossed his arms.)

Kiros: Either way, we're here now, so we might as well just do it, right?

Laguna: Right!

(He begins to walk down the slope, but as he does he slips and rolls head over heels falling flat on his face. Kiros and Ward watch for a moment before the bust out laughing. (Or, at least Kiros does).)

Laguna: (Looking up) That's not funny man!

Kiros: (Still laughing) Sorry Laguna…but I can't help it…

Laguna: I'm stuck here, trying to find my little one and you're here laughing?

Kiros: Oh, don't get so down…listen…

#Piano music begins to play as Kiros walks towards Laguna.#

Kiros:

Right now you are down and out

And feeling really crappy…

Laguna:

(I'll say…)

Kiros:

And when I see how sad you are

It sorta makes me…Happy!

Laguna:

(Happy?!)

Kiros:

Sorry buddy, Human nature,

Nothing we can do!

It's, Shadenfreude!

Makin' me feel glad that I'm not, you!

(Laguna looks from Kiros to Ward and runs to Ward.)

Laguna:

(Well that's not…Ward, tell him it's not nice!)

Ward's Thoughts:

(We never said it was nice…)

Kiros:

(Laguna, everybody does it!)

Do you ever clap when a waitress falls,

And drops a tray of glasses?

Laguna:

(…Well…)

Kiros:

We know its fun to watch you here mess up

And knock us on our asses!

Laguna:

(Yeah you're right…)

Kiros:

And sometimes we feel all warm and cozy,

Watching people out in the rain!

Laguna:

(Alright!)

Both:

That's Shadenfreude!

Kiros:

People taking pleasure in your pain!

Laguna:

(Hmm…Shadenfreude…What's that, Galbadian slang?)

Kiros:

(Yeah, it means "Happiness at the misfortune of others")

Laguna:

(Happiness…yeah, that is Galbadian…)

Watching a vegetarian,

Being told they just ate chicken!

Ward's thoughts:

Or hearing Laguna realize

Just what he put his cough in…

Laguna:

And being on an elevator,

When somebody shouts:

"Hold the door!"

Kiros:

(Oh yeah!)

Both:

(No!)

Shadenfreude!

Kiros:

Screw you lady,

That's' what stairs are for!

(All three of them begin to laugh as Laguna and Kiros begin to think of more things to laugh at.)

Laguna:

(Oh, oh, how about?)

Strait A students getting Bs!

Kiros:

Ex's getting STDs

Laguna:

Waking Ward here from his nap!

Kiros:

Watching Ward beat that guy flat!

(As they continue Laguna and Kiros begin to talk more to audience than each other.)

Laguna:

Watching monsters getting tackled!

Kiros:

Watch Laguna getting shackled!

Laguna:

Watch us actors never reach

Both:

The ending of our Oscar speech!

Shadenfreude!

Shadenfreude!

Shadenfreude!

Shadenfreude!

(They both stop talking to the audience and turn towards each other, back to the story at hand.)

Kiros:

The world needs people like you and me

Who've been knocked around by fate!

Cause when people see us

They don't wanna be us,

And_ that_ make them feel great!

(Kiros plants a hand on Laguna's shoulder.)

Laguna:

(Yeah!)

We provide a vital service,

To society,

Both:

You and me!

Shadenfreude

Making the world a better place,

Making the world a better place,

Making the world a better place!

To be!

(The whole group breaks out into laughter as the song dies down to nothing.)

xxxxxxxxxxx

**((There was more to this but I wanted to get it out there for you all. Sorry it's so short, more will come soon, I'm on a writing streak all of a sudden!))**


End file.
